Enemies to More
by lizzybee
Summary: Reposted. 1st season. A boy at Mamoru's college is hitting on Usagi, and he's jealous as hell. Bad guys and constant Mamoru and Usagi fighting, will these two get to the truth behind their pasts, or will this new boy change their future? Lemoncomplete
1. Usagi's growing

Enemies to More…

So this is something I wrote a while back, even had it put on Fanfiction, but some how; my login name 'bizzybee' has been closed, and all of my stories were taken off. I have no idea why. Still waiting to find out. Well I made a new account and posting all of my stories again. It's such a shame since I had so many reviews. Sorry to all my fans who did read and review, and hope the old and new readers will read again.

Thanks again.

-Lizzy

_NOTE: _I don't own Sailormoon, (I wish I did though sigh) And if you think I own Sailormoon you have to stop being so crazy. Well this is my first EVER fic (my crazy friend convinced me to write this) so plz review but don't break me and push me down the deep dark hole smallest violin Thanks '

Chapter One: Usagi's growing.

"Ah that took forever!" Usagi whined stretching out her arms to the sky. She yawned. She looked up to the sky thinking about how nice the day was, and how she was trapped in that room after class by Ms. Haruna.

"I wish the girls were here…." She sighed.

"Too bad everyone's busy." She thought.

"OH well, at least I'll get to be alone with Motoki-san." She smiled madly with hearts in her eyes. She skipped her way along, thinking about Motoki, until her head smacked into something hard.

"Ow! Watch it Odango Atama!" Her head was slightly dizzy and her expression quite ridiculous as she looked up to Mamoru. Realizing that her head was still on his chest, she jumped back.

"Stop calling me that! You know my name is Usagi! USAGI!" She shouted waving her finger at him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why can't you be a normal girl and just walk properly!" He didn't have time to argue with a kid today he had to drop his paper off at the college and walked swiftly passed the flaming Usagi. She scrunched up her nose and turned back.

"Ah now, he's ruined my mood! Oh well, seeing Motoki will make me happy." She quickly shook off the bad Mamoru vibes and headed towards the arcade.

………………..

Usagi stepped into the arcade looking around to spot Motoki and noticed that he was hovering over some other girl, a senior girl in her school. She was smiling away playing a game as he was patting her on the back encouraging her to get the last space monster. Usagi's mind started running with a million assumptions.

'Maybe that's his new girlfriend, but why would he go with her, oh maybe it's because she's at least 16 ….' She madly started to bite away at her nails, unsure what to do. Her face was turning red watching him laugh with the girl, it was making her sick. Finally Motoki turned to see her standing at the door intensely shaking.

"Yo Usagi-chan!" He smiled saying his goodbyes to the young girl, who seemed rather disappointed in loosing his attention. Usagi straightened herself out and smiled, waving her hand calmly in the air.

"OH HI Motoki-san!" She started to walk towards him, he looked so good she thought as he came closer.

"Wanna a chocolate shake Usagi-chan?" He asked gesturing her to the counter. She happily accepted and skipped along his side to the counter. She took a seat and dazed off to another day dream where she pictured Motoki on a date with her buying her a chocolate shake.

"Hey, where are your friends today?" Motoki asked noticing that the school crowd was a bit thin today. Usagi broke out of her dreamy haze and took her first sip of the chocolate shake.

"Oh well everyone's busy this weekend. Rei-chan's has to visit some relative out of the city with her grandpa. Ami-chan's gone to some wiz kid contest thing, Lita-chan and Minako-chan are gone to some fashion show this weekend. I'm all alone and FREE this weekend." She smiled hinting.

"Oh well that's too bad, it's not every weekend you get time to yourself, you should make the best of it." Motoki obviously didn't catch on to her hint and that desperate hearted face. Usagi sunk in her stool, smiling slightly.

"I wonder what the other kids are doing?" Motoki added. The word kid was just pinching at her.

"Motoki-san, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be 15 next week" She whined. Two comical tears were hanging off her of eye lids. Motoki laughed nervously.

"Oh next week is your birthday?" He laughed, not sure what do say. He knew he had offended her, he always thought of her as a kid; but when he looked down at her; he noticed that her features were maturing, and so was her body. When he realized what he was thinking and who he was thinking of, he nervously started to wipe the counter.

"What will you do for your birthday Usagi-chan?" He asked, recovering. Usagi paused for a moment not sure what her family had planned or what her friends were thinking of doing. She tapped her chin.

"I'm not sure." She wanted to leave the door open for him just incase he asked her out. She knew that Reika was gone to Africa for awhile, and even though Motoki would never cheat …you never know.

"Well you are sure growing up fast Usagi-chan. Where did the year go?" He recalled the first time he met her, she was still in elementary school. He sighed realizing how old he was getting.

"Shouldn't you be home studying math Odango Atama?" The voice brought shivers up Usagi's spine and she reluctantly turned to see Mamoru standing behind her. Her face fell, repulsed by his presence.

"You again." She was grinding her teeth as he took the stool next to her.

"Hey Chiba. How's it going?" Motoki smiled, pouring his best friend a fresh glass of juice. Mamoru thanked him. Usagi didn't want to talk to him, he had just spoiled another great moment alone with Motoki. It seemed like they were always meeting no matter where they were.

"Aren't you going to play any games Odango atama, or could it be you're here for some other reason?" He smirked. Usagi's hearted burst and her face turned red. Motoki blankly looked at Mamoru, not sure he got the joke.

"OH shut up you jerk. And my name is Usagi! USAGI!" She hollered at him still red. Mamoru laughed.

"You shouldn't act like that, or you'll never get a boyfriend" He was hitting all the right nerves. She was feeling a bit trapped, she always got tongue tied when she got really mad. Turning a different shade of red as she put her shake down, she inhaled a large helping of air.

"You big head jerk!" Was all she could think to say. Mamoru laughed. Motoki laughed nervously asking the two to calm down. Usagi couldn't take it, she grabbed her bag.

"Bye Motoki-san I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the shake." And she stormed out of the arcade, steam puffing out of her hair buns. Mamoru and Motoki watched until her body disappeared on to the street.

"Why do you always bug her like that Chiba?" Motoki laughed wiping the counter again.

"Ah who cares Motoki, she's just so annoying. I can't stand her." He admitted finishing his juice.

"Well what would you do when she gets a boyfriend? You can't bug her like that than?" Motoki pointed out.

"You think somebody would date her? That klutzy walking disaster?" He narrowed his eyes, he hated talking about Usagi. She always got on his nerves. But what would he do when she did get a boyfriend; he couldn't treat her like that anymore.

"She's just a kid Motoki, she's too young to be thinking about things like that." He relaxed a bit trying to get Usagi's annoying voice out of his head.

"Well she's turning 15 next week. You should try to start being nice to her." He said, almost pleading. Mamoru nodded his head side to side. He knew that the problem wasn't him, it was Usagi and her annoying ways. She was always bumping into him, always laughing so loudly that his ears hurt; she was just plain irritating.

"Ah I hope she does get a boyfriend, maybe than she'll stop being so annoying." He sighed trying to relax his tense muscles. Motoki smiled.

"Chiba, she is growing. I mean didn't you notice that her features have changed?" He asked getting ready to close down the arcade. Everyone was slowing exiting.

"No, are you kidding, she still looks like a kid." But when he thought about it, Usagi did look a bit more refined today, more mature looking. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and helped Motoki with the chairs.

"So you wanna get something to eat at that new burger place while we finish the paper?" Motoki asked getting the keys ready so he wouldn't forget them at the arcade. Mamoru agreed, stating that this weekend was going to be relaxing after they finished this mind consuming paper.

"At least I'll have the whole weekend to myself." Mamoru sighed. He knew that it meant he could kick back and relax, something he wasn't used to.

Well Thanks for reading. Let me know if you hate it…OR if you love it so much that you can't stand to be apart from the story….teehee juss kiddin


	2. The nice guy, Akio

Thank you to everyone and everybody –(two people) who reviewed thank you. Thank you, you like me, you really like me!...okay I'll stop now ' Here's the story:

Chapter Two: The nice guy, Akio

Usagi got home steal fuming about what Mamoru said about her. She was always very grumpy when she saw him but today he was really pushing her over the edge. She stormed into the kitchen and relaxed a bit, trying to think of something else.

'What's this?' She picked up a note from the kitchen table and read it out loud, wondering why her mother wrote in English.

'Ah she's trying to educate me with every day life….!' She whined in her mind.

"Usagi, Shingo and I are gone out for a bit. We are going to eat out for dinner, we will bring you back dessert. Love mom." Usagi sighed wondering why they didn't wait for her, but than again it was late. She headed to her room, feeling like it was so empty without Luna there. She knew that Luna would rather enjoy herself with Makoto, since she lived on her own; and would love Luna's company. She sighed once more heading towards the bathroom.

When she was all dressed and ready, she realized she had no where to go. She sat at the kitchen table feeling hungry, thinking about what she should eat. She remembered back to Motoki and what he said about making the best use of the time she had alone.

"Alright than, I'm gonna go out and have fun." She stood up feeling very confident and than quickly sank back into her chair recalling she had nowhere to go.

"I know, I'll just go out and something will come to me!" She smiled and hurried out of the house. The sun had set completely, leaving behind a dark blanket with little dots of stars. Usagi loved the full moon, it always made her feel so good, like all her troubles just packed up and flew off. She inhaled the air, starting to get in a better mood.

"Oh wow, everyone is out, and they're all in couples…" She cringed at all the happy couples walking arm in arm, laughing, loving; just plain enjoying their youth. Usagi's expression changed, she was annoyed and she quickly started to pace down the street. Suddenly all the lights went off. The crowd of people stopped wondering what happened to all the lights. A sudden flash of lightning freaked Usagi out and she turned slowly to look up at the sky in time to hear the thunder growling in the night's sky. The base vibrated her bones, rattling her sanity.

"AHH!" She screamed slowly trying to feel for the wall to get a sense of balance. She wanted to faint right there hearing yet another clap of thunder. But when she grabbed on, it was fabric that she felt. The lights went on. Usagi sighed, relieved.

"Ah are you okay?" A man's voice asked placing a gentle hand on hers. Usagi looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. She blushed, feeling like such a loser.

"I'm fine, gomen." She removed her hand and bowed madly, not realizing how crazy she must look. The man laughed and insisted that she stop.

"It's okay, the dark freaks me out too." He smiled. Usagi could not believe such a good looking guy was talking to her. She was smiling shyly until another hard hit of thunder echoed in the sky. She jumped clutching onto the wall like a rip off version of spider man. He was confused by her actions, and she was horribly embarrassed.

"Don't worry thunder scares me too." He laughed gently, offering his hand. Usagi smiled, blushing.

"I'm Akio." He said shaking her hand. His smile was driving Usagi insane. She was lost in those beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm U..ah…oh yeh, Usagi." She felt like a complete fool. She pictured herself hitting her head over and over for forgetting her name.

"That's really pretty Usagi-san." He smiled again. Usagi didn't know what to say, all she could do was smile.

"Hey would you like to get something to eat with me, there is this new burger place around the corner? If you would like to? It just more fun having someone there to enjoy this kind of night with." He seemed almost shy and afraid to ask her out and his timid smile forced Usagi to not think twice about the offer.

"Yes I would love to." Her eyes bulged when she realized how desperate that must've sounded. He offered his arm and gestured the way. Usagi blushed, she was so happy, like she was in some kind of fairy tale. 'Oh Rei-chan is going to be so jealous when I tell her' she thought.

……………………………….

When they entered the burger place, it was not really too busy. Akio led Usagi to the counter looking up at the menu thinking about what he wanted. Usagi felt pressured, she didn't want to eat in front of him, she was worried that she would eat too much or look like such a little piggy. She trailed through the different scenarios she could land herself in if she ate in front of him, flinching at each one.

"So Usagi-san, what would you like?" His voice was so sincere and sweet, that she forgot where she was.

"I know, how about I just order a couple of orders of chicken burgers and fries and some drinks. Is that okay?" He asked hearing her stomach growl. Usagi covered her tummy hoping that it wasn't that loud. He smiled and insisted that he was very hungry too. Usagi smiled still feeling very embarrassed. When the food arrived they seated in a large booth.

'This feels like a date. I'm on a date with the most hot guy in the world.' She thought to herself.

…………………………………..

Motoki stretched out his arms. His fingers were in so much pain from writing so much. He looked around and noticed Usagi.

"Hey that's Usagi-chan." He pointed trying to see who the man she was sitting with was.

"Please don't mention her, I was just starting to get in a good mood." Mamoru begged looking through his text book with a slight smirk. Motoki's mouth fell open, his eyes bulged wide.

"Chiba, do you know who she's here with?" He was almost out of air trying to speak. Mamoru closed his ears trying to keep out Usagi's loud annoying laughter.

"She's so loud!" He growled trying to read.

"Chiba, chiba, she's with, she sitting with." Motoki was pointing towards her with one hand and waving the other hand in Mamoru's face, irritating him further.

"Motoki, who cares who she's with." He blurted out finally, cringing at yet another round of her annoying laughter.

"She's with Akio" Suddenly Mamoru became pale and he turned around quickly. He felt a strain in his chest, like something was tugging on him. He saw how much she was enjoying herself, eating away like some little piggy. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Akio smiling shyly. He turned around again confused.

"What she doing with him?" Mamoru asked. Motoki was extremely concerned.

"Chiba, we can't let her be alone with him." Motoki expressed finally finding some composure. He glanced over again, noticing that they were getting up and ready to leave.

"They're leaving together Chiba, we have to go after her." He started to pack up his things.

"That stupid Odango atama, she really is a odango atama" He growled trying to find the right words to express how mad he was at Usagi to be taken in so quickly.

"Chiba, he could really hurt her." Motoki continued to look at Mamoru, boring a hole in his head with a worried gaze.

"Fine." Mamoru finally agreed, and the two quickly packed their things and headed out. Mamoru didn't know why this was bothering him so much, he tried to convince himself that it was just because she was with Akio, and any other guy wouldn't have made him this way.

'Danm, why did it have to be Akio.' He thought clutching his fists. They headed out of the burger joint, looking around trying to spot Usagi, Mamoru was becoming more uneasy, his face was tensing up; he didn't like Usagi but for some reason, he couldn't let her be with anyone right now.

"There, I see her." He called out to Motoki after spotting Usagi's trade mark head popping down the street.

'Odango,…' he whispered.


	3. Who is Akio

Chapter Three: Who is Akio?

Usagi and Akio were walking slowly down the alley way, she was becoming very nervous, the type she got when she was watching a scary movie. But this guy was really nice to her, and seemed so sweet, why did she feel so afraid. It felt wrong to be with him like this.

"Usagi-san it's getting late, and I have to wake up early in the morning. Can I call you sometime?" He stopped her, holding gently on her arm. He looked down to her, smiling, his eyes sparkling. Usagi felt like she was lost again.

"Sure" And she gave the numbers as he entered it into his cell phone.

'OOOHHH and he's rich too' She smiled wickedly.

"Usagi-san, I really like you. You're different from other girls and I like that." He was so sincere, so affectionate. Usagi's eyes glazed over with passion. He looked dreamy.

"I like you… too Akio-san…." She whispered. Finally she had a guy that was interested in her, a majorly hot guy. Suddenly she felt both his hands rest on her shoulders and his body was closing on the gap between them. She started to feel very awkward.

'He's going to kiss me' She thought. She was paralyzed; she watched his face inch closer to hers. A strange sensation churned in her stomach as he pressed himself closer, with one hand holding on to her face; moving her head up for easier access. She couldn't move. The feeling that she had swarming in her stomach was not excitement or happy nervousness; it was fear. Her eyes teared up, unable to say something.

"Let her go Akio!" Mamoru growled stopping a few feet away with Motoki close by. He was horrified to see what Akio was about to do, he was going to take Usagi's first kiss. Akio didn't seem too upset, he moved his gaze to see Mamoru and Motoki, than he looked down to a shivering Usagi confused by why Mamoru was doing there.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed angry that he was ruining her first kiss. The most romantic moment in her life.

"Go home Odango! It's late." He demanded in a low husky voice, taking a step forward, warning her with his eyes. She blushed, knowing that Akio heard what Mamoru called her. She was now very mad at him.

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed back moving a step closer as well.

"Usagi-chan, I think you should go home now." Motoki said.

"Motoki-san, not you too" She was feeling very trapped, and was very embarrassed that this was happening in front of Akio. She felt his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing.

"It's okay, Usagi-san, it is late, you should go home before your parents get home." He smiled down to her. Mamoru narrowed his eyebrows, his eyes were burning; he was getting really mad.

"Oh no!" Usagi remembered that she had to get home before her father came back from work, and her mother back from dinner. Without thinking, she sped past them, with no goodbyes for anyone. Akio turned around after watching Usagi's race out of his sight. He smirked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She's still in middle school!" Mamoru shouted, his fists balled tightly. Akio smirked once more, pushing his silky brown hair back.

"That's how I like them, small and young. They feel better under me." He laughed.

"Shut up Akio! You stay away from her." Motoki shouted. He had known Usagi for a long time, and had grown to have a special bond with her; he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Seems like you two kinda have a thing for her too?" He smirked getting ready to walk past Mamoru. Motoki was disgusted.

"You're sick!" He shouted back noticing the Mamoru was really getting angry. He pulled on his arm, trying to make sure to hold him back from using physical force.

"I'm not sick, I just like having fun." He laughed. It was enough to set Mamoru over the edge and he launched himself aiming a punch right on Akio's face. Motoki was shocked and tried to hold back Mamoru before he hit again. Akio flew to the ground, his nose was bleeding. He was really ticked off now.

"That's it! I was just gonna play with her, but now. You wait, just watch what I'm going to do now!" He shouted. Mamoru was getting ready for another punch but Motoki insisted he hold that back.

"You listen to me Akio! Don't you dare go near her again!." The words shocked Motoki. He had never seen Mamoru like this. Akio smirked and disappeared into the night. Mamoru took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Chiba you okay?" Motoki asked, almost afraid to step closer to his friend. In all the years he had known him, he had never seen him loose his calm like that. It was the first time her saw Mamoru lash out without thinking.

"Come on, lets go." He didn't want to think about what he did or the words that left his mouth.

'Why did I act like that?' He thought calmly looking down to his fist.

……………………………..

Usagi made it home before anyone else. She was humiliated.

"And Motoki-san too…" She sighed not sure why they were there or why they were making such a big deal out of it. She ran upstairs to her room, and got ready for another hot bath.

"That jerk Mamoru! He probably talked Motoki-san into it! How dare he embarrass me like that? Oh now Akio-san will never want to see me again." She whimpered sinking her face into the water.

"The stupid jerk" He had officially past the enemy line, he was now on the top of the 'people she hated with a crazy passion for life' list.

"Akio-san will never see me again…he probably thinks I'm a freak..." She finished her bath and headed to her room. Her mother and brother were home followed by her father.

"Usagi, we have some dessert for you." Her mother called out. At the sound of delicious dessert, Usagi forgot what she was so depressed about and bounced downstairs to consume the large double chocolate cake.

……………………………………

On the next chapter of "Enemies to More…: What will happen when Motoki tries to delicately talk to Usagi…how will Mamoru talk to her about Akio…On the next episode of "Enemies to More. (heheehehehehe)


	4. I hate you: Mamoru & Usagi

Chapter Four: "I hate you!" Mamoru & Usagi

Usagi was already awake. She didn't want to waste her weekend and wanted to forget everything that happened last night. She was really humiliated, and wondered what Akio thought about her now.

"Forget it, it's done Usagi. You have to go out and just have a good time." She clapped her hands together confirming that she would forget this.

"But why did Motoki-san do that too?" She sighed.

"I'll just ask him when I get to the arcade." She smiled again, feeling very confident and in control. She happily changed her clothes and headed out. It was still very early and most of the stores were still closed. This was unusual for her, but she didn't want to waste one moment of her 'alone time'.

Depressed that she didn't really organize her timing very well, she headed to the park. It was empty, with a few ducks swimming around in the pond. It was very relaxing. She took a seat, looking out at the pond, wondering how she should ask Motoki about what he was thinking last night.

"Usagi-chan?" She turned her head to see Motoki a few feet away on the next bench feeding ducks. Her eyes lit up. She was still very happy to see him, even though he had done his part humiliating her.

"Motoki-san? What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully making her way to him. She was greeted with his big hearty smile. He patted for her to sit down next time to him. She blushed.

"Usagi-chan, I need to talk to you about something. About last night." He was stuttering trying to find the right words. He had hoped that he would have at least until the afternoon to talk to her about this. He didn't expect her to be awake so early on a Saturday. Usagi put her hands together, resting them on her legs, looking down. She somehow felt like she did something wrong.

"Usagi-chan, do you know him?" He asked, unsure where to start. Usagi nodded blushing even harder.

"Were you really going to let him…kiss you?" He never thought in a million years that he would be having this conversation with her. He knew that she wouldn't figure out what Akio was really aiming for if he didn't talk to her.

"NO Motoki-san….I was just too shocked to move. It happened…all of a sudden…" She realized now that how dumb it must've looked to Motoki. She just met this guy and was even about to get her first kiss from him. Usagi remembered how scared she was when she saw Akio's face get closer to hers. Motoki wanted to be delicate with how he was going to explain this to her. He didn't want to use 'aggressive language'.

"Usagi-chan, you should stay away from him. He's really bad news." She looked up at him, he wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Why?" She asked feeling a bit saddened, but happy that maybe Motoki was jealous.

"Usagi-chan, guys like Akio just go after one thing. He's had a lot of girlfriends and he's broken all their hearts." He looked down to her. She looked very mature, very beautiful. He was really noticing her pretty features. Her body was also changing, she was becoming curvy. He blushed and looked away quickly before she could notice that he was checking her out.

"I get it, you think I'm too young to date him?" She asked, her voice low and soft. That was not what he was trying to say. He didn't want to come out and use words that would weird her out.

"No no Usagi-chan. It's not that. It's just Akio is _very_ experienced and _very_ mature…." He was hoping that it was starting to sink in but it obviously wasn't.

"I'm mature too Motoki-san!" There were two large bubbles of tears hanging at the edge of her eyes. He sighed, blushing nervously.

"Usagi-chan, I just don't want you getting hurt." He whispered, patting her shoulder. Usagi's world lightened up, Motoki was patting her back. And he was worried for her. She lit up with happiness. It was than that she realized that she was afraid of Akio, she felt uncomfortable and nervous. She always pictured her first kiss would be more happy.

"Oh Motoki-san, don't worry I'll be okay. It doesn't matter, Akio-san will probably never see me again anyways." She smiled, realizing that she was sounding way too happy about this.

"Good, Chiba and I were really worried." He sighed. Usagi's ears perked at the sound of his name.

"That baka? Worried about me? Yeah right!" She snorted stretching in her seat. Motoki flinched a bit noticing how nice her legs were.

"Seriously Usagi-chan, he was really upset with Akio. He got so mad that he even punched him."

"WHAT!" Usagi freaked out, almost sending Motoki off the bench in a panic.

"He hit him!" She was very very mad. There was a bizarre burst of flames surrounding her, as she cracked her fingers ready for murder.

"Calm down, he was really worried. It's not like him to get so worried. You should be happy that he cared." Motoki did make a point, but she was still upset that he stepped over that line. She sank back down, sighing; she now had confirmation that Akio would never in this life time see her again.

"Cheer up, I have to go now and open the arcade, come by later okay" He smiled, dusting off the bread bits off his pants. She stood up smiling agreeing to make a visit to the arcade a bit later. He waved her goodbyes and left. Usagi blankly starred at the pond, smiling.

………………………………………

Later that morning…

"I think she got what I was trying to say. I mean I didn't want to come out and just say that he only wanted her for …" Motoki couldn't even say it out loud, when it came to Usagi it just felt wrong to associate those kinds of things with her. Mamoru put down his drink.

"You know she won't get it. You have to be blunt with her. She's so ditzy she won't understand unless you just say it how it is." He didn't want to think about Usagi, he hated that she was in his mind all last night. He hated that Akio almost got her first kiss. He didn't understand his crazy possessiveness, he had never felt that way for her or anybody else before.

"We have to talk to her Chiba, otherwise she might just get hurt."

"We? I'm not talking to her about nothing. I did my part last night." He groaned. He felt better knowing that at least his paper was done and over with. He could relax now. Motoki put down the glass looking at him worried.

"Chiba, don't you care if she gets hurt?" He asked examining his eyes. Mamoru leaned back a bit and looked back at his friend.

"It's not my problem Motoki. She's the one who just stood there, she wanted to be kissed by that lecher." His voice was deep, like his temper was rising again.

"She froze Chiba, she was shocked and couldn't move. She said she was afraid. Wait, oh so if you don't care, why did you get so hyped up last night?" He asked crossing his arms with a small smile.

"I was just stressed out and Akio is just a jerk, I just did it alright. Anyways, you're closer to her than me. So you should to talk to her again." He announced. Motoki sighed, thinking about what he should say to her this time.

"Anyways, I'm going home. I'm gonna catch up with some much needed rest." With that he waved goodbye to Motoki. As he left the arcade doors he noticed Usagi walking happily towards him. She stopped noticing him, her eyes burned flames, her eyebrows were narrowed to a mad point. Mamoru smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted walking closer to the doors. Suddenly Mamoru noticed her lips, the very same lips that Akio would have kissed. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here so early Odango atama?" He smirked. Again, he had just pushed her off the edge yet again.

"You BAKA!"She scrunched up her face and turned around to walk aggressively away from him when she felt hands wrap around her and another covering her mouth. Fear swelled up in her as she felt the wall against her back. She opened her eyes when she felt her attacker release her.

"You stay away from him, don't you get why he wants to date _you_?" He was merciless. Everything about his tone, his body language made Usagi upset.

"And why would I listen to you!" She screamed pushing his chest back so she had more room to get out of the small gap between the arcade and clothing store. He grabbed her arm again forcing her to stay put.

"You really are dumb Odango atama. Akio just wants sex. That's all. Didn't you wonder why a guy like him wanted to date you? He's had many girls like you, who are too stupid to realize that they're being taken advantage of." It was like he stabbed her heart a few times and than one last time to make sure it was broken. Her eyes let go of tears. She didn't know when she decided to slap him across the face, but she felt the stink of the impact on her palm. Mamoru stepped back feeling the blow on his right cheek. He was mad, he wanted to shake her and slap her back. But than he noticed her eyes were streaming out with tears. She was hurt.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that! Don't ever touch me! I hate you!" She screamed and quickly ran out crying. She felt belittled and hurt. Mamoru was equally upset, he tried to tell her the truth about Akio, and she slapped him. He was the one trying to protect her and she hit him instead of slapping her true attacker.

"That's it, I don't care what happens to her now." He murmured rubbing his cheek. He walked out heading towards his apartment.

"That girl….that Odango atama."


	5. The afternoon with Akio

Okay just so you guys know, since I haven't said it in awhile, I DON'T own Sailormoon (though I have dreams that I do sometimes ) & this chapter contains a little bit of some violence and attempted 'violation' BUT don't worry it's not lemony.

Chapter Five: The afternoon with Akio

Usagi was crying really hard, she didn't want anyone to see her like this and she ducked into the park. She relaxed herself, wiping away the tears. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. She inhaled and exhaled hard to catch her breath and get back some composure.

"That stupid jerk! How could he say that to me?" She was really mad with Mamoru, so much that she was even thinking about giving up the arcade so she would never seen him again. She got back up from the bushes she hid in and walked towards the town area. She leaned against one large tree, her mind was a blank. She couldn't think of anything.

"I wish the girls were here." She whispered gently sighing.

"Usagi-san?" That voice. She quickly looked up to see Akio a couple of feet away from her. He was smiling gladly. She was puzzled.

'Maybe this is a dream..' She thought.

"I'm so glad to see you, I was going to call you, but I guess seeing you is better" He smiled shyly. Usagi looked at him, trying to analyze him, but all she saw was a sweet young man.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing that her eyes were red and she looked flushed. Usagi was embarrassed that he noticed that she had been crying.

"I'm okay." She smiled.

"How about I take you for lunch. I know this really nice place where they have really good food." He smirked giving her his hand. She looked down to his hand.

'It can't be true, he seems so nice and so polite. Like a real gentlemen. Mamoru baka is just crazy.' She thought again, taking his hand. He smiled whole heartedly, it was like the sun rays were all targeting him, to give him that extra heavenly glow. She was starting to feel better.

…………………………………….

The day pressed on and Motoki wondered where Usagi had traveled off to. He was worried that maybe he hurt her feelings, but than he remembered how happy-go-lucky she was when he left her at the park.

"Hmm she's probably just eating" He laughed.

……………………………………..

"Oh that was so good!" Usagi skipped happily. She thought her whole day was ruined but now that she had eaten a fantastic meal with the most handsome guy in the world, she had forgotten all about what she was so bothered by. It was like everything Motoki and Mamoru had said to her flew out of her head.

"So Usagi-san, what would you like to do now?" He smirked gently. Usagi felt embarrassed.

"Um Akio-san, about the other night…I'm.-"

"It's okay Usagi-san, don't worry about it. I know that they were just worried for you. Please don't worry about it." He was so sincere, so understanding. She never thought he would want to see her after that whole incident. She thought about what Mamoru said to her; and she concluded that it was all a lie. He starred down at her, dreamingly. Suddenly a sudden burst of thunder shook the ground, followed by buckets full of rain drops. Everyone quickly scurried around to find shelter. Akio held on to Usagi trying to cover her. They ducked under the cover of a café.

"Usagi-san, I hope that you don't take this the wrong way, but my apartment is not far from here…we could go there and grab an umbrella…that is if you trust me?" He was looking down to his feet, like a lost boy. Usagi was a bit surprised by the offer and was going to think about it, when yet another loud thunder clap forced her to agree.

"We can't stay out here that's for sure without one." Her eyes were large circles, her teeth grinding together as the fear of more thunder claps drove her insane. Akio smirked looking down to her. He gave her his hand and than took off from their temporary shelter. The rain was really coming down, large puddles were already forming all over the streets. Usagi looked ahead and saw Akio look back slightly.

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama?" She whispered and than quickly shook the notion off.

…………………………………….

Mamoru was relaxing, drinking a nice tall glass of orange juice when he heard the loud grumble of thunder. He looked up from the couch wondering why the weather changed so quickly. An extremely bad feeling overwhelmed him, it was the same feeling he got when Sailor moon was in danger; but he wasn't transforming for some reason.

"Ah come to think of it, I haven't seen anymore of those youma's lately. There's only one more crystal left to find…what are they planning?" He lost his train of thought when he heard yet another loud crash of thunder, this time it was deep, almost shaking the floor. He looked down to his drink.

"Ah stop this Chiba! It doesn't matter, it's her own fault." He sighed getting up making his way to the window screen door leading to the balcony. He rested his forehead on the glass closing his eyes. He opened them slowly looking out at the people quickly running to find shelter. The rain was getting more aggressive. Suddenly he saw two blonde pig-tails flying to the next apartment building. His eyes widen with surprise. She was being led by Akio to his apartment. He watched her run behind him in the rain, jumping out of her skin each time the thunder growled.

"That idiot! What is she doing!" He shouted following her with his eyes until she disappeared into the building.

"Danmit!" He cursed racing to grab his jacket and keys, and zoomed out of his apartment.

…………………………………..

Usagi was out of breath, but extremely happy to get out of the rain and away from all the lightning and thunder filling the darkening sky. Her clothes were soaked. The white blouse she wore was stuck to her body, showing her bra clearly to the naked eye. The rain fall had made her look very seductive and very willing. Akio smirked examining her body as she tried to wipe away the drops of rain from her face.

"Usagi-san, here, put this on…" He looked away handing her his wet cotton grey jacket. Usagi looked down to her blouse, realizing how much it revealed. She accepted the jacket, feeling like she could completely trust Akio. She was positive that what Mamoru thought about Akio was 100 wrong. She smiled as he turned around so he didn't face her. To her it seemed like he was embarrassed about the fact that she was soaked.

"Thanks Akio-san." Usagi quickly wrapped the jacket around her and laughed hysterically.

"Usagi-san, you're okay going up to my apartment right?" He smiled shyly looking down to the ground. Usagi smiled feeling warm in his jacket. She grabbed his hand forcing him to look to her. She nodded yes. He smiled and led her the way up. The elevator ride was quiet; the silence was making her a bit uneasy. She hated places that were too quiet, she always felt the need to make noise. She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice the obvious glances Akio made at her, grinning devilishly.

When he opened the apartment door, Usagi was amazed how clean and nice his apartment was. She walked in after Akio admiring the place.

"This place is so nice." She complimented. Akio smiled slipping off his shoes.

"Come on, I'll pour you some juice, apple okay?" He asked making his way to the kitchen. Usagi felt strange, she thought they were just stopping in to get an umbrella. But quickly threw that thought away at the wonderful view from his balcony. She ran up to look down to the ground and than up to the sky. It was getting dark, even though it was only 3pm.

"Usagi-san, I have a shirt in my room you could borrow if you want to dry up?" He offered opening the door to his room. He looked shy and trembled. Usagi watched his lost boyish face, as if he was really uncomfortable offering the shirt. Usagi smiled, feeling safe and assured.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly. She was in the door way to his room when she felt him push her in forcibly. She hit the ground face first, her head was spinning in a crazy mess and she saw little Luna cats flying around her head. Before she could look up she felt Akio pull her to her feet and than throw her on to the bed. Usagi shook her head, realizing where she was.

"Akio-san, what are you doing?" She was in tears starting to realize that her situation was not looking good. He grinned hungrily, taking off his shirt.

"Come on, it's only fair. I broke the bank feeding you." He smirked again. Usagi got up from the bed trying to make a run for the door, when he slammed into her. Her face and body hit the door hard. He was pressing against her, making sure to grab her hips and pull back. He wanted to make her see what he wanted from her. Usagi's eyes widen with fear and panic.

"No let go! Stop this Akio!" She screamed. He slammed against her, forcing her face to hit the door once again. He pulled her to face him, almost taking a sick happiness from her fear. He was smiling perversely. Without warning he threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the bed. Usagi was shocked and unaware of her surroundings. Her body was not responding to her fear. He started to hover over her, when she finally gained consciences and hit him across the face. He was surprised and even more surprised when he felt her hit him once more. He moved back kneeling on the bed as Usagi frightfully moved to run off the bed when he grabbed her shoulder, swung her violently to face him and slapped as hard as he could.

"Don't you ever hit me again!" He snorted. Usagi was dazed, her head spun down to the bed where she tried to fight unconsciousness. Akio leaned again for a kiss when Usagi kicked against his stomach with her knee as hard as she could. He gasped for air, she hit him again until he was off of her. Akio, hitting the last patient nerve he had, grabbed her one last final time and slapped her as hard as he could. The pain stunk her whole body as she landed back on the bed face down. She couldn't move this time, she was too stunned. Her body was tired.

'Somebody help me…' She cried. Her mind was exploding.

"Don't worry, this time I'll tie you up nice and good." He smirked tying her wrists tightly to the headboard. She was regaining her strength and struggled against the tight ropes. He flung his body on top of her, crushing her already tired body. She let out a gasp of air, crying.

"Please Akio, don't do this!" She screamed. He laughed at her attempts to scream for help as loud as she could. But it was no use, no one could hear her; no one would save her. He traced her body up and down the sides of her thighs and than back up, teasing her with fear.

"Hmm I'm gonna have a lot of fun Usagi." He whispered into her ear. She was still crying begging to be let free. Suddenly Akio grabbed the back of her shirt and ripped her blouse. Her face pressed deeper into the sheets trying to hide the shame. He was starring at her back and the strap of her bra. He smiled as he slowly made his way to kiss her back.

"HELP ME!" She screamed one last time.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Akio flung off of Usagi in a quick flash hitting the floor violently hard. He was stunned. Mamoru looked down at Usagi's beaten body.

"Mamoru?" Usagi whispered recognizing the voice.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Mamoru didn't wait for Akio to stand up properly to fight, instead his mind detonated in fury and he charged at him with full force. His eyes smoldered in dark madness as he punched and kicked him twice before Akio smacked hard against the wall of his bedroom. His nose was bleeding and there was blood dripping down from his lips. He was hurt bad.

"If you ever touch her again, I'LL KILL YOU!" Mamoru's body tensed up, he was ready to kill. Akio struggled to stand up, holding on to his left arm. The impact of the wall was hard and he worried that his arm was broken. He wiped the blood from his lips when Mamoru gave him the final blow. Akio blacked out as he landed against the wall once more.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" He walked over to Usagi who was whimpering gently. She was still tied up, her fists in tight balls, not sure where she should be looking. Her body was hurting, her face was a bruised mess; she wanted to cry forever. Mamoru didn't say anything as he untied her wrists. She didn't look up at him, she quickly sat up and covered her body with her torn up blouse. Mamoru, wordlessly draped his jacket over her, and pulled her to walk. She wobbled a bit, her body was still sore from the beating she took from Akio. Usagi made sure to not look back at Akio, she didn't want his face in her mind right now.

OOHH what will happen now you ask? OH it's gets good my friends, it gets REALLY good…okay I'm lying it's not that good. Review plzers!


	6. Usagi's first Kiss

This is so sad…I have only 3 reviews! WHY GOD WHY! sniffles Plz review otherwise I won't know if this story sucks or is good Pretty plz. But big thanks to the ppl who did- I love you! By the way, I removed the story and re-added (because I'm so crazy that I just had to add this one little thing in….yes I know there are other ways to make changes, I get it)

Chapter Six: Usagi's first kiss

Mamoru didn't say a word to Usagi in the elevator down, and nor did he breathe a word to her as they left Akio's apartment building. He grabbed her hand and led her quickly across the street to his apartment complex. Usagi was still very anxious and terrified, but she didn't say anything to Mamoru. On the way up the elevator a few people looked at Usagi soaked and bruising face, and glanced back to Mamoru. Everyone knew him very well and knew that the picture was not what it seemed, she was not bruised because of him.

Usagi kept her eyes to her feet, trying hard not to think about what Akio was doing to her. The feeling of his hands was still on her body, she felt filthy and sick to her stomach.

'How did this all happen?' She asked herself. Tears started to form in her eyes, but the realization that she was with Mamoru calmed her. Being under his protection relaxed her frantic mind. He gestured for her to come inside his apartment after he entered. She didn't hesitate. He slammed the door shut, alarming Usagi as she stepped in. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted pacing back and forth. Usagi looked ashamed. Her face was hurting from all the hits she took and her rip cage was throbbing just as bad.

"How could you be that dumb to go into his apartment like that! A guy you don't know?" His anger was clear from the deep dark expression in his eyes. He was mad. Mad at the fact that Usagi was going to be hurt like that, mad at the fact that she fell for Akio's tricks so easily; mad that he was not there sooner. She stared down to her feet slowly crying.

"No don't you cry, you did this to yourself! You went in there, so don't cry!" He shouted shaking her slightly forcing her to look up at him. Usagi tried to stop, but she was frightened, she didn't need this treatment right now.

"Stop crying! You're the one who let him do this to you!" He shouted again.

"You let him touch you, you let him try to….I warned you! I told you not to go near him and you…" He knew he should stop his crazy shouting, but he was so hurt and upset inside. He wanted to actually slap her for making him feel this way. He didn't want to shake her, he wanted to hug her; but didn't know how or which emotion to act on.

"Stop shouting at me. Please, just stop." Usagi begged in between sobs. She was exhausted. It took all her energy to try to fight off Akio, plus the mental strain. She felt cold and was dripping wet from the rain.

It was a shock when she felt his arms force her into his embrace. She felt his hand lift up her head and all of a sudden she felt his lips on her. Usagi didn't move, she didn't respond; she was in a horrible state of shock. Her eyes were wide open, all her tears exhausted. Mamoru waited, for her to respond to him, but never got the affection back. She stiffened in his arms, trembling violently. Her legs were giving in, her mind went fuzzy; everything felt strange. But in the very back of her head, far away from the panic she felt; there was a certain familiarity, an acceptance. He released her, still holding on to her arms.

"You were so ready to kiss Akio…but it's a horrible shock to you for me to kiss you!" He shouted at her. Nothing was making sense to him. He didn't mean to kiss her, something else took over his mind and next thing he knew he passionately attacked her mouth.

"How could you…?" Usagi's soft voice whispered. The final blow hit her, she wasn't safe even with Mamoru. He stole her first kiss. She was tired from everything she went through today, and finally her legs gave in. Mamoru's eyes widen as he felt her faint in his arms. He caught her in time. Shame filled his mind.

Mamoru was disgusted with himself. She had just gone through this most stressful moment in her life, possibly damaging her senses for life, than he brings her here to yell at her; and than take her first kiss. He collected her in his arms and placed her gently on his black couch. Her body was cold and shivering. She was still very wet from the rain. He knelt down to face her, it was than he noticed all the red and purple blotches patch her soft skin.

What drove him to this point. Why did he blow up on her like that, why did it matter that much to him that she be always safe. Why did he want her first kiss to be from him.

"Ah Mamoru, you're sick." He whispered to himself.

"She's only 14" He was so happy in his busy world. A world where he was always alone. Maybe that's why he always fought with Usagi. She was his escape from his dark world. She was giving him company everyday without intention. But even with this dreadful feeling swallowing his mind, he felt no regret in kissing her. Yet it was his kiss that obviously drove her past the breaking point.

His apartment was darkening; all his furniture seemed to lurk in the shadows. Nothing had color, everything was bland, dark and depressing.

Usagi was shivering, her cold wet clothes clung on to her. He sighed angrily as he noticed her torn blouse. He stood up and left the apartment only to come back a few minutes later with an older woman. She sighed sadly looking down to Usagi's beaten face and her trembling body. Mamoru knelt down beside Usagi and gently moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Higoshi-sama, should I take her to the hospital?" He asked softly. The older woman smiled and patted Usagi on the head.

"No she'll be alright, she just fainted. Why don't you carry her to your bedroom?" She asked picking her bag up again. Mamoru didn't like the idea. The thought of Usagi laying on her bed.

'Ah stop that chiba' He nagged in his mind. He couldn't think of her like that.

"She'll be more comfortable there." Mrs.Higoshi smiled. Mamoru reluctantly picked Usagi's cold body. She moved closer to his chest, almost curling against him. He felt this energy in him, the feeling he had before he rescued Usagi. This need to protect her.

'Am I going insane?' Mamoru questioned. Mrs. Higoshi waited for him in the room. Mamoru laid Usagi carefully and gently as possible on the bed. She clung on to his shirt, not wanting to let go. This reaction confused him. He pulled her hands down and rested them on her stomach. He left the room again without a word. Again he left the apartment, leaning against the door, trying to get a grip of his emotions.

'Why did I kiss her?' He asked himself over and over again. It felt right, he felt like he needed to. That it was the only thing he could do to protect her. Nothing he was feeling made sense. His rubbed his forehead.

"I was just so stressed out that I just lost it on her…and than I kissed her…." He whispered. He used his logic to make sense of the whole situation. He replayed the kiss over and over in his mind. It was so cold, and forceful, there was no passion; no love.

'But it was warm…' he thought. He shook his head. He put a hand in the pocket of his light blue pants, and rubbed his chest with the other. His was rather drenched in rain as well.

"Okay Mamoru you can come in now." Mrs. Higoshi allowed Mamoru back into his apartment. She noticed how exhausted he looked, almost pale.

"Mamoru, now you don't have to tell me anything. But I would like to know what happened to that girl." She asked politely watching his surprise as he sat on the smaller couch.

"She was attacked by a guy. I warned her about him, but she didn't listen and went to his apartment. I don't know why she went but something in me told me that I had to go over there." He sighed pausing as he looked out to the brooding sky and the terrible rainfall.

"I got there in time, but she had taken a lot of beating…." He leaned his head back trying to relax as the guilt slowly crept up his body. Mrs. Hisgoshi smiled.

"Mamoru, that was a very good thing you did. You saved her. She will be very grateful." She smiled again. Mamoru adjusted in his seat. He looked blankly at the wall knowing that he had to finish the story.

"I was mad. I was mad that she went there. That she put herself at risk like that. I yelled at her a lot, even thought about hitting her. " Mrs. Higoshi started to wonder where this was going now that he was adding more to the story.

"I got so mad that, I just….kissed her." Mrs. Higoshi looked a bit surprised but not as much as she should have been. Mamoru put his head in his hands trying to hide. She sat down beside him placing a gentle old hand on his.

"Mamoru. Don't be upset with yourself." She began.

"It was her first kiss Higoshi-sama." He felt horrible, why did he have to kiss her; what was going through his mind when he did that. Mrs. Higoshi smiled.

"Mamoru people do things all the time that they can't understand, or they just don't want to. But I know this for sure, you saved that young girl. That awful boy could have really hurt her. Life takes us to different paths Mamoru, sometimes you don't know where, you just have to trust that it will be fine." Her smile was giving him confidence. He smiled back.

"Now I'll be back later with her clothes. Just let her rest, she needs it." She smiled and let herself out. Mamoru looked out the window wondering what exactly Mrs. Higoshi was saying.

Than it made sense. Just like one day he found out that he was Tuxedo Kamen but even being a hero still meant loneliness for him. He was always alone on this path and that's how he liked it. He walked into his room, watching Usagi sleep. She hugged the pillow and the sheets. She was dressed in loose casual clothes and her hair was tied in her trade mark buns. She looked peaceful. But the bruises were started to really show color. He turned around and dug out some clean clothes from his closet. He left and changed in the bathroom. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a nice cold glass of juice. 50 minutes had past, and he was still sitting starring out at the dark world.

"MAMORU HELP!" Usagi's voice screeched. It was like reflex for him to jump up and go running to her side. She was sitting up clutching on to the sheets, breathing heavy.

"It's okay, you just had a bad dream." He said softly walking in front of the bed. Usagi calmed herself and came to her senses, it was than she realized that she was in somebody else's clothes. Embarrassed she pulled up the covers.

"You changed my clothes! You took off my clothes!" She screamed sadly. Her eyes were searching, searching for some kind of relief; something good to happen. Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

"Don't accuse me-" He started.

"Oh you're awake already." Mrs. Higoshi walked in holding on to a bag. Mamoru turned around and left the room shutting the door behind him. He didn't say one word. Mrs. Higoshi smiled at the confused and distraught girl.

"It's okay. I'm Mrs. Higoshi." She smiled. Usagi relaxed a bit.

"I live next door. Mamoru came to me and asked for my help. How are you feeling?" She walked gracefully to her bedside and took a seat. Usagi was relieved; this was the small bit of relaxation she was looking for. Usagi leaned over and buried her head into Mrs. Higoshi's chest and started to cry. She needed this. The old kind woman gently stroked her hair easing her.

"It's okay my dear." Mrs. Higoshi gently pulled her to face her.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Usagi."

"That is a lovely name Usagi-san." Her eyes wrinkled into small arches as she smiled.

"I know what happened. But I want to explain something to you." Usagi wiped her tears and sat up properly.

"You know Mamoru was very worried about you." Usagi down to her hands.

"He wanted to take you to the hospital, but I told him that it would be fine. I changed your clothes, and took care of your bruises, and see I did your laundry too." She smiled. She leaned over a bit to grab Usagi's gaze. Usagi lightly touched her sore face, it was starting to bruise really badly.

"His parents died in a tragic car accident when he was very young, too young to even remember them. And every since than, he has been alone. He is a very serious young man. But he also a very kind and gentle" Usagi looked down to her hands again as Mrs. Higoshi continued.

"He has always been so isolated that when someone like you comes into his world it takes away that loneliness, his routine; he doesn't know how to deal with it. To worry this much for someone, is something he has never had to do before. And today, he was mindlessly worried for you." Mrs. Higoshi stopped. Usagi understood, she felt bad for Mamoru. All those times they fought, she never knew that he had no family.

"He's not a bad person Usagi-san. We all do things that make no sense, but if you look closely it starts to make sense."

"But I just went through … and than he started to scream and than….he….." She didn't want to say it. It almost felt wrong to tattle on Mamoru.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have gone to Akio-san's place…." Usagi felt like a criminal. She always thought Mamoru was just a big jerk with a big ego, turns out he's alone. Mrs. Higoshi gently patted Usagi's shoulder.

"Usagi-san, don't blame yourself. The important thing is that somebody saved you. Somebody who was worried about your safety." Her smile was really taking a lot of pressure off of Usagi's mind. Her face was still very sore and so was her body.

"Why don't you get changed, I washed your clothes. Here you go." She handed Usagi her torn blouse, bringing back the memory of Akio. She shivered.

"I'm sure that Mamoru will not mind lending you his shirt." And without asking permission, she went to his closet and pulled down a button up blue shirt, and left the room.

"Usagi-san, take it easy." She smiled. Usagi smiled and thanked her. She looked down at the blue shirt, and sighed; feeling safe again.


	7. Usagi's parents, Mamoru the Hero

Just so you people know, it's about to get a bit lemony in the next few chapters- NOTHING really detailed, but it's still lemony, well it's more like tang; yeah I'll call it tang. You've been warned….

Chapter Seven: Usagi's parents, Mamoru the hero.

Mrs. Higoshi closed the bedroom door behind her and walked promptly to the apartment door. Mamoru quickly dashed towards her asking her to stay.

"Mamoru I've done everything I could. Now you just take her safely home. She's been through a very traumatic experience and she'll need you to be there for her." She smiled patting his chest. His expression was blank as he watched her leave his apartment.

Usagi changed back into her blue skirt, and her white soc's. She briefly giggled at how ridiculous she looked with Mamoru's big shirt on. She leaned closer to the closet mirror examining her face. It was turning red and purple. She sighed noticing how grey and bland Mamoru's room was.

"Everything's black and grey." She whispered. She touched her lips, they were slightly swollen. Before that memory flooded her mind, she shook her head. She walked out of the room a bit nervous. She knew that Mrs. Higoshi wasn't there anymore and she worried what she should say to Mamoru. He watched her as she walked into the living area with her hands clutching on to her torn blouse. He didn't know that she would be wearing his shirt, but he didn't mind; what he did notice though that her bruises were getting worse. Her left cheek had one large purple patch, the bottom of her chin and another at the bottom of her right eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He wanted to stop looking at her, but he couldn't get his eyes to cooperate. It felt like looking away from her, would mean that she was in danger. Usagi looked down, nodding yes. There was a small silence.

"It's getting late. I'll drive you home." He picked up his car keys and gestured for her to follow him. The way down the elevator was silent and so was the walk to his car. He opened the door for her, gently holding her arm when he thought she was about to fall. Usagi liked his touch, she felt safe.

On the drive home, Usagi was wondering how she would explain this to her parents. Why her face was so badly bruised, why she was wearing a man's shirt and what he was doing dropping her home. She knew that this experience had freaked her out. But eventually she will get over it, yet she knew her father; and if he found out exactly what happened, he would never let her out of her room. Her eyes twirled and her expression was pathetically comical as she contemplated what she should say to her parents. She pictured her family putting her in a cage, with security camera's and alarms everywhere, and there would be a 'do not feed the Usagi' sign on it. Mamoru kept glancing back at her, noticing that she was stiff and anxious. Her fists were so tight that her knuckles were white.

"I'll talk to you parents." He said. Usagi's eyes bulged wanting to protest.

"They'll want to know who I am and why you're wearing my shirt." He continued as he took a turn at a corner.

"Which street is it?" He asked slowing down.

"Just here, make a right turn…" She didn't know what she was thinking, she had to stop him from speaking to her parents.

"You don't understand, if my parents find out that this all happen…" Usagi was trapped. If her parents find out that she went to a young man's apartment, they would be very upset. Mamoru understood what she was trying to say. He knew that she would eventually recover from all of this.

"Don't worry, just let me talk to them." He added. Usagi's face seemed to light up, she felt like Mamoru was actually being nice to her. She smiled slightly looking out her window.

When they pulled up to Usagi's drive way, her heart was running a 100 mile marathon. Her mind had resigned, packed up it's things and took off. Suddenly she didn't want to leave Mamoru's car as he came around to open her door. She gulped and got out. He was much taller than her, she just barely made it to his chest, she thought this height would come in handy when she had to shield herself from her flaming father. Mamoru walked behind Usagi as they got to her door. It was really late and her parents were probably worried sick. Mamoru rang the door bell and instantly the door flung open.

"Usagi! Where have you been?" Her father screamed out as a rainfall of tears ran down his cheeks. Her mother popped up behind him, shoving him aside, forcing him to fall to the ground out of view. Her eyes were horrified and shocked to see her daughter's condition.

"Usagi? What happened? Are you alright?" She asked pulling her into her embrace. Usagi couldn't hold back, she felt like Akio had stained her; and she started to cry. Her mother hugged her tightly, trying to calm her. Her father jumped out demanding to know who Mamoru was and what was going on.

"Sir, if you'll let me explain-"

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister, oh yes, well explain." Her father straightened his glasses and eyed Mamoru suspiciously. He went on his tippy toes to match Mamoru's height.

"Kenji, stop that. Come in please." Usagi's mother invited still holding on to her. Her father turned around to see Usagi's face, it was bruised, and noticed that she was wearing a baggy shirt. His heart jumped.

"Usagi, what happened?" He asked almost at the brink of serious tears. Usagi buried her face even more, sobbing.

"Tsukino-sama, she was attacked walking home. The guy just wanted to rob her. He hit her a few times, but I was able to get there in time." Usagi's eyes widen hearing the lie Mamoru delivered. Her mother tightened her grip on Usagi, but something in her told her that something didn't sit right with his story. Her father grabbed Mamoru in a tight hug and thanked him for saving his little girl.

"Usagi?" Her mother asked looking down to her head.

"I was attacked, Mamoru-san came and saved me." Usagi stuttered.

"Hey what's going on, Nee-chan, what happened?" Shingo asked walking in from behind his mother. He noticed Usagi's tearful bruised face.

"This brave young man, saved our Usagi. Thank you so much for protecting her." Mr. Tsukino madly shook Mamoru's hand. He smiled nervously.

"I'll take Usagi upstairs, I think she needs to rest." Mrs. Tsukino said making her way to the stairs with Usagi still tucked under her arm.

"Mamoru, please stay and have dinner with us. It's the least we can do for what you did for my daughter" Mr.Tsukino asked. Mamoru looked up to Usagi weakly walking upstairs with her mother.

"You don't have to thank me. I think she could use the rest today Tsukino-sama. Thank you for the offer though." Mamoru slightly bowed opening the door to make his exit. Mrs. Tsukino looked back to Mamoru, she knew that something else had happened. She was very happy that Usagi was at least safe. Mamoru left, leaving Mr.Tsukino and Shingo waving him goodbye.

………………………………

Usagi got to her room, she finally felt like she could relax. She was still surprised that Mamoru lied for her to her parents.

"Usagi I'll ran you a bath, and you can change in more comfortable clothes." Her mother smiled. Usagi gave her mother a tight hug before she left.

After her bath she was in her pajama's laying on her bed starring at her ceiling, wondering why Mamoru lied for her.

"I don't get it." She whispered. Her mother knocked her door and let herself in with some snacks that seemed to light up Usagi's eyes. It was all her favorite junk food.

"I figured you deserved a good dinner." Her mother giggled sitting down beside her gently playing with her hair. Usagi dug in, but for some wild reason; her appetite wasn't there, not even for a large helping of rice cakes.

"Mamoru seems like a wonderful young man." Her mother said, catching Usagi's attention.

"Usagi, it's a very important deal that somebody risked himself getting hurt to save somebody. Is he your friend?" She asked watching Usagi's expression change from surprise to understanding. She finally really appreciated that he somehow saved her. But how did he know that she was in danger, or where she was.

"Tell me the truth honey." Mrs. Tsukino was serious now. She knew that the story that was given wasn't the real one. Usagi's eyes became two little black buttons and her mouth in a terrible smile, giving her away further.

"I'm your mother Usagi. A mother always knows." She held on to her hand, her face begging to know the truth. She knew that it was something terrible, something that could have cost Usagi her youth and her virginity.

"Okay." Usagi admitted, looking down at her hand cupped in her mothers.

"There's this boy, Akio, who seemed like he really liked me. It started to rain really badly and we went to his apartment just to get an umbrella. Next thing I know…he was…." Her mother's eyes filled up with tears. What she feared was coming true.

"Tell me Usagi." Her mother demanded that she tell her details of exactly what he did and where he touched. Usagi was embarrassed, this had to be the hardest thing she ever had to do. Even battling youma's was easier than this. Mrs.Tsukino's tense body relaxed knowing that Akio didn't succeed, thankfully Mamoru burst into action.

"Well thank goodness. We owe Mamoru a lot. But how did he know that you were in danger?" Mrs. Tsukino was not sure where Mamoru popped out of. Usagi thought about it, and didn't know either. Her mother smiled and petted her hair softly.

"When it comes to the matter of heart, no one really knows why we do the things we do." The sentence forced Usagi to remember the kiss Mamoru gave her.

'Does this mean…Mamoru-san…' The thought was bringing a rosy blush to her cheeks.

"He was mad at me." Usagi continued with her head hung low.

"I'm sure he would be Usagi, I am very upset that you went to this stranger's apartment." Her mother stated with her eyebrow's slightly narrowed.

"But thankfully, Mamoru brought you to his, and went to get help. The bruises will probably heal a lot sooner because he did the right thing." Usagi thought back to what Mrs. Higoshi said about Mamoru. That he wanted to take her to the hospital.

'That's how much he was worried …for me?' She thought. Why couldn't she think about all of this before, why was it wall making sense now.

"Why didn't you want us to know the truth?" She asked, when she suddenly she heard her husband knocking on the door while asking if Usagi was alright, if she needed anything and a 100 more questions. A large tear drop popped down at the side of her head.

"I see." She smiled nervously.

"I know that I'm afraid right now, but I won't be forever. But I thought you and dad would lock me up forever." Usagi continued regaining structure after her father left. Her mother agreed twitching nervously at the thought of him locking their daughter in a cage with a 'do not feed the Usagi' sign. Mrs. Tsukino's faced glowed, she was proud of her daughter, she was maturing a bit by bit each day. Her mother patted her shoulders once more, getting up.

"You should get some rest Usagi." She smiled.

"Good night honey, I love you." She kissed her forehead and walked out, closing the door and turning the lights off. She could hear her father asking her mother how she was doing and if Usagi was alright. Everybody was really worried about her.

Mrs. Tsukino went into her husband's embrace as they entered their bedroom. Mr. Tsukino was taken back holding on to his wife.

"Ikuko, what's wrong?" He asked looking down at her.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to promise me that you will not over react." Her tone changed, she was being very serious about this. Her daughter confided in her, and she wanted to make sure that her life was not going to be shut down after this. Kenji swallowed hard understanding that something big was going to hit him.

"She went to a boy's apartment when it started to rain to get an umbrella." Ikuko could see her husband's left eye start to twitch uncontrollably.

"And he tried to assault her there. Oh that monster was touching our child Kenji. If it wasn't for Mamoru, she would have been…." She started to sob softly as Kenji's body began to shake with madness, however he continued to smile.

"I guess we owe Mamoru more than just dinner." He said, wanting to burst into Usagi's room, build a cage around her and put up a "do not feed the Usagi' sign.

"What if he hadn't gotten there in time Kenji. Our little girl." Ikuko buried her crying face into Kenji's chest. His heart was weeping but he didn't cry this time. He held on to his wife.

"It's okay Ikuko, the important this is that she is okay, and that Mamoru did get to her on time." He was very grateful to Mamoru, he really saved his daughter; and didn't even act like the Hero, he just quietly dismissed himself.

"We owe him a lot more than we can ever give." Ikuko looked up and smiled at him, realizing that he was for once really calm and collective; than she noticed the "do not fee the Usagi' sign he was carrying behind his back.

"Oh no you don't! Give me that!" She screamed hitting him on the head with the sign. She stopped and sighed loudly.

"We're lucky aren't we Ikuko?" He asked rubbing the large bump growing out of his head. She was confused.

"Our daughter has a person like that in her life. To know she was in danger just like that, and without even considering the situation ran to protect her…." Kenji smiled with his eyes closed. Ikuko smiled and went into his embrace once more.

Usagi was really missing Luna's company. She wanted to tell her about everything that happened, even the kiss. It was than she remembered that Rei was dating Mamoru. She felt horrible, how would she explain this to her.

"I have to give this back." She pulled Mamoru's shirt up. She ate a few more rice cakes before deciding to just lay down. Her mind and body exhausted she fell asleep quickly with his shirt in her hand, feeling a little unsafe; like something was missing.

………………………..

Mamoru couldn't sleep again. He hadn't slept ever since that first day when he saw Akio with Usagi, draped over her; trying to kiss her. That image was itching away his sanity, but now the picture of her being trapped under him begging to be freed; was going to haunt him. He layed own on the couch still very damp from Usagi's cold body.

"Now I know why Higoshi-sama wanted her to be moved." He put his face against the area where her face was, he could smell her scent. It was comforting to him.

"What's going on with me?" He asked getting up and walking over to his room again. The night sky had settled down, it was just clear open sky with a magnificent moon and brilliant stars. He was nervous about getting back in his bed, the thought of Usagi laying there was driving him somewhere he didn't want to go. He remembered back to earlier in the week when she was bouncing around all happy, like nothing in the world could make her sad. He liked that Usagi, the Usagi that laughed like an annoying little hyena, the Usagi that ate more than a grown man could, the Usagi that smiled at everyone.

"She did look older today." He giggled thinking back to what Motoki said about her features. But now her soft elegant features were bruised. He sighed. He pictured her body when she was laying on his couch, how beautiful she was. How much of a woman she was starting to look like. Suddenly his face lit up, embarrassed.

"What am I thinking?" He shook his head, rubbing his forehead. He concluded that he was tired and just needed sleep. It wasn't healthy for him to be thinking about a 14 year old girl's body just after she was so close to being ravaged. He pulled the covers to his chest, somehow the bed felt a lot warmer than usual. He turned to side, bringing the pillow Usagi hugged closer to his chest; it was reflex, he wasn't even thinking about it. When he did realize, he put the pillow back away from him.

"What am I doing?" He looked up to his ceiling. It bothered him so much that he didn't know if she was save. He felt like he was on the edge of transforming when he saw Usagi darting into Akio's apartment, but that feeling only surrounded him when Sailormoon was in trouble. And even now, after he was quite positive she was save in her room, sleeping peacefully, that feeling was still lingering.

"Odango atama, what have you done to me." He whispered…


	8. His dream and her realization

Warning: This is gonna have some lemon in it- or in my language, TANG. So if you're under 18 (and you know who you are) you best be getting your behind outta here.

Chapter Eight: His dream and her realization.

He had finally fallen asleep, the moon was looking down at him from the sky, happily giving him the warmth he needed to relax his mind.

"Usako, are you sure you want this?" He asked cupping her face in his hand, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, love radiating off her smile. She nodded yes. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. He took her mouth into a deep loving kiss as moved causing her slight pain. Her body tensed as he moved further in. He let go of her mouth to allow her to cry gently.

"Are you alright?" He whispered delicately into her ear as a small tear rolled down the side of her face. She felt happy, the pain was going away. He started to move slowly, passionately nuzzling her neck. Usagi held on to the soft white sheets as he sped up, she was happy to do this with him; to consummate their love. He was complete, he had never felt this close to someone, and now that he had Usagi; he vowed to never let her go.

She could hear her soft moans muffled with his as he edged closer to completion. He didn't close his eyes once, he just continued to stare at her lovely flushed face.

"Usako, I love you." He whispered as his body, spent, shivered over hers.

"I love you too Mamo-chan." She whispered back giving in to the feeling.

Suddenly Mamoru jolted upright panting. He was sweating, his heart beat was racing; and his mind was trying to distinguish between reality and fantasy.

"What the…" He felt ashamed. For a week now he had Usagi plaguing his mind. For so long a princess was haunting him begging him to find the Silver Crystal and now Usagi was consuming his mentality. He moved the blanket off his body, trying to cool down. He took off his shirt and rubbed his chest, focusing on his breathing.

"Why does it have to be that." He didn't understand why he was dreaming of her like this.

"She's 14 Chiba, get a grip." He slightly hit the side of head, trying to knock some sense into himself. For a week now, he had been having dreams like this with Usagi at night, but during the day he was as cold as ever to her. What was he trying to hide.

"Usagi…"

………………………………..

Usagi woke up feeling like somebody called her. The room felt so empty without Luna there. She looked at the time, it was 4 in the morning, the moon was still out. She sat up on her bed realizing that she was holding on to Mamoru's shirt. She smiled.

"Why did you kiss me Mamoru-san?" She whispered to the shirt. She felt her lips, they were soft again, not swollen.

"He's my first kiss. The one guy I always hated." She said talking to the shirt.

"What will I tell Rei-chan?" She smiled. She was so upset about the kiss before, but now she felt like it was meant to happen. Like it was destiny. Feeling sleepy again, she laid back down and fell asleep instantly.

"My first kiss…" she whispered in her sleep.

……………………………….

In the morning her mother came in and checked on her many times, and even during the night to make sure she was fine. When Usagi finally woke up it was already early in the afternoon.

"Good morning honey." Usagi's mother said coming into the room with a tray full of breakfast treats. Usagi yawned and stretched her arms and smiled at her mother. Ikuko looked at how much darker Usagi's bruises had gotten, she wanted to hug her and cry with her; but she knew that she had to be strong for her.

"I made your favorites" She smiled placing them on her table. Usagi waddled out and went to brush her teeth leaving Ikuko behind looking down at her bed, there was Mamoru's shirt tangled in with the pillow. She smiled.

"Oh, my sweet little girl." She whispered, her eyes glazing. She turned around quickly when she heard the door opening. In walked Usagi, feeling a bit sad.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"My face…." She sighed as she sat down to the table. Ikuko's heart broke.

"It's okay Usagi, it will get better. Why don't you rest for the next couple of days. You can return to school on Wednesday." Ikuko smiled seeing Usagi's lifted spirit.

"Thanks mom" She said taking a sip of her juice.

"Don't worry about that boy Akio, I told your father and we're going to make sure that he's punished for what he tried to do." Ikuko sternly said, Usagi felt a bit panicked knowing her father knew the truth.

"It's okay. I'll take care of your father." Ikuko laughed, soothing Usagi.

"Now I won't insist on you to get out of your room, you just come out when you feel you're ready okay." She expressed. She knew that Usagi had a lot to think about, even work out some feelings she may have never had before. Ikuko smiled and left her to enjoy her food. Usagi relaxed and dove into her food, feeling very satisfied and well rested. She looked out of her window thinking about what the others were doing, and when they would be calling her to tell her all about their weekend.

"Wonder what I'll tell them" She sighed.

……………………………….

"You what!" Motoki shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the arcade. Mamoru turned red looking around to the people.

"Motoki, keep it down." He gestured cowering lower to his cup. Motoki's face was in deep shock, it was as if a handful of grenades had detonated on his face, leaving behind a puff of smoke emitting off his face.

"But….why?" He asked confused by Mamoru's bizarre action. Mamoru sighed, not knowing himself. He felt ashamed though.

"Chiba, you kissed Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan. I mean you and her never got along, not even for a second…and than you just kissed her?" He gently shook his head, not sure what to think. But he knew that Mamoru was not like other guys, who thought much about the companionship of a woman; so for him to kiss someone, especially Usagi, something was not right.

"What about Usagi-chan's friend, Rei-chan." Motoki asked putting down the dish towel. Mamoru looked up at him.

"What about her? She's just some kid who just keeps asking me to go places with her. I never thought of her as like a girlfriend Motoki. She's only 14." Mamoru sighed once more.

"And so is Usagi. That's why you have to help me fix this." Mamoru said taking a final sip of his coffee. Motoki thought about it for a bit before replying.

"You know, Usagi-chan's a very go lucky girl, and because of this, the kiss might have confused her...especially after what Akio did." Motoki explained. Mamoru's eyes widen with shock and realization.

"After all this is Usagi-chan, and it was her first kiss. You have to make it seem like nothing ever happened so that she doesn't get the wrong impression." Motoki tapped his chin, he really wasn't sure if this was the best advice, but it was all that he had.

"But Chiba, she really is very cute-"

"No Motoki, don't. I'll just go on like before, like nothing ever happened." Mamoru interrupted. He thought about talking to Usagi privately about this, but he worried that he might say something to make things worse. He needed Usagi to stop being on his mind and in his dreams. The kiss he gave her set him over the cliff, and in his dream he finally announced he loved her. It was too much for him, he wanted to go back to his dark alone world. He was destined to be Tuxedo Kamen and find the crystal and the princess in order to find out who is really was; that's all. Motoki nodded.

………………………………

"Usagi, your friends are here. Are you going to be okay?" Her mother asked opening the door to her room. Usagi was dressed in her normal clothes looking out the window still thinking about Mamoru, somehow she couldn't stop. Anytime she tried, his face would pop back into her mind.

"Yeah mom." Usagi was happy that she would be seeing her friends. She waited, feeling nervousness creeping up on her. A few minutes later, the girls came into the room, silent in shock.

"Usagi-chan" Minako whispered making her way to Usagi standing up. She didn't know where to put her hands so she let them dangle on her sides. The girls quickly walked up to her as Minako gave her a hug. Usagi felt nervous again looking back at Rei.

"What happened, your mom said that you were attacked." Makoto asked.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked. They sat down around her table waiting for Usagi to start. Luna jumped on to the table with Artemis. Luna felt guilty, had she been with Usagi, she could have protected her. Usagi smiled touching her face.

"Does it look bad?" She asked thinking about changing the subject. The girls looked at each other and smiled back at her.

"Usagi-chan, you always look very pretty." Ami said

"Now tell us Usagi, what happened?" Rei insisted. She was upset at the person who did this to her. She had never seen Usagi so quiet, so out of it. She had become so accustomed to a smiling, loud Usagi; but the person in front of her seemed broken. Usagi looked down to her hands.

"I met a guy…his name is Akio." She started. Everyone seemed surprised and they had to restrain from jumping closer to her. Rei tensed up. Usagi started her tale, nobody interrupted. She could feel their eyes watering up as she went on to explain how much Akio hit her and how much she tried to fight back.

"Mamoru saved me." The girls leaned back in shock and than leaned closer to hear more of her rescue. Rei twitched, something in her stomach told her this was not getting good. Usagi glanced up at Rei a couple of times as she explained how he yelled at her.

"He yelled at you after what you went through?" Makoto angrily voiced.

"Hmm I think he was just mad at the situation." Minako explained. Rei insisted she continue. Usagi started to flinch, thinking of how to talk about this. The big cloud of silence that loomed over them was frightening the girls. A bead of sweat slid down the side of Rei's face.

"…he…he kissed me." Usagi whispered. Makoto, Ami and Minako gasped in shock. Rei felt hurt, like she wanted to cry. Usagi looked up to Rei.

"He kissed you?" Luna and Artemis shouted in sync.

"Rei-chan I'm sorry. I didn't kiss him back. It was just all so sudden and I just …I just fainted." Usagi explained, feeling ashamed.

"It's not your fault Usagi-chan." Minako insisted.

"Why did Mamoru-san kiss you?" Ami questioned placing a hand on her chin. Rei sadly looked down to her hands.

"Mamoru and you always fought so much." Luna added jumping down to Usagi's side.

"I think he's telling you something Usagi." Rei explained. Usagi looked sadly back at her. The girls looked back to Rei, feeling very sorry for her.

"No Rei-chan, he's your boyfriend." Usagi continued. Rei nodded side to side, slightly smiling. The girls looked at Rei concerned.

"Nah, I always asked him to go out with me. I think he might've felt sorry for me I guess. But he kissed you Usagi, maybe there's something there." Rei looked up at Usagi.

"No Rei-chan, all we ever do is fight." She protested. Usagi felt like such a betrayer.

"Why would he just kiss you?" Artemis asked

"Enemies can always become more." Makoto explained folding her arms. Rei didn't seem too upset, somehow it made more sense for Usagi to be with Mamoru. The girls thought about it, not sure what to do with the situation.

"I think you should talk to him Usagi-chan. You two need to figure out if there's something there." Ami suggested. The girls agreed.

"It would be best to talk it over with him, if you want to find out what's on his mind." Luna added placing a small paw on Usagi's leg.

"You won't know what is going on, if you don't talk to him about this." Rei said as she slipped to her side, close enough to pat her shoulder. Usagi sighed.

"Rei-chan" She whispered.

"Don't worry about me Usagi, you Odango atama, you should worry about yourself. Besides, I'm just glad you're alright." Rei smiled. The scouts agreed, smiling back at Usagi.

"Thank you guys." Usagi smiled back. She felt good about her situation, and she could even start to admit to herself that maybe Mamoru felt something for her. Maybe she felt something for him. After al the kiss was warm.

'Could I be in love with Mamoru?' She thought as she watched her friends discuss what they should first do.

For those people who hate Akio, don't worry there is going to be some serious 'butt' kicking later. On the next chapter : What does Usagi tell Naru and Umino?


	9. Naru and Umino

I wanna give a special thanks to : NEO DIJI thank you! And a big thanks to the other wonderful ppl ! heheheehe) And just for you Neo Diji I've already thought about what's gonna happen to Akio hysterical laughter

Chapter Nine: Naru and Umino

Usagi was sitting in her room watching some girls from her school walking past her home. She sighed, she never thought she would want to actually go to school. She had been in her room since the whole incident happened, she had been trying to find sanctuary there; but now she was growing tired and lonely. However, every time she stepped out of her room, she felt like Akio would show up from the corner somewhere and attack her again.

"Why did this have to happen?" She whispered moving to her bed.

"Usagi-chan? Are you okay?" Luna asked sitting up on her bed. Usagi nodded with a soft smile but winced at the pain in her cheeks. The bruises were only getting worse. Luna moved to sit beside.

"It'll be okay soon." She smiled. Usagi smiled back looking out her window.

"You have your birthday to look forward to." Luna said hoping to the window sill with a bright smile. With everything that went on, she had forgotten that her 15th birthday was coming up on Friday. She did feel better thinking about it.

"What do you want for your birthday Usagi-chan?" Luna asked trying to get her mind involved with other things. Usually it was quite easy to distract Usagi, all you had to mention was food or hot boys and her mind automatically shifted gears. But since the incident happen, Luna was finding it very hard to get Usagi to think about anything else.

Usagi thought about it, there was nothing that she could think of that she wanted. Usagi laid down on her bed, thinking about how wonderful her 14th birthday was. The girls had taken her out to a fantastic café and ordered her the biggest strawberry cake followed by a day at the amusement park. Her parents had rented all her favorite movies and made her favorite dishes for dinner, and all her friends were invited to enjoy with her. Motoki had given her a free shake and cute bunny slippers, she was very happy with them. Of course, Mamoru had made so much fun of her that day, calling her Odango atama mercilessly. She cringed and smirked thinking back to all the fights they had. They were always running into each other, no matter where she was; he seemed to be there too.

Like the time she was on the bus with Luna to school, and Mamoru was sitting next to her and almost got caught talking to the cat. He asked her if that cat just talked and Usagi jumped out of her skin and watched her bones rattle madly. She was so shocked seeing him on the bus with her that she had almost suffocated Luna. It was than that she found out that he went to the Juban College two blocks away from her high school.

We were so close to getting caught that day'. Usagi thought. Luna watched Usagi start to giggle as she continued her day dream. Luna smiled feeling a bit better about Usagi's emotional state.

"Luna, I can still fight though, I mean as Sailormoon." Usagi sat up, smiling down at her. Luna was surprised.

"Usagi-chan. You're very brave." She smiled happily with little tears sitting on the edge. Usagi smiled too, feeling a lot better.

"After all how else will I see Tuxedo Kamen-sama" She giggled devilishly. Luna's eyes twirled in circles as she her smile twitched.

'…for Tuexedo Kamen-sama….' Luna thought.

"I think I'm going to be okay Luna." Usagi looked back out the window wondering what was going on at school today. She got up and walked out of her room, with Luna following close by.

"Are you sure you're okay Usagi-chan?" Luna asked, since Usagi had never left the room other than to use the washroom. Usagi smiled looking down the hall way.

"I have to get out of my room sometime." And she walked to the kitchen where she found her mom making a cake to cheer her up. She hugged Usagi and poured her some juice.

"Usagi, I called Mamoru, I invited him to dinner tonight." Usagi almost spewed out the juice, her eyes bulged out into two large circles with her mouth flopped open.

"Ah mom, how did you get his number?" Usagi asked looking down to Luna who was equally surprised.

"Oh that was easy, your father bumped into him this morning and he asked him than. He's a very nice gentleman. So polite." Ikuko added. Usagi blushed looking down to her juice.

'But than I would have to face him.' Usagi thought. She was nervous again, her tummy was tied up in a knot, and she didn't understand why she was reacting this way. Ikuko smiled back at her pouring the cake mix into a pan.

"Why don't you go watch some tv, the cake will be ready in 20mins." Her mother smiled. Usagi remembered tv, with all the commotion she had forgotten about television. Her mind did that sometimes, temporarily it would shove things out of her ear; call it spring cleaning it if you will.

In the family room, Usagi started to laugh watching one of her favorite shows. Her face hurt a bit. The phone rang and Ikuko hurried to answer it.

"Usagi, it's Naru-chan!" Ikuko handed Usagi the phone. Usagi took a nice deep breath in and said one loud 'hello' almost piercing Naru's ears.

"Usagi, are you okay? You weren't at school today?" Naru asked, knowing very well that Usagi's cheerful hello was not real, she hardly ever missed school. Usagi stumbled with her words as she looked over at Luna for help.

"Naru-chan…I was attacked over the weekend….."

"WHAT! Usagi, are you okay, what happened?" Naru blurted out, a surge of panic filling her.

"I'm okay. You want to come over?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, can Umino come over too?" Naru asked feeling awkward that she wanted him to be there. After all Usagi and Umino have known each other for many years, even before Naru and her became friends. Usagi didn't hesitate, she knew that all her friends were probably worried for her.

"Sure." Usagi smiled slightly wincing at the pain in her cheeks. Luna didn't know if telling Naru and Umino was such a good idea, but they were her closest friends.

……………………………

In what seemed to be only minutes since her phone conversation with Naru, Umino and her were in Usagi's room listening to her made up tale about getting attacked by a robber.

"It's a good thing that guy who hate so much rescued you." Naru added with her hand covering her mouth. She believed Usagi's story and felt bad that she was alone at the time.

"If Naru-chan and I weren't on our date we could've walked you home." Umino blurted out frankly. Naru's body stiffened, her eyes turned into little balls and her mouth twitched, suddenly she hit Umino over the head with her purse, launching him into the air and finally smashing face first into the floor.

"What! You guys were on a date?" Usagi screamed astonished. She purred demanding information. Naru sighed, she was trying to keep it a secret until after the 3rd date atleast. She glanced over to Umino's twitching body.

"Oh Naru-chan…you're love is very strong!" He twitched before, in amazing speed, recovered to sit abruptly, freaking out Usagi, Naru and Luna. Naru hit him again with her purse as he smashed back into the floor.

"Will you stop doing that! You're freaking us out!" She screamed. Usagi started to laugh. Than she went into question mode and demanded she know how this happened. Naru explained that after that day at the amusement park, when Umino was Tuxedo Umino-Kamen; he tried to save her.

"I guess after that it felt right." Naru was blushing. Usagi was so happy that she had set the two up, of course that was the day that she lost one of the rainbow crystal's to that sleaze monkey Ziosite. There was a small pause when suddenly Umino jumped back into place holding a few deep fried shrimp in his hands.

"Ahh, I will protect you Naru-chan and Usagi-chan! Deep friend shrimp!" He screamed freaking out Naru, Usagi, and forcing Luna to jump to the ceiling.

"I told you to stop jumping out like that at strange times!" Naru shouted belting him down with her purse. Usagi started to laugh happily watching Naru beat up Umino. She could see how much they liked each other.

'I wonder what Tuxedo Kamen-sama is doing?' She thought as she looked on to Umino's withered body as he floated in the background.

"He's so crazy sometimes." Naru smiled fixing her skirt.

"Naru-chan you are too cruel my love." Umino sang weakly floating up to the ceiling freaking out Luna so much that her fur spiked up.

"Hey Usagi, are you going to come to school tomorrow? We are going to be paired up with students from the Juban College for science." Naru asked taking out the form she got from her science teacher. Usagi was confused, she knew that the grade up would be pairing up with the college students but didn't know her grade was doing it too.

"Yeah, we're going to be doing our final science projects with them. It's going to be so hard." Naru whined as Usagi read the form. She knew that Mamoru went to that College.

'This is so strange.' Usagi thought. Luna fell to the floor tangled with Umino's twisted body. She was in a horrible state trying remove Umino's heavy body off of hers.

"Yeh, we're going to be paired up tomorrow. Those college kids always think they're so smart. I hope I get someone nice." Naru whined again. Usagi wondered what the odds were to get Mamoru as her partner and if somehow this was fate.

……………………………..

Mamoru didn't see Usagi again today, and he was upset about it. He wanted to see her, maybe to act coldly to her so that things could feel normal again; or if it was because he missed her. He looked down to the form he held in his hand as he took a seat on the couch. He took a large sip of his milk and sighed.

"Knowing my odds, I will get her…" He had known from the beginning of the science semester that the final project would be done in cooperation with the Juban junior and highschool. It was the College's way of 'making things fun'. This 'fun way of doing science' had always been done with only the seniors but for some crazy reason, this year it would include one class down.

"What am I going to do?" He asked his glass of milk, hoping that somehow the answer would come to him. If only he could see Usagi before somehow, things could go back to normal and he wouldn't feel this way. His neck and shoulders felt heavy and strained, he desperately needed proper sleep. He was having a hard time focusing in class or anything else for that matter. Usagi had taken over his mind, everything he thought of was about her.

"Ah and I have to see her at dinner too…" He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. When her father saw him today and insisted he come for dinner he couldn't say no. And he couldn't start being rude to her in her own home.

"Well we'll just have to see what happens Odango." He smiled. He missed calling her that, he missed her reaction; they way her nose would scrunch up, her little fists waving at him. He giggled slightly picturing her. He remembered back to the first time he met her.

"If she hadn't hit me with her paper…I would have never met her." He smiled again. He missed those days, where he could count on her being there on his way to school or back from school. Whenever he was stressed, somehow she would make all of it go away, even if she didn't know it.

"Odango atama." He whispered.

……………………………..

Usagi wanted to go to school the next day but she worried that she would really be his partner, than what would she do. The door bell rang twice, bringing her back to reality. Luna looked back to Usagi waiting for her to go downstairs.

"Nee-chan, Mamoru's here, you should come downstairs." Shingo said opening the door very gently. He had robotically started to treat her nicer since she was attacked. He felt bad for her, and wished that he was older and could have protected her. Usagi turned around putting on a smiley face, acting brave, but she was scared.

"Okay." Shingo smiled back and left her.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked wondering if she was even truly there, or if her mind had taken her somewhere else, a place where she can be happy.

"I can't go down there Luna." Usagi didn't understand why she didn't want to face Mamoru, she was always thinking about him so what was holding her back now. Luna was perplexed, she didn't know what to say, or how to change Usagi's mind. A couple of knocks from the door alarmed her and in walked her mother.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Her mother asked softly, wondering why Usagi hadn't come downstairs to greet Mamoru. Usagi sat on her bed looking away from her mother.

"I'm not feeling well mom. I just want to rest." Usagi lied to her, but her mother couldn't tell this time. Usagi was in emotional state and didn't want to make her feel pressured or crowded. Ikuko smiled sitting down beside Usagi, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Usagi, it's okay. You just rest and I'll bring you dinner up here okay?" Ikuko smiled once more and left the room. Luna didn't know how to comfort Usagi as she sat there blankly looking down to her feet. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Why didn't you want to go greet Mamoru?" Luna asked sitting up beside her. Usagi smiled still not moving her eyes away from her feet.

"I don't know, I feel like it'll be strange." Usagi couldn't put it into better words, not because she got 30 percent in English and 32 percent in Japanese; but because her feelings didn't make sense. Luna rubbed up against her forearm, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Luna, I think I'll just nap for a bit." Usagi giggled before pulling up the covers and burying herself in the bed. Mamoru's shirt was still on her pillow, without it; she would start to feel unsafe.

"Oh Usagi-chan I hope you feel better." Luna curled up at the end of the bed, falling asleep under the moon light.


	10. Another kiss, Another dream

Okay, so here's the thing for one reviewer who had a question: Why is Motoki calling Mamoru by his last name, because in the original anime that's what he called him & secondly, this is gonna have TANG so BE WARNED! '

Chapter Ten: Another kiss, another dream

Mamoru had secretly hoped that he would see Usagi walk down the stairs any minute. Somehow it hurt that she didn't come down to see him, but he believed her mother when she told him that she was just not feeling well. He liked Usagi's family, he liked that way her mother snapped at her husband for keeping a 'do not feed the Usagi' sign behind him during dinner and how he reluctantly accepted defeat after she hit him with it for the third time. Shingo was very pleasant too, he showed Mamoru all his games and even allowed him to play one of them. The night was slowly coming to an end when Ikuko brought out dessert.

"I hope you like it Mamoru, it's Usagi's favorite." She smiled handing him a large helping of chocolate cake covered in chocolate fudge and drizzled over with chocolate syrup. He smiled nervously realizing how big Usagi's appetite was and somehow she had always able to maintain such a beautiful body.

'Stop that Chiba, her parents are sitting right in front of you' He thought nervously. After all, her father was a maniac. Mamoru took a bite of the cake, loving the moist taste and texture of it, it was like it melted in his mouth.

"It's very good Tsukino-sama" He continued to eat.

"Usagi loves it too." Her father exclaimed happily. He knew that his little girl was still hurt from the incident and she was probably very self-conscience of her face and that is why she didn't want to come down, he respected her feelings; and didn't want to barge in her room and ask for her to come thank Mamoru personally.

"I hope she starts to feel better soon. It's like the house is so empty without her laugh" He sighed. Ikuko felt the same way.

"She did laugh a little today, but it just wasn't the same." She added. Mamoru looked down to his cake thinking about Usagi, wondering if it was his kiss that drove her to this. He always found her laughter so annoying, so horribly irritating; but now he wanted to hear her.

"Why doesn't Mamoru-san just go to her room and say hi" Shingo felt like he had a wonderful idea, little did he understand that her parents were shocked and a little bit flushed. Kenji ducked to his side, embarrassed and starting writing up another 'do not feed the usagi' sign until Ikuko hit him over the head with the tray. She was a bit embarrassed by the idea of having a young man like Mamoru in her daughter's room, but she trusted him.

"You can go upstairs Mamoru, she might cheer up a little." Ikuko said smiling as she suffocated her husband's jumpy protest.

"Now now dear, you really don't want to make a fuss about this." She continued putting her weight on him as she muffled his pleads to not let Mamoru go to her room. Mamoru was embarrassed and swallowed hard not knowing what he should do.

"Ah no that's okay. She's probably asleep." He added much to Kenji's relief.

"No no it's okay, here I'll show you to her room." Shingo happily skipped to Mamoru grabbing his arm and forcing him to the stairs. Kenji started having a heart attack.

"Shingo you traitor" He held up his sign and was about to make his way to Mamoru to stop him, when Ikuko toppled the coffee table on him; sending him whimpering to the ground, defeated yet again. Mamoru became very nervous as Shingo dragged him to Usagi's room.

"Here you go, I'll see you downstairs." Shingo smiled and left him. Mamoru smiled apprehensively twitching, looking at her bedroom door. She had a little welcome sign on it with a picture of a bunny.

"So like Odango." He mused. He inhaled and exhaled before knocking on her door.

"I'm okay mom, I'm just resting." He heard her say. He opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"Odango?" He asked looking at the bed. Usagi's heart burst and she jolted up on her bed knocking Luna violently to the wall. He walked in completely, closing the door behind him. He didn't move from the door as he looked at her bruised face. Usagi's eyes softened and she sat up straight crossing her legs.

"It's okay, they'll heal soon. Actually, it doesn't hurt anymore really." She smiled looking down to her hands playing with her bed sheets. Luna recovered and hopped on to the table suspiciously starring at Mamoru.

"How are you doing?" He asked, wanting to step closer to her. Seeing her after nearly two days almost destroyed him, he wanted to see her; wanted things to be normal, but how could they, he was starting to like her. Usagi brushed her hair off her face.

"I'm okay." She said still not making eye contact. She felt naked, like he was examining her. Suddenly she felt his hand on her chin and his weight sitting on the side of her bed. She was baffled as he starred down at her face, still holding her chin. He didn't know how he ended up there, his face so close to hers; he didn't even remember walking. There was silence hovering over them, a small bit of light shining down on them from the moon, it was romantic.

"Mamoru…" She whispered feeling a extraordinary sensation overwhelm her, she was happy and nervous. He continued to look at her, hating himself for letting her get hurt by that monster. Without thinking he wrapped her with his right arm and brought his lips to hers. Her eyes closed with tears streaking down. His mind blew up, he had told himself that he was going to be cold to her, that he was going to go back to the way things were, but now he was kissing her again. Usagi didn't stop him, or push him back, she pulled her hands up to rest on his chest alluring him to get closer.

"AHHH" Luna was having a cat attack watching Mamoru kiss Usagi, she felt dizzy and after she spun twice she fainted on to the table. Mamoru couldn't stop, this felt so right to him. He deepened the kiss just enough for her to loosen up to him more. He could feel that she was stiff. Usagi grasped what she was doing, and who she was kissing back. Her eyes opened, she was shocked and didn't know what to do. Mamoru also realized what he was doing, and gained control of his mind. He pulled away quickly, breathing heavily. Usagi put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing.

'What just happened?' she asked hoping that this was a dream. Mamoru was ashamed, he just kissed her again. He looked over to her surprised face looking back at him wondering what was going on.

"You get some rest Odango atama. Don't want you to puff up." He smirked and walked out leaving Usagi confused and a bit upset. He had just kissed her for the second time, than insulted her and than walked off. She wanted to cry again.

"What's going on?" She asked starting to cry gently.

"Why is this happening, what is he doing?" She quickly covered herself with her blanket and hushed her tears in the pillow.

………………………………………….

"Mamoru stop!" She was begging for him to get off of her as he covered her neck with hard kisses. She was pushing on his shoulders, trying hard to get him off, but he didn't move. Finally he pulled her wrists to her head, pinning her there as he shoved himself in. She screamed in horrible pain, crying out loud, still begging him to let her free. He didn't say anything, he couldn't tell if he was enjoying this or hating it. She was still trying to push him off, burying herself into the bed trying to get him out of her. She was terrified when he started to move, he wasn't slow and passionate, he was aggressive and forceful.

"Mamoru please! Don't!" She screamed as the pain tortured her body. She was now hitting his back and shoulders trying to keep her strength up. She was battling unconsciousness from the physical and emotional strain of him violating her. Her eyes widen in horrible panic when she felt him complete, the expression on his face was pure ecstasy as he fell back down on her.

"No…." Usagi sobbed, her face stricken with horror.

Mamoru shot up in his bed, sweating and gasping for air. He couldn't believe what he just dreamed of. His eyes were locked open in disbelief and horror. He swiftly walked to the window and opened it for fresh air, he felt like the walls were caving in on him, like he should just jump out of the window.

"You're sick Chiba" He was repulsed with himself. He slammed his fist into the wall wanting to hit his dream away.

"You're so sick" He complained. He knew that this dream was a result of the kiss he gave Usagi in her room. The dream was telling him something, he was robbing her of her innocence. He was taking advantage of her. He felt like he was no better than Akio. He furiously walked to the kitchen and took out orange juice, drinking it straight from the carton. He was exhausted and stressed out.

"This is getting unhealthy." He said to himself sitting down on his couch. He rested his neck on the back trying to regain control on his body.

"What's wrong with me! Why did I have to kiss her! Again!" He wanted to kiss Usagi, his body told him too, his mind told him to; and so did his heart. But he knew that it was getting serious, he was now officially playing with her emotions.

"I'm sorry Usagi." He whispered looking back out to the moon.

……………………………….

Usagi was still up looking out to the moon, slightly smiling. She traced her lips with the tips of her fingers, remembering the kiss, it was much more passionate this time; almost loving. But she sighed, she didn't know why he kissed her like that, than left her like that; so cold and rudely.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself. The room was dark, just lightly lit by the moonlight. She looked down to Luna sleeping soundly on her bed after recuperating from the shock of Mamoru kissing Usagi. She giggled thinking back to how Luna was questioning her about Mamoru's kiss.

"Mamoru…" She sighed his name wondering what he was thinking, if he liked her. She shook her head. Since when did she want him to like her, since when did she like him back? But than confusion clouded her mind, his manner after kissing her, he just left. She remembered his exact words, replaying it in her head; he was so cold and rude, and top it off he left her so abruptly. She was swarmed with sadness again.

'What's going on Mamoru?

……………………………………..

"Miko, that's a smart sounding name." Usagi expressed laughing at Naru explain her day at school. Usagi thought about walking outside briefly, but than Naru called and pulled her attention.

"So who do I have Naru-chan?" Usagi asked hesitantly, wondering and hoping that it was Mamoru. But she speculated how that would turn out if he was her partner.

"Hold on a second Usagi, let me check." Naru was rummaging through her school bag trying to find the list for their class. Usagi's heart was pounding her in head, shaking her sanity away.

"Okay lets see, Umino has Chiba Mamoru and…." Usagi's head dropped and a small tear drop hang down her head showing her annoyance.

"Oh here, you have Bodai… Akio." Usagi's heart stopped, her face fell; her eyes filling up with tears. Naru called out for her trying to see why she was so silent. When no answer came she started to shout, the freaky silence worrying her.

'No it couldn't ….be' Usagi finally came out of her trance, clearing her throat. Her voice was shaky and nervous.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Naru asked. Usagi started to laugh hysterically insisting that she was fine. She gave a fake loud yawn and asked to sleep for a bit. Naru was positive that something was wrong but let Usagi go. After she hung up, Usagi went to her room, her face pale and frightened.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Luna asked sitting up on the table. Usagi didn't say anything, she weakly smiled and sat down on the floor thinking what she should do.

'If I tell my parents they'll tell the school, and then everyone will know what happened to me…' Usagi wanted to cry, she didn't want to be anywhere near Akio; but she didn't want the whole school to know that she was almost raped. She felt shameful. What a twist of fate it was, that Mamoru got Umino and she got Akio. It wasn't fair.

"Usagi-chan, please say something?" Luna begged. Usagi looked down to her, making her decision.

"Aw nothing Luna, Naru-chan just told me that we have a math test tomorrow." Usagi started to laugh scratching the back of her head. Luna shook her head.

"Oh Usagi-chan, you should really study for it." She sighed jumping out and leaving the room to drink some water. Usagi put her head down to the table wondering if this was the right thing to do, but she figured she really had no choice.

"As long as I'm not alone with him, I'm fine. I'll be safe." She convinced herself.

"After all, mom and dad have been through so much with all of this, I just can't do this to them" She sighed once more closing her eyes. The memories of Akio touching her were starting to come back, allowing small tears to fall gently down her cheek.

On the next chapter: What happens when Mamoru finds out that Akio is Usagi's partner?


	11. Mamoru vs Akio

Chapter Eleven: Mamoru VS Akio

Mamoru sat down at the counter waiting for Motoki to finish with his ordering customer. He was mad, blood thirsty mad. The whole day he had pent up all his rage to let it go now, this very moment. He exhaled, trying to calm himself a bit, but it wasn't working.

"Yo Chiba, how's it – whoa. What's wrong?" Motoki's big smile turned suddenly into a puzzled expression when he saw the blood in Mamoru's eyes.

"You know that science project we have with the Juban Junior Highschool?" Mamoru said coldly looking up to Motoki grabbing a clean cup and pouring him some fresh coffee.

"Yeah, what about it? Oh, did you get Usagi-chan?" Motoki's eyes bulged waiting for the answer. Mamoru growled under his breath, shaking slightly. Motoki was growing more and more concerned. His friend's mental state was slowly slipping. He could tell he had not slept well for days.

"I kissed her again, last night, in her own room." Motoki almost dropped the coffee pot when he heard that. He was going to ask what and how, when Mamoru started to explain. He went into details about his emotions and exactly what happened in his dreams, ALL of his dreams. Motoki's mind was spiraling out of control hearing about what Mamoru was doing with Usagi in his dreams. Finally Mamoru finished his tale, with another twist.

"Akio is her partner." Motoki already had experienced four strokes and two heart attacks….and one bizarre bladder failure, but this news tore him apart.

"What? How can that be?" He leaned over trying to search Mamoru's eyes, hoping that he ended it by saying that he killed Akio and he would never hurt Usagi again. But his relief never came. Mamoru looked helplessly at his coffee.

"I can't believe this is happening to her. I mean Usagi-chan's such a good person…" Motoki sadly said. Mamoru looked depressed, like he had watched all his comrades die in some war. There was a silence between them, only the noise from the highschool crowd could be heard.

"You have to do something Chiba. What if Usagi-chan doesn't know she's partnered with him, she hasn't gone to school yet." Motoki reasoned. Mamoru realized that Usagi probably didn't know that Akio was her partner and when she did find out she would be devastated.

"And I was worried about getting her as my partner." Mamoru sighed. He had now wished that she was his partner. Motoki thought about it and something came to him.

"Chiba, something feels strange. Akio wasn't even in sciences until just two days ago, and they never included the juniors in the program until after he joined… I mean think about it, the dates; it matches." Motoki explained rubbing his chin. Mamoru saw it now, the coincidental pattern. Suddenly he felt his temper bursting through the roof. It was a set up, Akio pulled his rich strings and got his way to get to Usagi. His fists were shaking, his body was trembling from the inside thinking back to Akio rubbing his body on top of Usagi.

"No, he's not getting her." Mamoru growled. Motoki was getting nervous. The deep angry glint in Mamoru's eyes was alarming. His face looked cold and murderous.

"Now Chiba, I think you should go get some rest first. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." He suggested trying to calm him down. Mamoru sighed again, agreeing to take his friends suggestion. He drank his coffee wordlessly, thinking about how he can protect Usagi. He didn't even realize that he was pondering so much about her. When he finished, he was feeling better. Motoki said his goodbye's, begging him to just relax for tonight and they would think of something later tomorrow. Mamoru agreed. He already knew what he had to do, and that was talk to Usagi's parents. He pictured Mr.Tsukino locking her in a cage and putting that horrible 'do not feed the usagi' sign up. He giggled slightly. He really did enjoy their company, they felt like a family to him; Usagi felt like a family to him.

"With all the arguing we did, who knew that next to Motoki, she was the closest to me." He whispered pulling up to his apartment. When he got off the elevator he saw a small body sitting in front of his door with a sweater hood covering her face. He walked closer and gasped.

"Mamoru, don't get mad." Usagi pleaded standing up carefully. Mamoru walked to her, upset that she was sitting there by herself for god knows how long. He was slightly happy to see her though.

"Come on in." He said opening the door to his apartment. He turned on the lights and allowed Usagi in. He went straight to the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice and went back to the living room. Usagi was looking outside, admiring the lights and the clear night sky.

"Does your family know you're here?" Mamoru asked in a deep low voice.

"No, I sort of snuck out. If I told them that I was coming here …." She stopped thinking how dumb she must've sounded, and how desperate she must've looked. She looked back to the streets, glancing over to Akio's apartment. Mamoru sat down leaving her glass on the coffee table.

"Well what is it?" He coldly phrased. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he couldn't control it. He was still so mad at his situation, and the fact that Usagi was paired up with the very guy who tried to harm her.

"Um…well. I came here to ask a favor." Usagi cupped her hands together tightly behind her looking to the ground. This was taking all her courage to do. Mamoru put the glass down on top of his knee. His expression was stern and unfriendly.

"See there is this program we have at school, and well I haven't been to school for the last couple of days and my friend Naru-chan called me and …" Usagi had rehearsed exactly what she was going to say all the way to his apartment, but somehow, she was doing a horrible job of remembering what she rehearsed. Mamoru tensed up.

"Akio is my partner." Usagi closed her eyes telling herself not to cry about this. Mamoru put his glass down to the table and walked over. He was getting agitated, so much that he honestly wanted to kill Akio.

"Please don't tell my parents." Usagi continued. Her words paralyzed him.

'Did she just say not to tell her parents.' He asked himself. All his anger, was now replaced with confusion and angst. Usagi looked up at him only a foot away with her light tearful blue eyes.

"You don't understand, if you tell them, they'll tell the school and than everyone will know that he tried to…." She felt embarrassed and looked sharply back to her feet. Mamoru's face softened. He felt bad for her. She was thinking about her family, and worrying about her reputation. He looked down to his feet with his eyes closed.

'What should I do?' He asked. He looked to Akio's apartment, his hate for him rising once more.

"What if he tries again? Have you thought about the situation you're putting yourself in?" Mamoru asked coldly staring at her. Usagi swallowed, she didn't like talking about this with him.

"As long as I'm not alone with him, I'll be fine…" She reasoned looking back up to him. He was looking softly at her. She was beautiful he thought. The bruises' seemed to be lightening and was constantly reminding him that he wanted Akio dead. Mamoru looked harshly outside to his apartment, remembering how he was so close to getting his way with Usagi.

"It's not safe." Mamoru stated. Usagi smiled slightly.

"I'll be safe, it's okay." She looked outside to the moon, wondering if she really would be safe. Mamoru looked back to her putting his hand in his pocket and leaning against the balcony door. He sighed angrily.

"I won't tell, but only on one condition." Mamoru said. Usagi seemed confused and wondered what the condition was.

"You have to act like my girlfriend." Mamoru felt like such a pervert. Was he really doing this for her safety or for himself. Usagi was taken back and she blushed softly.

"He won't try anything with you if he thinks you're with me." Mamoru went back to the table and grabbed Usagi's orange juice. She didn't know what to say, she was so shocked but happy.

"It's only pretend." He added watching her slowly walk to him. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression about their relationship, after all he wanted things to be normal between them; but that was going to be put on hold. He handed her the glass and she took it without a word. She was hurt that he just had to add 'pretend' in there, after the kisses he gave her. She sipped the juice wanting to just get out of Mamoru's sight, she felt disgusted that she had started to like him. He sat back down on the couch that he put Usagi on when she fainted, he felt her hurt; he could see it in her eyes. But this could be what made things normal between them again.

"I'll take you home after you finish." He added. Usagi finished her juice quickly when he said that.

"It's okay, I can walk home. I don't want to burden you anymore." She was furious and she started to walk to the door. Mamoru couldn't believe what he heard come out of her mouth.

"Are you stupid, it's late!" He shouted putting his hand on the door. He looked down to her expression, she was really mad.

"I walked here by myself and I was fine." She shouted back turning the door knob. Mamoru put his hand on hers squeezing until she let go from the pain. Her eyes showed a bit of fear but mostly just pure anger.

"You really are something you know that. You almost got yourself raped the first time because you didn't listen to me, and now you're trying again." He growled stepping menacingly closer to her. Usagi's heart was broken when he said that to her. She was really hurt now. A small tear rolled down her face as she stood there stunned. She had it with him. She faced the ground so that he couldn't see her cry.

"Just take me home…please." She whispered in soft sob. Mamoru felt like a jerk. He wanted to hug her, wanted to say sorry; but knew that what he did was for the best. He couldn't have Usagi with him, he couldn't take it with her in his dream; with her in his life. He pulled open the door and allowed her out. She silently wiped her tears, not breathing one word to him. When she sat in the car her communicator went off. It was Ami.

"Usagi-chan, where are you?" Ami-chan asked. Usagi panicked, Mamoru was making his way around the car.

"I'm okay. What's wrong?" She asked quietly turning towards the car door.

"We have a youma in the park." Ami-chan explained wanting to continue to say that she should sit this one out. But before she could Usagi announced she'd be there in a few minutes. She had to get out of there, she needed to help the senshi at the park; but Mamoru was going to question her if she asked to be dropped to the park. He sat in the car putting his seat belt on when he heard Usagi flee. He sharply gasped getting out shouting for her, she turned the corner and hide behind the building watching his car speed on to the road. She sighed. She shouted out her transformation spell and changed. She than dashed to the park. Though her bruises had been faded as Sailormoon, the one on her chin was still apparent.

Mamoru's chest starting to pound, the sensation he had for the past four days because of Usagi was stronger now, he was going to transform.

"Sailormoon must be in danger." He said slamming the break to a halt.

………………………………..

"Where were you! It's not safe for you to take off like that?" Rei asserted as the others were battling the ugliest youma they had ever seen.

"No time for that now. We have a problem. This youma is not like the others. It was never carrying a piece of the crystal." Ami detected much to everyone's surprise.

"It could be a trap." Artemis stated. Jupiter and Venus had subdued the youma but it was regaining it's strength fast. Suddenly the ground started to shake and they heard a familiar laughter.

"Say goodbye little senshi's. You're all dead." Zoisite appeared in the sky casually. The monster spun throwing off a serious of attacks that injured the senshi badly, bringing them to their knees.

"What is that thing?" Sailor Jupiter asked cringing at the pain in her legs. The monster didn't wait before he attacked again, this time everyone but Sailor moon was able to jump out of the way. Sailor moon screamed as the attack aimed closer to her, the other senshi's gasped as the fire consumed the area she was sitting in.

When she opened her eyes she was in Tuxedo Kamen's arm. She was so happy to see him. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore, she was back to being who she was, and doing what she always did. Seeing him, made everything normal again.

"Aim your tiara at the monster's belly." He stated letting her down gently to her feet. Sailor moon agreed and threw her tiara at the monster as he readied himself to attack again. But the tiara broke him into two and sent him to death. Zoisite growled angrily and vowed to return. Sailor moon sighed wiping away the sweat from her forehead. It was than Tuxedo Kamen noticed the bruise on her chin, it was the exact color and size as the bruise on Usagi's chin. His eyes became glassy at the realization that Usagi was Sailor moon. He was shocked when she looked at him with those same eyes. He saw it now, it was so obvious, why didn't he see it before.

"Thanks so much Tuxedo Kamen-sama. I would've been toast if you hadn't saved me." She smiled. After such a long time, things finally felt normal to her. Everything seemed alright. He took a step closer to her, as everyone took a step closer to Sailor moon. They knew he had 3 crystals in his possession, so they couldn't trust him.

"Sailor moon, you need to be more careful. It's not safe…" He said. He saw the confused expression on her face, his words had hit close to home. Before she could say something or anyone could question him, he dashed off. Sailor moon and the others were left standing wondering about him.

"Usagi-chan, where were you?" Luna demanded. Everyone became interested in what she had to say. Usagi blushed and became uncontrollably nervous.

"I didn't go far, I just went for a walk." She blurted.

"At 8'O clock at night?" Rei knew something was up, and knew that Usagi was keeping a secret. The girls started to ask her more questions.

"Listen, I'm tired you guys. I have school tomorrow, and I really want to sleep now." Usagi whined, hoping that would get everyone off her back.

"You're worried about school? Makoto asked, feeling Usagi's forehead. Usagi's eyes flooded down with a waterfall of tears as the girls relaxed knowing that the old Usagi was coming back to them.

Whatcha all think? On the next chapter: How does Usagi react to seeing Akio, and what will Mamoru think of Usagi now after finding out she's Sailor moon? Stay tuned! Oh by the way I didn't know I couldn't get anonymous reviews, but I figured out how to change that! Sorry! breaks out in hysterical laughter


	12. Acting the Part: Usagi & Sailormoon

Chapter Twelve: Acting the part: Usagi & Sailor moon.

"I can't believe you just ran off last night like that Usagi-chan" Luna stressed watching Usagi make her way downstairs.

"I know I'm sorry." Usagi mumbled. She was too busy thinking about how cold Mamoru was, and how mad he must be after she took off on him. She knew that when he saw her next he would really interrogate her.

'But who is he to question me like that anyway' She sternly thought. She remembered how she agreed to 'pretend' to be his girlfriend for the duration of the project. He was really cold to her last night, but he never called her Odango; he never called her anything.

"Usagi, are you sure you're okay to go to school?" Ikuko asked handing Usagi her lunch bag.

"If anything happens pumpkin, you just call daddy! I'll be right there my brave little girl!" Kenji was madly bouncing around the house stapling his infamous 'do not feed the usagi' signs, practically covering the entire living room with them. Ikuko's temper started to rise, as she angrily cringed. Her fist was balled tightly with a small red vein popping out.

"STOP THAT!" She shouted smacking him with the spatula in her hand. Usagi smiled nervously, insisting she would be fine. Just than the door bell rang. Shingo opened it quickly coming out of nowhere. It was her friends, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako. Usagi smiled dashing out and away from her frantic father. She was sure that her mother would hit him more after the door was closed. And sure enough, they heard the tumble and crashing of furniture followed by loud yelps from Kenji.

"Usagi-chan, how are you feeling?' Ami asked politely.

"You had us so worried, you shouldn't go out for walks that late." Makoto explained. Usagi felt bad for making everyone worry about her so much. She knew that she could keep this a secret from her family but knew that the girls had to know the truth about her situation.

"Um you guys, I have to tell you the truth about where I was last night…" She went on to explain her reasons for taking off and what happened at Mamoru's apartment. Rei's eye twitched slightly when Usagi told them about his condition and the fact that he kissed her again in her room the night before. Her friends fell to the floor hearing about the second kiss.

"What's going on with you two?" Rei asked frantically trying to figure out if they were an item or not. Usagi become timid suddenly, almost sad.

"It's nothing like that Rei-chan. He's not like my boyfriend, and I don't want him to be. I just want things to go back to the way they were." Rei's mouth dropped a bit saddened by the tone of voice. It was very apparent that Usagi was hurt.

"So are you sure you don't want to tell your parents. We could just try and see if we can switch partners Usagi." Minako explained. But the likely hood of that happening was slim to nothing without getting her parents involved.

"Ah it's okay! I'll be fine! After all I can battle youma's, why not this one, right?" Usagi broke out in a loud hysterical laughter easing everyone. Somehow they all noticed her childish immature ways changing. However, they didn't like the silent girl she had become when she was first attacked; they really missed the klutzy blonde ditz.

……………………………..

'So she's Sailor moon too?' Mamoru shook his head, wondering about the odds of something like that happening.

'It's so obvious, why didn't I see it before' He was driving to Juban Junior Highschool to meet his partner in the theater hall with the rest of the other students from his College. He knew that Akio would be there feeling victorious for getting Usagi as his partner. But Mamoru was determined to make sure that everyone thought he was her boyfriend.

"Odango atama is Sailor moon. She's brave, I'll give her that." He smiled remembering back to her fleeing from his car and dashing off into the dark, transforming and than fighting the youma at the park. Even with all the emotional strain she had been through, she still fought. He parked the car, and took one final large sip of his coffee and stepped out. His eyes were sore from his lack of sleep, he was still having troubles eradicating Usagi from his dream; but at least last night he didn't force himself on her, they were back to making consented love.

………………………………...

Usagi was nervously biting at her nails sitting next to Umino and Naru. Ami and Makoto were further down with their class. She didn't know what she would say to Akio other than 'you stupid demon rat!'

"Usagi-chan, relax, it's just a project. The final project where how well you do will count for 45 percent of your grade and possibly determine if you pass or fail this year-"

"Shut up Umino" Naru said hitting him on the head with a metal bat.

"Oh Naru-chan where did you get that bat from?" Usagi asked puzzled by it's sudden appearance. Naru equally confused, scratched her head.

"Boys and Girls, I'm glad to see you're all here. I'll start off by explaining the program. Like all the grade 8's before you, every year we team up with the Juban College to participate in the fun yet educational project. The science students you'll be paired up with are majoring in their own respective fields and are going to give you a broader science experience." The principle was talking and talking and soon the College students filled in the theater lining up behind him. They were given name tags so that the junior's could find their partners. Usagi saw Mamoru standing gracefully beside Motoki trying to peak out in the crowd searching for her. Than she saw Akio and her heart stopped working

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Naru asked, noticing the blank stare in her face. Usagi shivered and than started to smile madly.

"Okay, now I'll give you all the opportunity to find your partner." He was closing his long boring speech, and when he finished the juniors and college students started to mix trying to locate their partners. Usagi walked to Ami and Makoto when Naru quickly met up with Miko. She didn't want to walk with Umino because that would mean seeing Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan? Did you see him yet?" Ami asked not really paying attention in finding her own partner. Makoto was scanning the tags as they walked trying to spot Akio written on one. Usagi than saw him, walking sleazily up to her. She swallowed and turned to Ami with big glassy eyes.

"That's him isn't it?" Makoto asked meeting his stare with her icy gaze.

"Hi there Usagi-san." He smirked devilishly waiting for her to turn around. Ami was not impressed and neither was Makoto. Akio made no effort to even pretend to look remorseful. Usagi turned slowly to angrily look back at him. She didn't want to appear weak.

"Oh I see your face is healing nicely." He laughed. Usagi laughed back much to Makoto's and Ami's surprise.

"Oh I see your face is healing nicely too. How are your rips?" She sneered. His expression changed, he was furious. He didn't expect for her to be strong after his attempt on her. Mamoru spotted Usagi as he was listening to Umino's boring ideas for the project, he also noticed her laugh and Akio looking pretty ticked. He excused himself from Umino rushing towards Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, are you going to be okay?" Ami whispered realizing that she and Makoto had to still find their partners. Usagi beamed her a smiled and confirmed that she as fine. As Ami and Makoto started to walk away, Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the arm, standing very close to her; almost covering her. Akio and Mamoru exchanged tense glances.

"Chiba, good to see you." Akio smirked putting his hand in his pocket. Mamoru protectively pulled Usagi closer to his arm. He looked down to her seeing the confusion and the blush on her face.

"Let me get one thing straight with you. Don't lay a finger on my girlfriend." Mamoru was so convincing that for a moment Usagi almost believed that he was her boyfriend. But it was all a lie. Akio took a step back, distressed that she was dating Mamoru. He recovered quickly and brought back his smirk.

"We are partners, fingers have to touch." He was stepping over the imaginary line Mamoru had placed in his mind, and he took one step closer in front of Usagi, letting her go from his grasp. Naru noticed that Mamoru was holding on to Usagi and so did a few other students. The girls jealous that such a gorgeous guy was holding on to Usagi.

"Akio, if you really want to die, I can take you there." Mamoru shared a smirk with Akio before turning back to Usagi cupping her face in her hands and bringing it inches from his lips. Naru panicked blushing madly with her partner Miko. Ami and Makoto were equally baffled not sure if they should jump in and stop him. But he didn't kiss her.

"Don't worry Odango atama." And he let her go and moved back to Umino. Naru had stopped breathing and it took a hard pat on the back from Miko to remind her to exhale. Ami and Makoto let out a large gush of air, relieved that he didn't kiss her in front of everyone. Akio took a step closer to Usagi's trembling body.

"So you didn't wait too long to start dating somebody else uh?" Akio was trying to get under her skin, trying to set her off the edge so that she would humiliate herself. But Usagi was braver now that she had Mamoru to protect her, and all she did was laugh at him.

"You're really pathetic you know." She laughed again loudly this time, catching the attention of everyone. Akio felt embarrassed and blushed.

"You laugh like a horse." He exclaimed. Usagi crossed her arms and smirked.

"You look like one." She was really bothering him, he didn't understand why. Maybe it was her brave new attitude, or maybe it was because she was the only one who didn't willing give up to him. The principle came back up on the stage, encouraging the students to verbalize more with each other so that a better working relationship could be formed. Akio smirked at the notion, Usagi grunted repulsed.

"Usagi." Naru charged over to her with Miko following close by.

"Excuse us for a bit." And Naru grabbed Usagi away to a corner with Miko.

"What's going on? That guy you hate was like draped over you?" She whispered angrily. Miko was blushing.

"Mamoru-san's a really nice guy, he's very popular at the College. Almost all the girls have a huge crush on him…" Miko was blushing really brightly now. Usagi seemed surprised to hear that Mamoru was that popular, she never saw him with a girl, other than Rei.

"Is he really you're boyfriend?" Miko asked a bit heart broken. Naru's eyes widen off of her face looking back to Usagi waiting for her to say no.

"Usagi! He is! You never told me!" She shouted and than quickly covered her mouth apologetically. Akio was looking through the crowd trying to find Usagi again, frustrated that he was just left hanging there.

"Yeah, kind of." Usagi's face burned up as Naru starred her down.

"But that other guy, Akio is bad news Usagi-san. You should be very careful around him. He has a very big reputation with girls." Miko added cautioning Usagi. Naru temporarily forgot all about Mamoru and focused on what her partner was saying.

"What do you mean?" Naru probed. Usagi was starting to feel very uncomfortable; she knew all to well what she was talking about.

"He's had so many girlfriends, he tells them all he loves them after a few dates and gets them to sleep with him. I even heard that he tried to force himself on a couple of girls but eventually they all give in to him. I heard that Mamoru saved one of those girls, nobody knows who though. I think she's the only girl who has truly refused Akio." Usagi stiffened turning beat red. Naru was mystified that such a guy could exist and wondered how he kept getting away with it.

"He's very selective with the kind of girls he dates and because he's so rich that he keeps getting away with it. He's broken so many hearts." Miko continued noticing something about Usagi's face. Her bruises were still very real and she worried that someone may ask her about them.

"Usagi-san, are you okay?" Miko asked looking closely at her face, noticing the faint blue and black painted on Usagi's skin. Naru turned back to Miko and explained that Usagi had a run in with another type of freak.

"Some jerk tried to rob her after school on Friday, luckily Mamoru was there to save her." Naru put it all together. She sharply spun and looked at Usagi's face, still a vibrant red. Usagi felt like she was being stripped naked with Naru's eyes, like she had a realization.

"Usagi? Mamoru saved you…" Naru whispered, Miko was a bit confused and nervously smiled not really understanding what Naru was getting at. She had to admit she was jealous of the blonde young girl, Mamoru was the most wanted guy on campus; he never stroke her as somebody who would date a 14 year old junior, but there was something very special about Usagi. She could tell that Usagi was the type of person who would completely change your life, for the better. Meanwhile, Usagi was still being threatened by Naru.

"You started dating him since he saved you, haven't you?" Naru scolded.

"Naru-chan you don't understand I don't want anyone to know that I was attac- what?" Usagi was pretty much finished her sentence when she understood the words Naru really said.

"You heard me Tsukino Usagi. I can't believe you've been his girlfriend since Friday and never told me?" Naru had her hands resting angrily on her hips. Little did she know that Usagi was totally relieved. She started to laugh, her smile twitching badly. Miko just smiled confirming what she thought about Usagi, she was special.

On the next chapter: Akio and Usagi have to meet at the library after school, Mamoru comes along with Umino. And there's a hug that would last a life time.


	13. A Silent Confession

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! Much love to you all!

Chapter Thirteen: A silent confession.

Naru finally let Usagi get back to Akio, much to her dislike. He was angry that she just took off like that. No girl had ever treated him like that and it was really getting to him. But he told himself to relax and to not let his frustrations get the best of him.

'After all you'll get your fun soon enough Akio.' He smirked looking down to Usagi as she attentively listened to the College Science Head speak. When it was time for the College students to go, Usagi's shoulder lightened up, feeling like the sharp knife in her back was pulled out.

"Well than, I guess we should meet and get going on the project than. How about 3:30 today at the Library?"

"We'll be there." Mamoru suddenly appeared out of thin air placing a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder. She was getting nervous, the crowd was thinning out the teachers would be very upset if they found Mamoru's hand on her.

"I believe this is a partner effort and she's with me." Akio smirked stepping closer to Usagi's side. Mamoru pulled Usagi over so that he was facing Akio and not her. Umino confusedly looked on, fixing his glasses.

"No she's your project partner, and that's all." Mamoru growled. Usagi blushed, trying her best to tell herself this was fake.

"I think I'm going to be a bit late Mamoru-san, I have cram school until 4." Umino's stupid and out of the blue comments distracted the three as they turned around, Akio sighed.

"Hey, I never invited you." Akio gave Umino a once over, clearly trying to make fun of his appearance.

"Umino is one of Usagi's closest friends, and any friend of hers is a friend of mine. So yeah he is invited." Mamoru let go of Usagi's shoulder, his body was really tensing up, he didn't want to physically get into a fight at her school; but felt like he might. Akio had nothing more to say, finally he walked off accepting his defeat. Usagi sighed, relieved that she was away from him at least for another three hours. Before Mamoru could say anything to Usagi, Ami and Makoto walked over with their partners, saying their hello's to Mamoru.

"Hi everyone." Motoki exclaimed friendly waving his hand as he approached the cluster of friends.

"Hey where's Naru-chan?" Usagi asked scanning the theater, she was the only one missing from the picture.

"Oh she and Miko-san went to for lunch to draw up the blue prints of their project." Umino said looking at the time.

"I have to go to lunch now. See you at the library Mamoru-san." And with that Umino too left. Usagi was nervous, she didn't know how to act with Mamoru anymore. Luckily everyone was too busy talking to each other to notice how uncomfortable she was.

"Usagi-chan, how did it go?" Ami whispered hoping not to catch anyone else's attention. Usagi flashed her a big smile, giving Ami the impression that she was just fine, but deep inside; she was really not very happy.

"I'm going with her to the library at 3:30." Mamoru told Motoki who seemed very concerned on the Akio situation. He wished that there was a better way of handling this. But respected Usagi's feelings not to let the whole world know what happened to her. Usagi blushed. Ami and Makoto were planning to meet their partners at the Little Bear Café and invited Usagi to come there after the library.

"What will you tell your parents about who your partner is Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. Mamoru wanted to volunteer his name, but he felt awkward suddenly. He knew Usagi's friends were well aware of him pretending to be her boyfriend.

"Just say it's me Usagi-chan." Motoki smiled. His smiles always seem to cheer Usagi up and she thanked Motoki. She was a bit confused on how he knew about their faking plans and was embarrassed by the notion of him knowing. Ami and Makoto felt a bit relaxed knowing that it was not going to be Mamoru again, but could tell that he looked saddened.

"Lets go eat lunch before it's over." Ami smiled bringing back the light in Usagi's eyes. She always took comfort in food. She screeched out hurting Mamoru and Motoki's ears when Makoto told her she had baked something special.

"Just add food." Mamoru mumbled. Usagi looked up to him, sharply giving him a warning stare.

"What did you say?" She barked. Mamoru sighed closing his eyes.

"I said 'just add food'. No matter what's going on in your life, at the mention of food you become a little pig." Mamoru phrased it perfectly, just like he always did, like the normal days. Motoki and the girls smiled with small tear drops hanging down their heads. Usagi was fuming and just like magic they started to argue. Everyone saw it, and felt it; things were going back to the way they should be.

"You'll become an even bigger Odango atama" Mamoru retorted back.

"Don't call me that! My name is Usagi! USAGI!" She shouted back. She didn't realize at the time that she was fighting with him like she always did, but she was happy with all his comments.

…………………………...

The girls had traveled off to the Little Bear café and Motoki to the arcade. She was left alone walking with Mamoru to the Library. He had his car, and could've driven there, but insisted they walk, even went on to say that she could use the exercise. Usagi was quiet the way there. They were passing through the park when she spotted Luna and Artemis, she gasped hoping that Mamoru didn't see the two cats talking. In her panic she quickly grabbed his arm leading him the other side off the trail across the park to the other side; where the Library was. Mamoru was shocked, but liked her little hands wrapped around his arm tugging on him. He laughed slightly.

"Come on, walk faster!" She shouted realizing that the two guardian cats were still very visible. She pulled harder this time causing herself to loose balance, and in return causing Mamoru to loose his footing. They both grabbed on to each other hoping the other had balance until they hit the ground hard. Usagi's painful moan was muffled under Mamoru's chest. He felt her under him, slightly moving, it felt like his dream. And what was actually Usagi's muffled moan, he thought was her sweet groans. He closed his eyes smelling her hair, his cheek touching hers. Usagi's eyes widen realizing what he was doing. He brought up his hands to her face, twirling her hair in his fingers. She felt something hard start to push against her belly putting further pressure on her. He liked it, he like being with her, he liked everything about her; even the crazy annoying habits that made no sense. He liked it all.

His hot breath was blowing gently against her neck, doing something to her body that she never thought would happen. The sensation was making her want to kiss him. Mamoru lifted slightly to trail his lips over her forehead and than back down to her neck. She was paralyzed and stiffened as he lightly placed soft kisses on her neck. He felt his need growing for her. He couldn't distinguish reality and his dream at all. Usagi finally regained her body and pushed against his chest, trying to move him.

"Mamoru, you're really heavy. Please get off." She was starting to loose her normal breathing rhythm. He was putting almost all his weight on her and slowly it was crushing her. She tried to push harder but Mamoru didn't seem to really hear her. All he felt was her hands touching his chest and her voice asking for him to continue. A slow moan escaped his lips. It was than that Usagi noticed his face. It was strained like he had no sleep for weeks, suddenly she wasn't worried about her breathing and more worried about Mamoru. She should have been afraid of what he was doing to her, but she wasn't.

"Mamoru, are you okay. Mamoru wake up." She pleaded gently clapping on his face to wake him Mamoru loved the way her skin felt, it was so soft. Suddenly his mind blackened out and reality fuzzed back into picture. He let go of all his weight and crushed Usagi. Her eyes bulged out humorously. Mamoru lifted up his weight, their bodies still touching. Usagi exhaled, finally getting some proper oxygen. Mamoru balanced himself slightly on his knees, shaking his head to focus. He blinked and saw Usagi's concerned face inches away from his. He panicked.

"Not again." He mumbled still assuming it was just a dream. He didn't move from his current position, he didn't care, it was only a dream.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm such an eye sore!" Usagi shouted, taking his comment the wrong way. She figured that he was insulting her. Mamoru looked down to Usagi's chest and realized that she wasn't naked and they were not in some dark room with brilliant white sheets. It dawned on him and he abruptly got up to his feet. Usagi angrily dusted off the earth.

'What just happened?' She asked herself, the reality of what Mamoru was doing to her sinking in. Mamoru was ashamed, so ashamed, he couldn't even face her. He remembered what he was doing to her and how his body reacted to her. He turned around, knowing full well that Usagi was going to be screaming her head off at him. What was he doing, first the kisses, than the fake boyfriend condition and now this.

'You were molesting her in a public park you sicko.' He thought. But when he saw Usagi she didn't look mad, but rather a bit confused, mostly just worried about him.

"Hey you okay?" Usagi asked still brushing off the last traces of dust off of her. Mamoru was overwhelmed, his senses blew up again. He leaned forward pulling her into his embrace. Usagi didn't know what to do, she was confused and a bit annoyed that he was just doing what he wanted with her.

"Usako…" He whispered into her hair. Usagi was baffled. She heard what he called her, and even more surprising, she wasn't making any effort to get out of his arms. She stayed there, her hands clutching to her thighs, her heart racing. Mamoru didn't care what it looked like right now, he just knew that he liked her in his arms.


	14. Sailormoon meets Tuxedo Kamen

Chapter Fourteen: Sailormoon meets Tuxedo Kamen

The park was the best place to cut through to get to the Library and when he heard a loud thud he ducked behind a few large trees so that no one could see him. His eyes widen with shock and disgust when he saw Mamoru on top of Usagi.

'They really are together.' Akio whispered, still watching on. He noticed that Usagi didn't fight him off, but did everything in her power to fight Akio when they were together. His madness was growing as his eyes darkened.

Finally after they stood up, Mamoru pulled her to him and they stood there for three long minutes, just holding on. He perked his ear trying to hear what they were saying when he let her go.

"Ah, we should get going to the library, that leach Akio will be waiting. Lets go." Mamoru asserted and without another word started to walk. Usagi was flushed, feeling strangely excited yet horribly nervous. What was going on, why did Mamoru do what he did. And why did he act so unbothered afterwards. Usagi, broken hearted, followed behind. She wanted to cry again. Just when things were finally starting to go back to normal, things had to fall to pieces once more. Akio couldn't tell what they talked about, but judging by Usagi's expression, was not good. He grinned, thinking how this can be to his advantage.

The walk to the Library was deathly silent. Mamoru wanted to say something to her, he knew he had badly confused her, but what could he say. He couldn't just blurt out that he's been having dreams of making love with her. They stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Akio. Usagi looked at her watch, noticing that it was already 3:45.

"Usagi-san." Akio shouted, waving his hand. He was holding a bouquet of red roses and a card. He was smiling like a school boy, just like when she first met him. Mamoru didn't like this, he knew what he was up to. Usagi sighed repulsed.

"Usagi-san. Here. I got you these. I know you hate me, and for good reason. But I'm really sorry." He was giving her the flowers, but Usagi didn't take them, instead she walked up into the library. Mamoru was proud of Usagi. Akio looked upset.

"Whatever you're trying to pull here, is not going to work." Mamoru's emotions were already very intense, and now Akio was trampling on his last control nerve. Akio smirked.

"Don't kid yourself Mamoru." And he walked inside the library, Mamoru following closely by. Umino arrived at 4, not a minute early, not a minute late. He and Mamoru sat across from Usagi and Akio so that he could keep a hawk's eye on her. Usagi didn't seem like she was before, she looked hurt. He could tell her face was a hurting a bit and she probably was getting very hungry. Before he could take out the last rice cake in his bag, Akio had offered her a container full of strawberry cake. Usagi hesitated, but her hunger got the best of her and she ate a couple. Akio was delighted. Mamoru was mad.

"Usagi-san. Can I please talk to you?" Akio begged with sad eyes. Usagi wasn't going to fall for any of his tricks and she reminded herself who she was dealing with. In any case, she gave him the permission to speak to her.

"I'm sorry. For everything I did. No girl has ever rejected me. I thought you were just another girl…but somehow, what you did …really opened my eyes." Akio wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking down to his text book. Usagi didn't say anything, she let him continue with his apologies.

"When I was little my mother didn't really love me. She always used to lock me up in the basement. I was just a kid, I didn't know. She made me afraid of woman, made me hate them. " Usagi started to feel bad for him. Even a pervert like him couldn't make something like that up.

"Why did she do that?" Usagi asked, relaxing a bit. Akio had a tear drop from his eye, alarming Usagi. He felt embarrassed and quickly wiped the tear, turning to hide his face.

"Just forget what I said. I'm just sorry Usagi-san. I'm really really sorry. I don't know what I can do to make up for what I tried to do…Please forgive me." He was still hiding his face. Usagi wanted to say something comforting, it was obvious that he had a very troubled past and his mother's horrible treatment could be the reason why he was such a male monster.

'This couldn't be fake, no one would ever make up something like that about their own mother.' She reasoned. Akio went back to his books, not saying another word to her. Usagi was feeling bad, she glanced over at Mamoru every now and than to perhaps help her. But she was mad at him. He kept confusing her. He kept doing things to her and than acted like nothing happened. It was almost like rape.

'In fact, it's like he's slowly taking more and more advantage of me.' Usagi was really upset now. She had actually started to like Mamoru. He took her first kiss, yelled and insulted her, took another kiss and was now practically trying to take her in the park. Her mind was clouded with anger and confusion. She turned to Akio.

"Akio-san. I forgive you." She wasn't really going to say that until she said it. She seemed surprised with herself. Akio turned to her with glassy eyes, he was on the brink of crying and Usagi could see it.

"Usagi-chan. Thank you." He smiled. He turned back to his books. Usagi was feeling like she may have made a difference in his life. Maybe because of the experience he would respect woman now. She could already see the changes. She sighed and went back to her book. Mamoru was watching, noticing that they had paused many times to talk, and the look of it, it seemed Usagi was accepting it.

"Odango atama." He whispered.

"Are you getting hungry Mamoru-san? Are dumplings your favorite?" Umino asked, way too close to him. Mamoru flinched, smiling back at the nerdy boy.

"No no, it's nothing. Have you finished that pie chart?" He asked. He was impressed how much knowledge Umino had. Mamoru tried to pay attention to Umino when he was talking about the project, but his mind drifted to Usagi at the park. He really did like the way she felt with him. She made all his problems disappear when she was in his arms. All those times he rescued her as Tuxedo Kamen, he was saving Usagi. He knew that she had such a big crush on his alter ego. He smiled thinking back to how she fit so perfectly into his arms. Umino's voice broke into his mind and brought him back to the world. Mamoru looked down at his watch, it was 6 now, and decided to call it quits for the day.

"Hey, Usagi-chan. I'm going over to Naru-chan's now to do some math homework. You want to come?" Umino invited walking over to her table. Usagi realized the time, eeping at her watch. She hoped that the girls were still at the Little Bear Café.

"I'll take you there." Mamoru said pulling on Usagi's arm. His eyes were closed, he didn't feel like looking at anyone, he just wanted to get out of there. Usagi was really starting to feel like some object that Mamoru tossed around. She didn't say anything to him, but Akio could clearly see the tension.

'It's all working out.' He devilishly thought. Akio waved his goodbyes, and much to Mamoru's surprise, Usagi sort of smiled back to him. He didn't get this girl at all, she was a total mystery to him.

"Don't." He growled pulling her arm once again on to the street. She was going to protest but something stopped her. She wanted to see her friends and go on with her night. They were both very silent on the way back to Juban Highschool, he needed to pick up his car. He was feeling really dirty, all he wanted to do was forfeit Usagi to her friends and go home. But there was no relaxation there either, he would still be thinking about her.

Usagi heard her communicator beeping in her bag, she gasped hoping that Mamoru would not turn around and question her. Mamoru was lost in his deep thoughts and didn't hear the little gadget, nor did he hear her talking to Minako.

"Mamoru, I have to go." And she dashed off. Mamoru, alarmed, turned quickly, calling for her to stop. He was getting mad. He was tired, stressed and emotionally dead, he was starting to loose his demeanor. Usagi looked back noticing that he was very mad and catching up quickly. She panicked. She needed to get out of there quickly so she could transform and help the senshi but Mamoru was still on her tail. She ducked in between the building gaps, hiding behind construction material. She waited until Mamoru was out of her eyes catch before she stood up and transformed.

………………………………..

The youma had terrorized everyone in the salon, and drained all the energy from the woman getting their hair done. The senshi were struggling again, they wondered if Usagi got away from Mamoru or not. Sailor Mercury pointed out once again, that the host youma had carried no crystal.

"So why are they turning ordinary human's into youma's?" Sailor Mars shouted dodging yet another gooey attack. They were getting really tired, they had been trying to fight the youma since 4 and finally decided to call Usagi into battle.

"Stop right there!" Sailor moon shouted running into the salon. Everyone was relieved to see that she was safe. Zoisite appeared, this time making the effort to stand on the ground.

"Sailor moon, so glad that you could show up." He snickered. The senshi drew up a battle plan as they dodged more horrendous attacks. Sailor moon was starting to feel dizzy. The impact of the fall at the park was now affecting her, her vision was becoming blurry. Suddenly a gooey attack was aiming for her, before the other senshi could run to her, Tuxedo Kamen had scooped her up into his arms. The green goo ate the wall that would've been where Sailor moon was standing.

"Sailor moon?" Tuxedo Kaman called out, he saw her eyes slowly closing, and her mind slipping into sleep. She fainted. The senshi knew they had to take care of this alone. They powered together and threw all their assaults at once, frightening Zoisite to flee. The youma disappeared into death as the human, safely fell to the floor. The senshi turned to see Tuxedo Kamen but he had taken off with Sailor moon in his possession.

"He's gone!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"And he took Sailor moon with him!" Sailor Jupiter growled. The senshi didn't know where to look first for him, but they determined that he really was the enemy.

"He kidnapped her!" Sailor Mars shouted, upset that they could not protect their leader and friend.

……………………………..

The room was still fuzzy when she opened her eyes, and the back of her head was still sore. She wondered why she was feeling the pain now. She sat up feeling the soft blankets fall off her. She was no longer transformed, she was back in her school clothes.

"Where am I?" She asked remembering that she was being attacked when Tuxedo Kamen saved her. She looked around, the apartment feeling very familiar to her. She gasped. Her body stiffened.

"How did I get here?" She whispered nervously twitching. She looked around, thinking of what she should do when she noticed a cape, hat and mask on the couch sitting in the corner of the room by the window. She swallowed hard, getting out of bed and walking over to it. She looked down to the items, her heart racing.

'This is…' She knew what they were, but didn't understand what they were doing there.

"You're awake Odango atama?" Mamoru smiled happily to her as he made his way towards her with a glass of juice. Usagi was horrified and confused as she watched him place the drink on the end table and than walk to her. She looked down to the cape, hat and mask and than back at him. He was smiling at her. She stepped back, looking closely at him. He was wearing a tuxedo, the same one Tuxedo Kamen wore.

"You dropped this." He handed her back the star locket he had given her along time ago, during one of the fights it had dropped, and as he went to pick it up; Sailor moon touched it. He let her keep it, he didn't understand why.

Usagi's eyes bulged coming out of her head seeing the locket. She looked down to the mask and picked it up. She was hesitating. Her pulse was beating in her head, rocking her mind. Mamoru was still smiling gently to her.

'He can't be, he can't be, he can't be, he can't be.' She was thinking over and over again as her hands slowly lifted to his face. The mask was now covering his eyes, she dropped the mask to the floor, realizing.

'It's him. Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen.' Her world shattered. Mamoru was still smiling. He saw the shock written all over her face. He bent down and picked his mask, placing it back with his cape and hat.

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen." He looked out of the window, the sky was painted with lovely shades of orange, red and yellow. Usagi was horrified. She was hoping that he didn't know who she was but before she had time to think about it he started to speak.

"Sailor moon, you should drink the juice." A small box appeared at the corner of her face, picturing her falling into oblivion. She had no idea how Mamoru knew her secret and she never knew that he was Tuxedo Mask.

"Odango atama. I want you to know that I…I think you're really brave. It took a lot of courage to do what you did after everything, and I have to admit that I'm very impressed." Mamoru expressed still looking out of the window. Usagi was shocked that he was saying this all to her.

"Whenever you were in danger, I felt it. I never understood my crazy need to protect you. And I know now that it's because you're Sailor moon." He smiled back down to her perplexed body.

"Stay strong Sailor moon." He walked over to her juice and brought it back to her. She was trembling softly as she took the drink. Nothing made sense anymore, for her the balance of the earth had blown away. It was like she was in some twisted dimension.

"I guess you'll be hating Tuxedo Kamen now too uh Odango atama?" He laughed gently. He wanted to cool things down between them, give her a reason to smile. Usagi blushed realizing that he knew she had a crush on the masked hero. She nodded up and down trying to conceal that she may like him as Mamoru, never mind Tuxedo Kamen.

"I want you to know that I will always protect you. I won't ever let anything happen to you." His tone of voice was more serious, but somehow he managed to maintain his gentle mood. Usagi blushed. She didn't meet his tender gaze, instead she focused on drinking the juice quickly as if her life depended on it.

"I'll drive you home Odango atama." He smiled. Usagi didn't say anything, it was too much to take in, in so little time. He was just regular mean Mamoru before last Friday, and than he became a confusing friend and now he was Tuxedo Kamen. What could she say.

HAHAHAHA. You have to agree, this was a pretty good chapter. But the next chapter will be greater. On the next chapter: Akio's run in with Usagi and Mamoru makes a visit that will make you guys cry I really have to stop being so evil. smirk


	15. Finally there's love

Chapter Fifteen: Finally, there's love.

Everything seemed a lot more relaxed now. Some how he felt like things could go back to normal. All he had to do was keep his hands off of Usagi and battle his dreams of loving her. He smiled at the fact that she still called him a bully before getting out of his car when he dropped her home.

'It's always going to be like this, and nothing more.' He thought. The relationship that Usagi and he had developed after their first meeting was the relationship he wanted. The last thing he need was to be in a relationship where he could fall in love. He slid into his bed, knowing that he would probably have his love making dream, but for now he just had to accept it.

'If things cool down between us, maybe they'll stop on its own.' He pondered sighing. In some sick small way, he didn't want to stop having those dreams, he liked it much better than the depressing princess calling for him.

"I still have to talk to her again about Akio. That girl is such a real flake sometimes." He murmured remembering that Usagi was very obviously starting to forgive Akio. He knew that she could be taken in easily, she had faith and trust in people, even the bad ones. It was a part of her character that he admired, but hated. He never trusted people, no one. It took a very long time to loosen up to Motoki. Unexpectedly he had an insight. He had always trusted Usagi, even when they first met, he felt like he could tell her his secrets, could explain to her how lonely he was; how sad he was.

He smiled.

"Ever since I met that girl, I've been happier." He rested his head on his arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well it's too late Chiba, you've pushed her away." He was still smiling but a small pressure on his chest caused him to gasp softly for air. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, he needed to stop thinking about Usagi right now, he would see her in his dreams; and he was happy with that.

………………………………..

The morning air was very crisp. It had rained the night before leaving behind a fresh clean smell. It was warm, the sun was making sure to dry off all left over traces of rain. Usagi decided it was time for her to take a chance and walk on her own, so she was walking alone to school. She was pre-occupied with her birthday thoughts, wondering what was planned for tomorrow. She smiled looking up to feel the sun rays on her. Her mind had to stop when she heard a loud screech coming from a fast car. It turned the corner sharply at her house and skidded on top of the side walk in front of her. Terrified she closed her eyes trying to make her body work. She opened her eyes in time to see a couple of men grab her. She was kicking and screaming, but had no chance as they tossed her into the car. Usagi didn't stop there, she was now braver than before and she continued to kick and scream in the car. The man trying to rope her feet and hands was having troubles as he took a few shots to the chest and face.

"Stop that!" He shouted, slamming her back against the side, pinning both her hands in his. She struggled but in the end, he got her tied up.

'I shouldn't have walked alone…'Usagi cried as her kidnapper taped her mouth shut. They were in some kind of garage at a house and both her kidnappers pulled her out to go inside the house. The house was well furnished, everything looked new, including the house. One of her kidnappers tossed her over his shoulder and entered a room, Usagi tried to kick him with her knees, but with her feet and hands tied, she wouldn't get far. He threw her on the bed and walked out. Usagi was getting scared, she didn't want this happening again. The room was very dim, only the light from a pile of white scented candles lit the room. She looked around the room spotting a large window.

'I can escape.' She thought trying to struggle out of the ropes. She was interrupted when the door opened again. She couldn't make out the man's face, he was in the shadows, as he took off his jacket.

"Don't be scared. I promise that I'll be romantic this time." The voice set off alarms in her head, she knew the man. He walked out of the shadow and close to the bed. Usagi started to back up to the head board. She couldn't believe how foolish she was.

"I really am sorry about last time, this time don't give me a reason to hit you." He smiled, sitting down and caressing her face with his hand. Usagi quivered at his touch, it repulsed her. He slowly took off the tape and smiled down at her.

"You're sick Akio! LET ME GO!" She shouted kicking him hard enough to make him fall off the bed. Usagi realized she was still tied up, making this a really bad situation for her. Akio laughed from the floor. He shot up and pulled himself on top of her.

"I can make this pleasurable or a nightmare." He smirked pulling her face close to his. Usagi snorted up and spat on him.

"Anything is a nightmare with you!" She shouted watching Akio wipe her spit off of his face. He was mad. He sat up on her, pulled her to him and slapped her across the face, allowing her body to fall back down to the bed. The stink of the slap was zipping through her cheek, but she wasn't going to cry. He leaned back down on her rubbing his nose against her neck.

"No on will hear you. Scream all you want, it excites me." He smirked again. His hands were trailing over her stomach, touching her skin and going up just to her rips, making her want to weep.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She shouted, giving it a try. The tears were starting to build up as Akio's hand was starting to get closer to her breasts. He slowly and very smoothly trailed his hand down to her skirt, tracing the top, scaring her out of her screams.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone, just please let me go." She begged, no longer in control of her cry. Akio smiled.

"I always get what I want Usagi. Even if it means forcing it. Other girls tried to reject me, but they always give it up." He was lightly moving his lips on the cheek he slapped, frightening Usagi more. She realized that this time, she wouldn't be saved. This time no one could hear her, no one would be able to get to her on time.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered, ticking Akio off further. He tore off his shirt and was ready to start when the window burst, sending ittle fine pieces of glass flying everywhere. Akio looked up and there was Mamoru, ready to kill.

"How did you!" He shouted. Usagi was so happy to see him. Akio's criminal team barged into the room fighting with Mamoru, but he was easily able to beat each one to unconsciousness. Akio pulled Usagi over his shoulder, while Mamoru was still fighting.

"Let me go! Mamo-chan!" She screamed squirming to get free. Akio finally dropped Usagi when he felt a horrible pain in his back. It was Mamoru's fist, it was like his back bones all broke. He fell to his knees, Usagi quickly backing away.

"I told you. I told you not to go near her! Now I'm going to kill you!" He pulled Akio to his feet, forcing him to face him. Mamoru was unmerciful as he pounded Akio to the ground. He was bleeding badly, and even made a small whimper to stop, but Mamoru wouldn't. This time he would not stop. Usagi saw the horrible look in Mamoru eyes, he was really going to kill Akio. His madness scared her and she started to beg for him to stop. Akio was not moving anymore, but faintly breathing when Usagi pulled on Mamoru's leg to stop. Mamoru's hand and shirt were stained with spots of Akio's bloody face. He stopped, knelt down and gathered Usagi into his arms. He pressed her tightly to him. He was breathing heavy from the physical and mental battle, and it was all he could do to calm down. Usagi relaxed in his arms, still bound. He looked down to her and united her arms and feet. Red marks left behind to out line the rope marks.

"Lets get out of here." He got up taking Usagi with him. Akio opened his eyes, glad that he was alive.

………………………….

"Yes thanks officer." Kenji said letting the three uniformed police men out.

"Here Mamoru." Ikuko placed a bag of ice on his throbbing hand. Mamoru smiled and thanked her. He still had a lot of aggression left in him. Kenji quietly sat back down on the couch next to his wife. She leaned onto his chest, both staring out into space. Mamoru felt horrible, he wanted to say something that would comfort them, but what could he.

"Mamoru, we are in great debt to you son." Kenji spoke looking to him. Mamoru was surprised, he didn't expect him to do that. He had expected that he would run upstairs start drawing up plans for the cage he would stick his daughter into; and make up a even bigger 'do not feed the usagi' sign.

"No Tsukino-sama. There is no need to thank me. I'm just glad that Usagi-chan is alright." Mamoru leaned back into the lazy boy chair, thankful that he could feel her in danger. He was never happier to be Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mamoru, how did you know that she was in danger?" Ikuko asked with a thankful smile. She already knew the answer, it was obvious that Mamoru loved her daughter and the strength of his love for her, drove him.

"I'm not sure, I just knew. I can't explain it." He was nervous and watched Luna come to his side. He wondered if Usagi had told her cat that he was Tuxedo Kamen.

"I should go now, you all need to rest." He was leaving the house when Usagi's friends walked down.

"She fell asleep. I think it's better we go too now Tsukino-sama." Ami smiled. Mamoru waited for them to leave with him, he was getting ready to get into his car when Rei approached him.

"We need to talk." She was mad, she needed answers, all the senshi did. Mamoru saw the expression and wondered what she was so upset about. He pulled to the corner to the park waiting for the girls to arrive. He was deep in thought. Usagi was almost forced again. He was irate, and it was not just because no girl should ever be forced like that, but that it was happening to his Usagi.

'When did she become mine…'He sighed, knowing that it would take a very long time to get back to normal for him. He would suffer like this until she got a real boyfriend, and than he would probably slip into depression.

"Mamoru" The girls arrived, they were all looking pretty upset and uptight. He turned to face them, still leaning against his car.

"We want to know why you took her like that! You had no right to just fly off with her even if you are Tuxedo Kamen." Rei shouted. Mamoru seemed surprised, he looked carefully at the girls not understanding how they knew that he was Tuxedo Kamen.

'Did Usagi tell them?' He pondered feeling slightly betrayed.

"Mamoru-san, we are the senshi. I'm Sailor moon Mercury, Minako-chan is Venus, Rei-chan is Mars and Makoto-chan is Jupiter. We just want answers." Ami maintained her calm collective manner, but even she was upset that he kidnapped her like that. Mamoru was surprised as he looked at each one of them, finally seeing it. He was happy that Usagi had not betrayed his trust.

"I only took her to show her who I was." He said, still very relaxed.

"That's not the way to show her that! She's been through a lot! And it's not like you're making things easier for her." Rei fumed stepping closer to him. She was angry that he was not with her, and angry that Usagi was hurt. Mamoru's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying?" He barked in a low growl. Makoto asked Rei to stop and let things cool off first and discuss all of the matters tomorrow or later. But Rei didn't, she needed answers now. They had waited too long.

"You kissed her again, than you offer to pretend to be her boyfriend! You send her all these mixed signals. You're causing her more grief than anything. You don't care for her, so why are you acting like you do!" She shouted at him. Mamoru was infuriated. Rei was really stepping over lines. Who did she think she was to accuse him of not caring for Usagi.

"We should go, we can talk about this later." Luna interrupted, seeing how much Mamoru's expression had changed. His body language was sending her shivers, she could tell that he would probably not hesitate to slap Rei if she continued.

"What are you talking about! I saved her, and always will, so don't ever tell me that I don't care. I care for her more than my own life!" Everyone gasped in shock. They had never heard Mamoru raise his voice so much, nor did they ever count on hearing that. Rei stepped back, her eyes glassed over.

'He loves her…'She thought. Some how, she already knew that he did. But it didn't upset her, what made her upset was that he never told Usagi it. They were all silent. Luna and Artemis skipped over to say something but Mamoru had got into his car and sped off. He knew he had given them too much of his deep thoughts. He regretted telling them that much but what else could he do, he was furious.

…………………………………

It was past midnight when Usagi opened her eyes feeling a bit thirsty. She quietly walked passed Luna to the bathroom. She spotted her face in the mirror, noticing how well her bruises had healed, only a few light shades of blue and red brushed her chin and cheek. She came back to her room, sitting on the bed looking at the time. She was still very sleepy.

'Happy birthday Usagi' she smiled. She laid her head back on the pillow, snuggling her blankets closer to her face. A tall shadow fell on her body and she quickly sat up. She softly gasped as the figure stepped forward from her window.

"Mamoru?" She whispered as he walked to her bed side. Usagi was going to stand up, but she was in her moon and star pajama's and felt embarrassed if he noticed. He was silent, his eyes were soft, his expression very lost.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" She whispered watching his body walk to her side and sit on her bed. She blushed.

'The last time he was here, he kissed me..' she thought. He didn't say anything to her, all he wanted to do was stare at her, like she would be the last thing he would ever see before he went blind. Usagi became very nervous and more embarrassed, so she shook him lightly by the arms. He turned to her exam her bed, it looked comfy, big enough to fit two, he than noticed his shirt tangled in her pillow. Usagi blushed madly, embarrassed out of her mind.

"Ah you can have it back." She trembled taking the shirt in her hand and held it out to him. He slid closer to her, making Usagi's heart skip a beat. His eyes were still very soft and loving.

"You keep it for now." Usagi looked down to her hands holding on to the shirt, not sure what to say next. Mamoru knew that there was no point in holding himself back. He wanted to be with her. Having almost lost her to Akio, it only heightened his need to have her. He wasn't sure if this was the best thing, but he couldn't lie to himself anymore, or pretend that it was only in his dreams that he thought about Usagi. She had taken over his life and there was no point in going on with life, without her with him. Usagi felt his hands gently bring her chin up, her eyes growing wider as she saw his face. He leaned towards her, shifting his arms to engulf her, and he pulled her to him. His lips touched hers lightly, causing a nervous excitement in Usagi. He moved his mouth on to her sealing the kiss. Her eyes closed as she brought up her hands to his shoulders, holding on to him like she never wanted to let go. He deepened the kiss, demanding her body to move closer to his. He rubbed her back gently, bringing up his hand to push her head closer to him. Everything felt right when he kissed her, like nothing else mattered in the world but her. All his loneliness flew away, he had love now, he had no need for coldness. Usagi pulled back, needing to breath. She was blushing and lightly smiling.

"I can't lie anymore…" He softly said still holding on to her. Usagi smiled at him moving her feet over the bed. He cupped her face with both hands making her look at him.

"Why are you here Mamoru?" She whispered blushing again.

"Our first kiss was not very beautiful. This will be the first kiss now." He looked so loving. Usagi turned red looking to her feet. She was so happy. Mamoru held on to her, bringing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Strange how this all worked out. It was like I was fated to be with you." He smiled inhaling the scent of her hair. He had never felt so relaxed. Usagi smiled. He got up helping her up with him. She was totally embarrassed that he looked down to her pajama's. He smiled cutely. His eyes were a soft midnight shade of blue complimented by his dark hair. He pulled her close to him in a sudden tight hug. He inhaled her scent loving the feel of her body against him. Usagi closed her eyes hugging him back. She buried her face into his chest, taking comfort in his embrace. Mamoru didn't want to let her go, this moment felt so right to him. They stayed there, locked in each other's arm, lovingly holding on. Mamoru knew then, that his decision was correct, he really did love Usagi and couldn't live without her. The thought of leaving her room was driving him insane, knowing very well that he would have to part from her warmth. Everything in his world was so cold, but now that Usagi was part of it; he would never shiver.

"You should sleep now Odango atama." He smiled, cupping her face with one hand.

"What's happening Mamoru? Why do I feel like this?" She asked innocently still holding on to him. She didn't want him to leave. He smiled looking deep into her beautiful bright eyes.

"Because it's fate." He smiled lightly kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry Mamoru. I shouldn't have forgiven Akio-"

"Don't, don't say sorry. It's not your fault." He whispered again softly. Usagi was feeling better. She had fallen asleep after the attack blaming herself, but now she felt happier. Mamoru let go of her body and headed back out her open window.

"Sleep well odango" He smirked, jumping off and disappearing into the dark road. Usagi traced her lips, finally truly feeling happy. The first time in a week.

"Good night Mamo-chan…." She whispered into the breeze.


	16. A Birthday Surprise

Okay people! So here it is, the chapter that will make or break me! cringes I hope you like it, but this isn't the end… OH NO there is a lot more to cover still. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen: A birthday surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI!" Her family and friends shouted, shaking the house. Usagi blushed as she blew out the candles. She closed her eyes, wishing that her birthday wish would come true.

'I wish that Mamoru and I will be together forever.' She smiled not making eye contact with him. He was really happy that she was happy, it had been a week since he saw her smile like that. He hoped that whatever she wished for would come true, and that all her wishes came true. Usagi's mother helped her cut the cake and feed it to her as Umino took pictures. The girls huddled together and tried to cake Usagi in the face, leaving a hilarious picture for the ages. Kenji and Shingo took the next picture with her, followed by Naru and Umino. Mamoru stuck quietly to the corner admiring her beauty. He wondered how he was able to contain himself all this time. He had always thought of her as cute and pretty, but now she was looking more like a woman.

"Mamoru, take a picture with Usagi." Ikuko suggested, pulling on his arm and practically dragging him to stand closely beside Usagi.

"Isn't that a bit close honey?" Kenji deliriously laughed feeling a bit embarrassed to see his daughter with Mamoru. Ikuko just smiled.

"No, it's just perfect." She whispered, giving Umino a slight nudge to take the picture of the blushing couple. Shocking everyone, and practically killing Kenji, Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's shoulder. He wasn't thinking, it was reflex. Kenji fell over to the ground, no one seemed to care that he toppled over and was twitching.

Ikuko was a bit shocked too, but recovered and smiled happily. Usagi blushed, her body stiffening. Umino took the picture and the flash knocked Mamoru back to the world and he realized what he was doing. Embarrassed, he quickly moved his arm off her Usagi in time to notice Kenji standing up. His eyes were warning him and Mamoru took a few steps away from Usagi.

"Lets eat!" Ikuko shouted, getting the girls to help bring out a large table full of food. Usagi was in heaven, it was all her favorite food. The excitement was too much and she started to gobble the food like there was no tomorrow. Though disgusted by her horrible display of table manners, they were all glad to see Usagi back to the way she was. Ikuko wondered how Usagi was able to get out of bed after what happened to her yesterday. She had expected that Usagi would be afraid and need time to get out of her room again, but somehow she was making a fast recovery. She looked over to Mamoru smiling at her, like nothing else in the room existed but her. She could see the love in his eyes.

'Of course with a man like Mamoru always there to protect you…you wouldn't be afraid of anything.' She thought. The day pressed on and after a fantastic round of movies at home with her family and friends, the gang headed to the amusement park. Mamoru said his apologies to Usagi and headed home, insisting that he needed to get something very important done. Reluctantly Usagi said goodbye, missing him the very instant her stepped out of her home. The amusement park fun made her forget about the feeling and she enjoyed herself with her friends. Even Rei was lightening up to Usagi more.

The sun was setting, and the girls were all sprawled out in the arcade, happily exhausted after a wonderful day. Usagi was thanking Motoki for her gift, a stuffed bunny and a free ticket to the movies.

"I'm glad to see you happy again Usagi-chan." He smiled. Usagi smiled back and than leaped into a hug. Motoki was surprised but returned the hug, he was really happy that she was back to herself now. Perhaps it was because the police had taken Akio into custody and a large investigation was going on now, or perhaps it was Mamoru finally admitting to her.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru wanted me to give this to you." He pulled out an envelope addressed to 'Odango atama'. Usagi smiled angrily at the name but opened it. She read it.

'Odango, I'm not sure if you'll be able to, but if you can, please come to my apartment today at 7. Alone. Mamoru'. She wondered what he wanted.

'What if he wants to tell me that last night was a mistake….'She was suddenly worried.

"Usagi-chan?" Motoki lightly shook her shoulder, waking her up. Usagi beamed him a large smile and got ready to head home with the girls.

………………………………..

"Hm, are you sure you want to go Usagi-chan?" Luna asked, jumping up to the table in Usagi's room. She didn't know if they could still trust him a 100 percent. He still had three crystals and was obviously going after the last one. Usagi sunk down into her bed, sulking. Just when things were starting to finally look like they were great, something had to change it.

"But Luna-chan, now that we know who he is, we can ask him for the crystals?" She wondered if that would really work. Why was he collecting the crystals and why did he have to find the princess too. It didn't make sense to her. She thought about it, she hoped that he was not her enemy, she didn't want him to be. Now that Mamoru was not her enemy, Tuxedo Kamen could be.

"I have to go Luna-chan." Usagi stood up with her fist balled, a determined expression and a small tear drop down her head. Luna sighed.

"But you have to stay outside of the apartment Luna, he asked me to come alone." Usagi added. She pulled out the star locket from her pocket, remembering the day when Mamoru gave it to her, and when he revealed himself to her.

'It's fate.' She blankly listened to the locket play.

…………………………..

She was standing outside his door, looking at it for awhile. Her mind was clouded.

'What if Tuxedo Kamen-sama really is my enemy…' She wondered. Life was going back to being complicated and she hated this lost uncertain feeling.

'What if he's going to break it off with me…' She shook her head, sighing loudly. Finally, she conjured the courage to knock the door. He opened to see her blushing face, timidly standing there with a small smile.

"Come in." He smiled, letting her in. The room was still very dull looking, but the curtains were all open for the first time in years, the place looked brighter, more welcoming. Usagi was still walking in when Mamoru ran to the kitchen to get her his surprise.

"Here. I didn't know what else you liked, but I knew I couldn't strike out with food." And her presented a chocolate cup cake with a little bunny iced in it. Usagi looked up to him and than back to the kitchen. It was a disaster in there, and there was still smoke coming out of somewhere.

"You made this for me?" She asked surprised. From what she understood, Mamoru didn't know how to cook, thanks to Motoki's adventure stories in the kitchen with Mamoru. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well yeah. I hope you like it." He smiled. Usagi took the cup cake in her hand feeling so happy that he went through all the trouble and possibly a small fire to make her something. She took a small bite, relishing the taste.

"HMM it's so good!" She shouted happily and than munching down on it. Mamoru's smiled down at her, satisfied.

"There's one more thing. I don't know if this is too early, but I had to get you something to show you that …I'm …I'm serious." Mamoru looked sternly, but his eyes still beaming with love. Usagi gulped the last bite of cup cake in her mouth, wondering what he could have for her. He pulled out a long box, opened it and turned it to Usagi. Her eyes widen.

"Is this for me?" She asked stuttering. Mamoru nodded.

"Do you like it?" He asked taking the thin silver necklace with a small heart pendant on it. Usagi didn't know what to say, no one had ever given her something so beautiful. Her hands came up to her chest, as if to try to calm her heart down as he put the necklace on her.

'I've done this before….' He said to himself.

Something happened to slow him down. His head was feeling fuzzy, like he was about to transform, but this time it was different. His heart was running a mile a minute and his legs felt limp. Usagi was experiencing a smiliar sensation and as the necklace touched her skin, resting on her collar bone; she fell to her knees with Mamoru.

Suddenly a bright white flash carried them to look on to a couple standing on a balcony. It was night, and they were in a beautiful white castle. They could see earth in the distance. Mamoru and Usagi tried to speak but their words never came out. They watched the couple, the princess from his dream give a tall dark man in heavy armor the star locket. His eyes widen in panic. This was the princess he was dreaming about before Usagi consumed his mind.

Usagi watched the handsome man pull out a silver necklace with a small heart pendant and he was placing it on the princess. She recognized him, his face. It dawned on her who they were. Her eyes shot open and Mamoru gasped into consciousness They were laying on the floor, he was holding on to her tightly.

Shocked they stood up to face each other. Both their eyes glassing with tears.

"Princess Serenity…" He whispered faintly.

"Prince Endymion…" She whispered back. He was overwhelmed and so was she, with this longing and such an intense love that before any other words were shared, they leaped into a tight embrace. They held on to each other tightly, frightened that something would tear them apart.

"I remember now…I remember everything now Serenity." Mamoru whispered, inhaling her scent. He longed to be with her all this time, he tried to forget her, push her away; but he was already destined to be with her.

"I am the princess. I'm the moon princess we've been looking for, and you are….the prince from earth." She tried to look up to him, but he didn't want to let go of her body, even if it meant not looking at her. He didn't want to loose his grip on her. He worried that if he let her slide even just a bit out of his reach, he would loose her again.

"All this time. And you were right here with me." He whispered. He had never cried before in his life, not even after hearing about his parents accident when he was a young child, but he cried now. They died on the moon loving each other, for each other; and now that he had a chance to be with her again, he vowed nothing would stand in his way. He pulled her, grabbing her face in his hands, a bit tightly.

"Usako, don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave me. I won't be able to." He grabbed her back into his arms.

"I won't be able to live without you." He whispered tenderly. Usagi's eyes filled up again with hot tears. She was so happy. Finally, after all this time, she was with him again. They could love again.

"I won't Mamo-chan." She smiled, digging her body into his. She never wanted this moment to end, and neither did he. After so long, he was able to finally hold her. And he didn't part, he kept her there, locked in his arms until it was time to go.

……………………………

He drove her home, still holding on to her hand, he now understood his crazy possessiveness of Usagi, he need to always be there with her. It wasn't just because she was Sailor moon, she was his love. It all made sense now. He had always wondered why it was only for Sailor moon that he risked his life for, and now he knew; it was the woman he loved. The woman he lost his life for.

"You were right Mamo-chan…" Usagi interrupted their cloud of silence that seemed to have followed them from the apartment. He turned to her after he stopped his car in front of her house.

"This is fate." She smiled. He smiled back. He came around to her side as she got out, wondering why he was out of the car too. He stood in front of her, not caring who saw, because he was finally happy.

"Usako…" he whispered softly leaning in for a kiss. It would the first kiss they shared after re-calling their true identities.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered back closing her eyes as he engulfed her into his arms and gave the most deep passionate kiss he had ever given. He wanted to drop to his knee, propose to her, give her his last name and love her for life. But he knew that was going far. She pulled back from the kiss, sighing happily to him. He smiled, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. He loved that feeling.

"I should go inside Mamo-chan." She smiled, noticing the lights in her house were still on. Luna was standing outside of the house, waiting and watching, wondering why they were doing all this lovey dovey stuff in front of the house.

'Is she crazy…what if her father see's.' She angrily muttered. Usagi finally convinced Mamoru to let her go, and she waved good bye as she entered the house. Mamoru felt his body get colder without her there. But he was still feeling like the happiest man alive. He smiled and drove off.

Usagi sighed, closing the door.

'Finally, after all this time.' She thought as she got ready to walk up the stairs to her room, of course where the mad cat disease would have (by now) taken over Luna. She giggled, thinking about how she would tell her that she was the princess. But she heard her father, angrily speaking to someone.

"Well that's just ridiculous! What kind of law do we have in this country!" He shouted, pausing for a moment for the party on the phone to talk. Usagi peeked through to the kitchen, noticing her father pacing around madly in the, while her mother sat sadly at the table. She seemed very disturbed.

"FINE! You better do something to protect my little girl!" And he hung up. Ikuko stood up, her hands cupped together at her chest, hoping to hear some good news; she already knew it was bad. Kenji sighed heavily looking down to his feet. He looked over to his pleading wife.

"They let Akio out on bail. His father, apparently is the owner of Bodai enterprise…they're moving to drop the charges…" Ikuko was shocked. She knew that it was bad, but never did she think that the law would allow Akio scott free and on top, allow his lawyers to ask for the charges to be dropped.

"This can't be…" Ikuko started to gently cry as her husband brought her into his arms.

"Its' okay honey, we'll figure this out." Kenji consoled, wondering if there was something that could be done. Usagi was shocked and heart broken. She couldn't believe that his rich father was able to pull strings like that.

"What's going to happen to our little girl." Ikuko asked sobbing. Kenji sighed hopefully.

"I just hope that Mamoru is always there." His words alarmed Usagi. She blushed, feeling confident. Mamoru was going to always be there, no matter what. She would be safe, even if Akio is out.

"Mamo-chan." She whispered, going up the stairs to her room, where she would have to explain to Luna that she was not just Sailor moon; she was the moon princess too.


	17. Duel Dilemma

There was one review that asked, if Usagi and Mamoru loved each other before they found out who they were. I dropped hints from the start of the story that they did, but never had them say it because I wanted them to say 'I love you' at the most romantic moment. But I added a little something extra for you, It was a great thought and it helped me decide how this chapter would flow

Thankx again to everyone. OOH and by the way, I don't own Sailor moon ..I know I should HAHAHAHAHA j/k

Chapter Seventeen: Duel dilemma

Usagi and the senshi were gathered at Rei's temple. Each one silent as Luna and Artemis started to regain some of their memory.

"I don't understand, why didn't you remember any of this before Luna-chan?" Makoto asked, a tad bit stressed. This whole time, they were running around trying to find a princess, when she was right under their nose.

"How do we know for sure that Usagi is really her, I mean, it was just a dream….right?" Minako added, feeling that they needed more than just a vision. Usagi thought about it, what if it was just a dream. She looked down to the necklace Mamoru gave her, it couldn't have all been a dream.

"I'm certain it wasn't. Usagi-chan and Mamoru know the names of the Prince and Princess, who I never had mentioned before." Luna argued, she knew that something had happened to bring back this memory in Usagi.

"It wasn't a dream." They looked back and saw Mamoru walking up the stairs towards them. Usagi blushed and quickly looked to her feet.

"Prince Endymion?" Artemis asked. Mamoru smiled and walked to Usagi, standing beside her like he had to defend her. He knew that the girls would have a hard time believing this, not that they thought Usagi was lying, but because they needed more.

"How could two people have the same vision. Usagi has to be the princess." Ami sided. She had this strong feeling that Usagi was someone very special, someone more special than just Sailor moon.

"We need to figure this out. If you are the princess, we can't have you getting into danger. I mean you're the only one who can use the crystal." Rei asserted, folding her arms. She was getting really stressed out. With everything that had happened to Usagi, being the Princess would add more stress to her.

…………………………..

"That witch!" Akio shouted breaking another wine glass. He was furious that he spent the night in jail because of her. He was irate, and frustrated because of her. He furiously walked to his couch and sat looking outside his balcony towards Mamoru's apartment building. He wanted him dead, he wanted her, to have his way with her; to make Usagi his. He didn't understand where this crazy need to have her was coming from, but he knew that he would get her, no matter what.

He got up and walked to the bar, pouring himself another glass of wine, when a flowery tornado bursted in front of him. A horrible laughter annoying him. He squinted until the man was standing a few feet away.

"What the hell are you!" Akio shouted, slamming the glass on the floor. He was mad and slightly afraid.

"I am Zoisite, and I can help you." Akio's eyes looked around his apartment, wondering if this was some kind of joke, or if he was maybe loosing his mind.

"I've been watching you from a far, admiring you." Zoisite giggled, much to Akio's displeasure.

"What the hell do you want!" He shouted back angrily. Zoisite giggled once more. A big grin on his face.

"That girl, Usagi. I can help you get her." He smirked. Akio was paying attention now, he was interested in the offer.

"How?" He asked, stepping closer, still cautious.

"I can give you power, so much power that you can just take her. And no one will be able to defeat you." Zoisite grinned. Akio didn't think about it, he smirked. He liked power, it was all he ever wanted.

"Fine. What do you want in return?" He asked smirking. He knew that nobody just made a deal ever just for the heck of it, he knew that Zoisite needed something in return.

"Nothing, with more power in your hands, I will be able to fight my battle better." Zoisite was too calm and Akio speculated the truth.

"What are you?" Akio asked.

"I am a youma from a world of darkness…power is the only thing we have." He smirked walking to the bar beside Akio, he smelled the wine, relishing the taste of fine things.

"So what do you say Akio-kun? Is this girl what you desire? Than allow me to give you the power you need." Zoisite was mysterious and criminal, but at the sound of power, Akio accepted. He wanted Usagi and if it meant accepting the evil powers of a monster, so be it. Zoisite smiled and leaped into the air, throwing her black crystal towards Akio's body. His head pulsed, he was surrounded with dark windy aura.

"Hmm, he is full of evil energy, this one will be easy to transform." Zoisite whispered, watching Akio start to surge with electric energy. When he was finished, his eyes glowed red, and his smile even more wicked. He was not a monster yet, but when the time was right, he would transform. For now Zoisite would give him the false belief that he was powerful.

"I can feel it." Akio laughed madly as Zoisite vanished happily into the air.

"Usagi…you're mine." He grinned.

…………………………………

Usagi was sitting on Mamoru's couch re-thinking the experience she shared with Mamoru.

'Do I love him because Mamoru…or because of our past?' She pondered looking down to her peach juice.

'Did any of it even happen…' She questioned again. Mamoru saw the look of confusion and hurt on Usagi's face. He hated to see her so sad. He sighed getting up from the couch and sat down beside Usagi.

"Usako? I bet I know what you're thinking." Mamoru smiled, catching Usagi. She felt embarrassed. She wondered if he could really tell what she was thinking. He leaned back a bit, inhaling.

"You're wondering if our vision was really real." He smiled again, a little hurt. He was never the type to believe in things like this. In fact, he should've been the one who sat back and logically thought things through. Usagi, with her blushed face, looked down to her feet.

"And you're wondering if I really love you for you…." Usagi swallowed hard, feeling like she cheated on him some how. She didn't say anything, she didn't deny it, she was thinking about that. Mamoru was hurt, but he just smiled. He took the drink from her hands and put it on the coffee table. He took her hands in his and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment. He was being very romantic and gentle.

"Usako. You should know that I have always thought about you. I loved you than as Serenity and I…love you now as my… Odango atama." He smiled meeting her gaze. She was blushing again, this time really brightly. She was so happy that he said that he loved her. The confession made her heart race.

"I never believed in fate, and destiny, but because of you, I do now. If I didn't love you than I would never have met you….here on earth." Usagi realized the truth. But she still didn't know if she was really the princess, and if she was, what happened to them on the moon. Why did they die and why were they here.

"And if we're not who we think we are, it doesn't matter, I'm still going to love you. Even death won't let my love for you fade." He grabbed her by the shoulders gently. He was looking down at her eyes, a bit teary. She was very happy. Her confusion was disappearing.

"Doesn't matter who we are Usako, right now you're Mamoru's Usagi." He smiled. She was flushed. He started to come down to her face, his eyes closing and his lips lightly touching her.

"I love you Usako." His lips moved over hers as he confessed his love. She smiled accepting his light kiss.

"I love you Mamo-chan" She whispered back. He bent forward all the way down, pushing her to lean on the couch as he kissed her. There was so much passion in him, a fire that only happened when he was with Usagi. Every time she came close, he never wanted to let her go. The constant separation would sadden his world until he was once again standing beside her.

Small white sparks started to form and in a slow rhythm a glow was transforming them into Serenity and Endymion. The warm sensation spread through out their bodies, they could feel each other the way they felt back on the moon. It was than they pulled back from the kiss and realized they had transformed. In a state of shock, they still held on watching their clothes fade back to normal. Their eyes met once again, each looking at the other waiting for an explanation.

"We really are them." Usagi softly said.

"We are, I never had a doubt." He smiled cupping her face as his amour completely faded into his white shirt and blue jeans.

"Do you doubt my love for you Usako?" He asked, his eyes carried such a soft passion. He truly did love her, his eyes always stayed the same, even as Endymion.

"I look at you with the same heart." He moved his face close to hers so that she could inspect his eyes, look deep into his soul and find the truth. Usagi blushed.

"I know Mamo-chan. I don't doubt your love." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. The feel of her soft skin on his face, calmed him. Nothing in the world mattered to him but her, not even his life.

"I know how we can help the senshi realize who they are Usako." Usagi looked blankly at him, not following. He knew that she didn't see all her past, only the part with him. But when they kissed, he could feel the presence of the senshi around him; protecting them.

"You'll understand when we get to the temple." He smiled, rubbing his forehead against hers. She loved how he touched her, how he made her feel like she was the important gem in the world to him. They got up, and headed back to the temple. The senshi would need to round up once more, this time, they would believe.

…………………………………….

"What's going on?" Rei asked. She was still in the middle of chores when Usagi called her up to tell her that she and Mamoru were on their way. The other senshi members were sprawled out on the stairs waiting patiently for the news. The sun was setting on them as the day was coming to an end.

'Are they going to announce they're getting married?' Minako thought, happily. She was the one who resembled Usagi the most and the one who understood her the best.

"There is a way for all of you to remember who you are." Mamoru said, catching them all off guard and even disappointed Minako, who sighed loudly. Everyone looked back at her as she recovered by laughing madly.

"When Usako and I make a connection, something happens and memories come back." Everyone was surprised to hear his name for her and their mouths fell to the floor. Usagi turned beat red as they looked over her. Mamoru stepped closer to her, pulling her into his embrace, he was leaning down for a kiss. Usagi squirmed embarrassed as the girls gasped.

"Hey hey hey, this is a place of worship, you can't do that here." Rei shouted, dropping the broom. She was blushing, Mamoru had never kissed her, never even hugged her; this meant that his love for Usagi was real.

"AHH don't kiss her!" Luna shouted with Artemis. Mamoru ignored Rei's shout, the girls horrible gasp and Usagi struggled to get free. He pulled her head up and closed their lips together. She melted. The world disappeared and she returned the kiss, relaxing in his arms. The girls fell back as they continued to kiss in front of them, they were all blushing horribly. But than they started to blink as they noticed something different. There were little sparks flaming around the kissing couple. Suddenly in a white hot flash, they were on the moon, looking out to the earth. In the middle of the court yard was Serenity and Endymion talking. Everything around them was falling to disaster as the dark forces destroyed the kingdom. They saw the sailor senshi surrounding the Princess and Prince as they pulled together for a kiss. A hot white light emitted as their lips touched. The senshi circled the couple.

The flash ended with the girls standing back at the temple, gasping.

"Did we really go to the moon? Were we really there?" Minako asked feeling her forehead.

"No, it was just a vision. Do you know who you are now?" Mamoru asked, still holding Usagi close to him. Usagi realized now, that the senshi were the guardians from the inner planets. They were part of the moon kingdom.

"We're from the moon kingdom. We were the guardians…Usagi's guardians." Rei looked up still trying to make sense of everything.

"So we existed on the moon too?" Makoto asked sitting on the steps.

"Well what happened there, why are we here on earth than?" Ami asked Mamoru. He didn't know the answer, but something horrible happened to the moon, and now, they were on earth. With no memories of the moon or they're lives there, they started new lives here. But somehow fate brought them together. It was than that Luna and Artemis's crescent bald spots started to glow, than the spot appeared on Usagi. Her eyes fell blank as lights from the furry guardians met hers. Everyone stepped back to watch in astonishment. Mamoru looked down to Usagi, how pale she got and how her bruises vanished. When the light stopped, the moon was still left on Usagi's forehead.

"I remember now." Luna said starting to cry with Artemis. The girls sat back up.

"Princess Serenity, all this time, you were right in front of me." She ran to Usagi.

"Luna-chan it's not your fault. Like the rest of us, you didn't know." Usagi smiled.

"All I ever thought we were was the senshi and that's it. No body could have known that we were actually all part of the moon kingdom." She smiled. Mamoru put his hand on Usagi's shoulder, smiling. The girls sat up with big smiles.

"So you're our princess." Makoto asked.

"I do remember who destroyed the moon kingdom, it was the evil forces that are trying to destroy this world." Artemis said with a determined face. The girls turned to him, remembering that when the moon kingdom was crumbling they saw, Jedite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Malachite standing and laughing. With a tall figure hiding in the shadow.

"They are the ones who destroyed the moon. They're gonna pay for it!" Makoto shouted.

"We need to get rid of that crazy guy, and save this planet!" Minako smiled.

"It's good to finally see you again Princess Serenity." Rei smiled. There was no denying it, it was very apparent. Usagi was the princess they searched for, and Mamoru was the princes who fought for her.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but we need to find out what happened to the moon, and why we're all are here. And the only way we'll be able to figure this all out, is if we get the crystal." The girls suddenly realized the reality of the battle ahead, and the fact that Mamoru still had three of the crystal pieces in his possession.

"Does this mean you're with us?" Ami asked.

"I always was, we were going after the same goal Ami-san, and that was to save the Princess." He smiled.

"But the battle that we're going to have to face now, is going to be harder than ever. And there is still no sign of the last crystal piece." Artemis said.

"Well girls, and you Mamoru-san, we're in this together, and I know if we fight hard, we'll save all from being lost." Rei smirked with a brilliant confidence. They put their hands in to a point in the group huddle, vowing to protect the Princess at all costs, and to get the crystal.

So I hope that makes things better. On the next chapter: Akio and Usagi have a project to do and Umino gives Mamoru a headache.


	18. Project Hustle

So this is a more light hearted chapter to relax everyone out there reading, I think we need some comedy!

Chapter Eighteen: Project Hustle.

"Usagi-chan, since when did you start dating Mamoru-san?" Umino blurted out, causing Usagi to blush madly. The whole class was staring at her putting down their chopstick in sneaky confusion. Usagi sunk down eating her lunch from under her table.

"Umino.." She murmured angrily.

"You ask too many dumb questions Umino!" Naru shouted hitting him with a large atlas book, forcing him to fall hard to the ground. Naru turned around smiling, hoping to get Usagi out from under her desk. When Usagi did get out, Naru insisted they eat lunch outside since it was a beautiful day. They were sitting on the ground chatting about their partners and the project, when Usagi started to feel sick. She hated the fact that she was partnered with the monster Akio, but was happy to know that she would always have Mamoru there.

"Usagi-chan, Miko told me that Akio guy is really bad and wanted me to warn you again to be careful." Naru explained. Usagi nodded, there was a small silence as they ate, when suddenly Umino jumped from Naru's back, giving them both a minor heart attack.

"I hear that Akio's father is the owner and CEO of the most successful company in Tokyo and in the US, and in Canada too." Umino didn't seem to notice that Naru and Usagi had fallen back and were breathing heavily from the panic he caused. He straightened his glasses looking at their twitching bodies.

"Hey what's wrong? It's not good to roll around in the grass, you'll get your uniforms dirty." He stated. Naru shot up and hit him hard across the head.

"STOP JUMPING OUT OF THE WEIRDEST PLACES!" And sent Umino to the sky. Usagi relaxed. Naru smiled nervously. They talked for a few more minutes waiting for Umino to fall back down to earth. When he did, Naru splashed water on him to revive him.

"Ah Naru-chan you are too nice." Umino smiled untangling his body, forgetting that she was the one who launched him to the sky moments before.

"Usagi-chan, are you really going out with Mamoru?" Naru whispered. She wanted to know how it all happened and why she suddenly started to like him. Usagi was silently blushing.

"Oh I get it now, it's because he saved you from the nasty robber?" Naru smirked poking a finger in Usagi's arm. Usagi blushed again stuttering to explain.

"Well Mamoru-san seems to really care for you, he won't even let you be alone with your partner for the project." Umino added. Naru smiled with big hearts in her eyes.

"Oh that's so romantic!" She was blushing at the thought of someone doing that for her, and she cupped her face with her own hands trying to picture a handsome man on a white horse rescuing her from a robber.

"Naru-chan if that's what you like, I forbid you to do your project with Miko-san." Umino's face burst into Naru's dream bubble, as he replaced the handsome man on the white horse, with himself on a grey donkey. Her lips twitched in annoyance.

"Ahh I told you to stop jumping out of crazy places!" And she belted him down once again. Usagi smiled and looked up to the sky, she really was lucky to have Mamoru.

'Mamo-chan…'she thought.

………………………………

Mamoru was sitting in the middle of Umino and Usagi. They were in the library waiting for Akio, who showed up late again. He didn't seem too bothered to say his hello's to anyone, not even Usagi. Mamoru sensed a strange aura surrounding Akio, a darkness that he never saw before. Usagi didn't make eye contact with him, instead she focused on her research of stars and planets. Mamoru noticed how uncomfortable Usagi became when Akio pulled his chair sitting next to her. He was taking out his text books when Mamoru slowly started to move Usagi's chair closer to his. Usagi looked up confused feeling like she was slowly moving, she looked down to her seat and noticed Mamoru's hand pulling the chair. She looked up to him, but he was looking at his book. She blushed and went back to her book.

"Mamoru-san, so should we do earthquakes and natural disasters?" Umino asked taking out a few large heavy books from his bag and stacking them beside him. Mamoru looked terrified as he watched Umino take out the large books.

"Uh sure Umino. But do you think we really need that many books?" Mamoru asked. He was the top student in his college but even he found it unnecessary to look through that many books.

"We need to concretely research all the different books written by different scientists, such as Dr. Michael Pheens, a renowned scientist from Europe and of course Dr.Christoph Mcknitty from Scotland, and Dr.'s Lisa Trotter and Kelsey Norms from the US, and our very own Dr. Fujimaro Takahashi." Umino was picking up and showing each of the authors' books as he went on to great details of the researchers' works and experiments. He had even prepared a chart outlining the schedule of the research they had to do and the research the authors did.

"I think that if we calculate the amount of time we spend actually doing the research versus the time we spend putting it together, the research will take us the longest if we don't do it right. It's a proven fact that students who don't properly research their material often run into trouble when compiling their information." Umino continued. Large sweat drops hang off of Mamoru's head as he listened to Umino talk some more about the project.

"Well that's good. What do you have so far?" Mamoru asked wondering if Umino even had any research done. Umino smiled and jumped out of his chair and pulled out a very large chart full of information that he put together from the research he did.

"There is a major earthquake vault running down British Columbia, cutting through heavily populated area of Vancouver. It's active and I think it will probably aid in our project to research that city." Mamoru, Usagi's and even Akio's eyes became small dots and more sweat drops fell down their heads. Mamoru's smiled twitched.

"Ah I see." He said trying to gesture for Umino to sit back down.

"That's all very good Umino, but this isn't a research paper for scientists, this is a project report for your teacher. You should just relax a bit and do what you think is best to fit the project requirements." Mamoru whispered, hoping that the eager young boy would get it.

"Sometimes, teachers have to mark a lot of papers, and when they see a really large project handed in full of extra's they get annoyed and don't really pay attention, and that might cost you marks." Mamoru added. Umino's glasses bulged out, realizing the truth in Mamoru's statement.

"That's why I might have only gotten 99 percent on my report on South African tree frogs." He screamed loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the library. Mamoru ducked slightly, so did Usagi and Akio, embarrassed by Umino's loud out bursts.

"Don't worry Mamoru-san, I won't let you down. I won't fail you on this project. I will do my very best, NO my absolute best, NONO my 100 percent incredibly beyond my absolute best!" Umino was standing on the table with a Tokyo flag waving in the background. He was confident and dedicated. Mamoru, Usagi, and Akio ducked their heads on to the table waiting for Umino to quiet down. The librarian sh'd the crazed junior school boy.

"Where did that flag come from?" Mamoru muttered under his breath. Usagi twitched embarrassed that Umino was making such a big scene.

A few hours had past, and Umino had finally calmed down and was working on the project, madly reading and taking notes. He was so fast that the table caught on fire once, and the whole library smelled of BBQ. Umino, with his hands scorched, was quietly and very calmly writing notes. Mamoru realized how much he would need to coach him, and thought up a system of giving him certain books to research on a certain aspect of the project.

Akio had made light dialogue with Usagi about the project, he wasn't ashamed or bothered by the fact that she put him in jail. Usagi was uncomfortable, even more so knowing that he just didn't care about what he did. She was furious at the fact that he didn't even say sorry, not that she would forgive him (she would not make the same mistake twice). Her rage was building up every time he spoke to her about the project.

"I have to get going now. I can't make it tomorrow at 4, we'll have to meet up at 7" Akio said putting his things in his bag. He was grinning. Usagi looked up at him, wondering what he was so happy about.

"Fine." She said turning her head back down to her paper. She didn't want to make it look like she was at all bothered by him, it was obvious that if she made it look like she was weak; he would only feed on that. Akio smirked as he walked out, Mamoru turned to Usagi asking her what he had said.

"He want's to meet up at 7 tomorrow. He can't make it at 4. That jerk didn't even ask, he just said it." She whispered back a bit annoyed. Mamoru pet her back and reassured her. He was very proud of her, she seemed stronger some how. He had thought that she would be sad and quiet, but she was smiling and talkative. They were looking deep into each other's eyes, their lips quivering to touch.

"Mamoru-san, how do you like this pie chart. Or maybe I should make a line chart instead. What do you think Mamoru-san?" Umino shot up from Mamoru's back, freaking the couple out of their minds. Mamoru and Usagi recovered and sighed wondering of Umino would ever change.

…………………………………..

Mamoru was driving Usagi home. He passed the park sighing, he was thinking about taking her there some day soon. He was wondering what other things Usagi liked, the things that interested her other than food, sleeping, comics, and arcade games. He smiled to himself thinking about all the times he had teased her and the fights that would break out between them. If he had acted a bit nicer to her, maybe he would have been the object of her affection instead of Motoki.

"Mamo-chan? Are you okay?" Usagi asked noticing his silent smile. He looked over to her still smiling, wondering how he had lived his life without her. She smiled back.

"I'm fine. Just wondering why we never got along before Odango atama?" He smirked. Usagi narrowed her eyes a bit smiling at him.

"Don't call me that, I'm Usako, USAKO!" She shouted back with a cute pouty smile. Mamoru laughed. He suddenly stopped the car to the side and leaned over in one swift movement. He locked his lips with hers holding on to hands. Usagi was surprised but returned the kiss with a soft shade of pink blushing her face.

"Thanks Usako" Mamoru said pulling back to his seat.

"For what?" She asked a bit confused with his movements.

"For coming into my life." He smiled, pulling back on to the road.

"By the way Usako, did you notice something different about Akio today?" He asked.

"No, he's the same big jerk he was before." Usagi's face was twisted and disgusted at the sound of his name. She wondered why Mamoru was asking her.

"It's strange, he felt different today, more …" Mamoru wasn't sure where he had felt that type of aura before, but quickly shook his head and went back to his current task, taking Usagi home.

………………………….

"Usagi-chan, are you sure you still want to be his partner?" Luna asked jumping on to her bed. Usagi was falling asleep fast, somehow all the studying and researching was tiring her out. Perhaps it was because studying was something foreign to her.

"It's okay Luna-chan, I'll be fine, I can handle it." She smiled yawning. She turned to her side and turned the light off.

"I'm very proud of you Usagi-chan, you don't even feel like you're the same –" Usagi turned over on top of Luna's little cat body, crushing her. She was snoring loudly and she already messed the bed up, with her arms up and her legs sprawled over the bed.

"Ohh Usagi-chan." Luna sighed sadly.


	19. Akio, the power mad monster

I know, the last chapter was a bit on the funny side, but we need to have that sometimes right? But this chapter will hopefully please some of the reviewers who want a stronger Usagi. OH and there's gonna be some TANG in the next chapter just so you know. It might turn into a tangy lemon by the time Chapter 22 heads around, and I think that everyone knows I'm very descriptive….' I'm sooo gross….teehee

Enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen: Akio the Power mad Monster.

It was broadcasted over the news that Bodai enterprises was expanding over to the European market and was already making a large capital. Usagi didn't understand the stock market and so she chose to ignore everything that the news reporter said.

"So they're making a ton a money, I wish I had that kind of cash." Usagi sighed. She wondered what she would buy first if she ever walked into money like that. Luna was going to scold Usagi when a certain name caught both their attentions.

"The only son of Bodai-sama is Akio-san, who is currently power heading this move to the Europe market and so far has been very successful. He is over night become one of the most powerful men in Japan, in Finance and business." Usagi couldn't believe it, a slime like that gaining more success.

"That freak!" Usagi was not sad or upset, she would have normally just turned off the tv and went straight to her room to sulk, but this Usagi seemed more in control of her emotions, more with it. Luna smiled noticing this subtle change.

"And ladies, he's still a bachelor." The lady news reported stated with a small giggle. There was a close up of Akio posing at some huge party with some European businessmen. He looked different. He wasn't smiling, but rather had a small grin with a twisted thought. She recognized that face, it was the same face she saw when he was trying to hurt her. Usagi felt tears wanting to escape, she wasn't sad, just very mad. She wanted to yell at him, hit him, make him feel like he made her feel; absolutely helpless and at the mercy of someone else. Luna smiled at her jumping to her side on the couch.

"Usagi-chan, people like that always get what they deserve. You don't worry about it. Fate will catch up with him too." She smiled. Usagi was feeling better. She felt even better when she changed the channel to one of her favorite cartoons. She started laughing hysterically, kicking and waving her hands.

'That girl sure recovers fast.' Luna sighed.

……………………………….

The senshi were gathered with Usagi and Mamoru trying to put pieces of their vision together in relation to what Luna and Artimes already knew.

"It's strange. I remember so clearly, but I can't seem to re-call anything." Luna didn't make sense, and she knew it. She felt like the truth was in the back of her head, but for some reason her brain was not forfeiting the information.

"We have to figure this out. It could help us fight our enemy better." Ami stated, whizzing away on the computer.

"But how will we do that? We don't even know where the enemies base is?" Minako leaned on top of the table. Wondering when this whole thing would end.

"And we still have to find that last crystal piece." Makoto added folding her arms.

"It's weird, Zoisite has been using normal humans to transform, and what's weird is that she hasn't attacked in days." Rei was deep in thought, it had been bugging her for days, and she couldn't understand what Zoisite was up to.

"I know what you mean, it feels like a trap. It's like he's trying to kill us off before he goes after the last crystal shard." Ami stopped her computing and joined the group. They all looked over to her hoping that she had found out something.

"I ran the data I gathered from our last youma attacks and found that the youma's have been increasing in power, both mental and physical. They're brain patterns have been seriously altered, it's like their possessed." Ami added.

"What's even more strange is that these people have all been x-cons" She added making everyone look at each other confused.

"So what does this all mean?" Rei asked eager to find out.

"Zoisite is trying to use normal humans to get rid of us, after he's done that he'll go after the last crystal without any interference from us. Somehow he has been able to enhance the evil in the host human's body, increasing it's power a hundred fold…" The senshi were quietly listening to Ami, and agreed. But they had a problem, should Usagi still fight. If they got the crystal but lost the only person who can use it, it would be useless. They all debated and talked loudly trying to figure out what should be done.

"I'll fight." Usagi said grabbing everyone's attention. They were all very surprised and Minako even leaned over to feel her head, to see if she had a temperature.

"Usako, are you sure?" Mamoru asked not really happy with her decision. He could handle it if the world died, but he would not be able to deal with it, if something happened to her. Usagi was very determined and everyone saw it in her face.

"I wanna fight. I'm the leader of this group, and it doesn't matter if I am the princess, we all fight together." She smiled. Luna had tears streaming down her face as they girls smiled back to her.

"Usagi-chan, it'll be dangerous." Ami added.

"I'm the only one who can use the wand, and heal youma's back to normal, if I don't fight, they'll have to die." Usagi added with a small tear in her eye.

"I'm not letting anyone die." She looked back up. Mamoru put his arm over Usagi's shoulders, and smiled. He looked back at the senshi.

"We fight together, nobody dies." He said. The senshi smiled back, all very confident. There was a big silence between the determined faces, until they heard an irritating munching noise. They looked down to see Usagi chomping down on rice cakes. Their heads fell with a large sweat drop hanging down. Luna in tears of sadness.

"Ahhh Usagi-chan, can't you stop eating for one moment." Luna sighed. The girls fell back while Mamoru folded his arms across his chest, shaking his head.

"Odango atama, you really eat too much." He smirked sending shivers up Usagi's spine. She shot up to his face.

"At least I still look good." She argued back with rice all over her face. Mamoru looked down to her sweet face dotted with rice and laughed. Usagi blushed, feeling pretty embarrassed. He wiped the rice away with a napkin as the girls recovered back to the table.

"Can we pay attention people. If we don't figure out who Zoisite will attack next, we might be too late." Rei interrupted.

……………………………………

When Usagi got home from Ami's house, her father was waiting in the kitchen for her. Her mother seemed sad and Usagi could tell that she had been crying.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Usagi asked as her mother lead her to the kitchen. Her father was seated at the table, with his head hung low.

"Dad? What's going on?" Usagi asked taking a seat across from him and her mother. He looked up, his face flushed.

"Usagi, I spoke to the lawyer today….and the police." He started but was having troubles finding the words to tell his baby girl that the man that tried to rape her would be set free.

"The police have dropped all the charges. I'm sorry Usagi, his lawyers were just too good." Her father sulked, putting his head on the table feeling ashamed that he could not defend his daughter. This was the only way he was able to protect her, with the law, but even the system let him down. Usagi smiled and burst into laughter.

"Is that all?" She laughed. Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other wondering if Usagi had perhaps gone insane.

"Usagi did you hear what we said?" Ikuko asked just incase. Usagi nodded wiping a comical tear from her eye.

"Yeah. That's okay, his lawyers can do whatever he wants. You tried your best mom and dad, and that's all that matters. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She brightly smiled. Her parents felt reassured and delighted that she was okay about the news.

"I did try a lot Usagi, but just seems like if you have tons of money than people listen to you. And unfortunately for us, Akio has a lot of power." Her father seemed ashamed again, like he couldn't provide a basic necessity for his family. Usagi came around to her parents side, hugging them both.

"Mom, dad, you're the greatest parents on the planet!" She smiled. With her parents feeling more confident they asked a question that blew Usagi's mind.

"Usagi, one more thing before you go." Ikuko said, restraining her husband with a pinch on his leg, warning him that if he lifted up that 'do not feed the usagi' sign, she would make him bleed. Usagi sat back down looking at her fathers sweating face.

"What is it mom?" She asked leaning closer in to the table.

"Usagi, are you going out with Mamoru-san?" Her mother asked, sending Usagi flying into the pits of no return. Her body was trembling and her words made no sense. Her parents watched on to her hilarious physical exaggeration. Kenji got his answer and was ready to pull up his infamous sign, when Ikuko sent him a warning pinch to sit back down. She smiled turning to her daughter trying to find the right words.

"We both like him very much Usagi." She said softly. Her eyes were sparkling against the light, Usagi knew that her mother was happy. But what to make of her fathers crazy behavior.

"We BOTH are." Ikuko stated pinching his thigh, making him yelp agreeing. Usagi blushed.

"How did you find out?" Usagi asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I bumped into Umino." Ikuko smiled nervously, Usagi's face fell. A small box popped up to the side of her head, picturing the beating she'd give to him tomorrow at school.

"He said that you got your mark back from English." Ikuko added knowing that Usagi's mind had jumped to a conclusion. Usagi came out of her murderous trance, blinking.

"What? Than who told you about…"She wondered, eager to find out. She trailed off picturing each of her friends and marking them in her mind to see which one is more likely to squeal.

"Mamoru-san told us." She smiled. Usagi's eyes bulged out and she fell back in her chair, only to recover quickly.

"WHAT!" She screeched. Kenji relaxed himself, he knew that what Mamoru did was very honorable. He didn't have to discuss his relation with Usagi with her parents, but for her own good he did.

"He called me and told me Usagi, even asked if it was alright." Usagi felt a bit sad that he did this without telling her, and even asked, what if her parents had said no; would he have dropped her.

"You shouldn't look so sad Usagi, what that man did was the right thing. He respects you and respects us. That's not easy to find these days." Kenji added much to Ikuko's surprise. Usagi nodded. When they finished their discussion that only lasted a few seconds more, Usagi went to her room. She felt betrayed and angry at Mamoru for just going ahead and telling her parents. Why didn't he ask her first.

'What if they did say no….would he have left me?' She thought. She wanted nothing more than to call him up and yell but she was tired. She would say everything she wanted to say to him in person tomorrow. Just than Shingo burst open her door, making her shriek loudly.

"Nee-chan has a boyfriend!" He shouted over and over, parading the house. Usagi bit hard and rushed after him, almost suffocating him.

…………………………………….

The next day, Usagi was very tired, She had stayed up all night thinking about what Mamoru did, feeling very embarrassed that her parents knew about him and her.

"OH Usagi-chan you are thinking about Mamoru-san?" Umino blurted, getting the attention of everyone in the school yard. Naru smacked him over the head with a tennis racket.

"Stop being so loud Umino." She screeched back at him. He was twitching happily.

"Naru-chan, where did you get that racket from?" Usagi asked running up to the fighting couple. Naru looked down to the racket, not sure.

"I don't know." She thought.

Usagi explained to Naru what happened last night, with Mamoru phoning up her parents and announcing that he loves her very much. Naru melted into the story, wishing that some how that could happen with her. Usagi asked if she was crazy. Naru explained why it was so romantic.

"Don't you get it Usagi, he wanted to make sure that your parents accept him, he needs to know that they do because it would be easier to take you out for dates." She smiled. Umino shot up from behind her again, scaring the wits out of the two sitting girls.

"Naru-chan, if that's what you like, I will call your mother right now and confess my love for –" and there he went back into the air.

"Naru-chan, where did your racket go?" Usagi asked. Naru seemed confused and looked around. She shrugged and than went back to her conversation.

"I don't know, I still think he should have told me first." She explained. Naru thought about it, and told her that it would be best to ask him.

"Maybe there's another reason he asked your parents without telling you Usagi." Naru thought not sure what the other reason could be. The girls sat there scratching at their chins trying to break the mystery as Umino fell back to earth.

……………………………….

The park was empty as Akio waited for Zoisite. They had agreed to meet there the night before. Suddenly he appeared. Akio was happy, he was very satisfied with all the power and money he was making thanks to his new found power. Zoisite smirked asking him if he liked the power Akio was given.

"Now I can fight my battle better…" Zoisite grinned. Akio smirked asking him how that was.

"Easy…" And he launched the black crystal at Akio, causing his body to pulse. A huge storm of wind engulfed him as he began to transform.

"You were exactly what I was looking for. A person with an evil aura already in them, now you will be the most powerful youma on earth." Zoisite laughed, waiting for the dust to settle in order to see his newest creation.

"You youma Akio, will kill the Sailor senshi." He barked sending youma Akio on his way.

The senshi got the news of the monster rampaging through the park, destroying the natural beauty. They jumped to it and transformed. At the park they were eagerly searching for the youma who had quieted down since their arrival.

"Careful senshi, this could be another trap." Mercury warned bringing out her gadget.

"Over there!" She pointed after getting a position on the monster. They hopped with Tuxedo-Kamen close by to Sailor moon. He was worried about her involvement, and wanted to make sure that if a hit was coming, he would take it for her. The monster jumped out of nowhere, throwing his sharp green papers at them. Sailormoon looked down to the sharp edged paper lodged in a tree inches from missing Sailor Jupiter, she gasped a bit humored.

"It's money!" She said as Mercury confirmed.

"A bit tacky don't you think?" Mars shouted as she prepared her fire attack. It didn't scratch the youma, he didn't even try to move out of it's way. Jupiter jumped in and combined her lightning blast to Rei's fire, still not one scratch. The youma laughed relishing his victory.

"You can't kill this one Sailor senshi." Zoisite appeared over head, loving the outcome of his hard work.

"I was finally able to find an evil spirited man, and with a little help from me, he was able to realize his true potential." He laughed. Mars shot her flame at him, but he dodged reappearing on the ground beside his youma creation.

"This time you will die!" He started to really laugh and very annoyingly.

"Stop laughing, or you'll kill us before the youma will." Sailormoon complained pressing her ears shut. Zoisite was annoyed.

"GO fourth youma Akio, kill them!" He announced disappearing into the night. The senshi stopped and looked at each other, wondering if they heard correctly.

"Did….Did he just say Youma Akio." Sailor moon stuttered with wide eyes. Tuxedo Kamen jumped next to her trying to figure out if the monster in front of them was really Akio. The senshi didn't have too much time to think, it was attacking at a alarming speed. They all took huge hits, the last hit was aimed at Sailor moon who was trying to hold up Sailor Venus after she took the largest hit.

"WATCH OUT!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted standing in front of her, taking the hit. He was in pain but he didn't scream. The affects of the hit left his body trembling to recover. Sailor moon looked to him with watery eyes.

"No!" She shouted as Mercury rushed to grab Venus. Sailor moon grabbed a hold of Tuxedo Kamen still struggling to stand up. Zoisite re-appeared again, this time standing behind the monster.

"See, you're all half dead." He laughed. The senshi were badly hit, they had cuts and bruises everywhere. Sailor moon knew that Mamoru would not fall, he would continue to stand with her, and it would probably cost him his life if he continued this way.

"No more! NO MORE!" She shouted giving Mamoru up to Jupiter to help stand as she stepped forward.

"No Sailormoon, don't, we can handle it." Mars shouted. She didn't want Usagi getting hurt she was too important. Sailor moon smiled back at her friends and Tuxedo Kamen with a winning stance.

"This has gone on long enough! You want to fight! Well here it is!" She shouted to the top of her lungs. Her confidence was being fueled by the need to protect, to protect her friends, her parents, her planet and her love. Zoisite laughed once more and than sent his monster to work. Youma Akio was rushing to Sailor moon. She was ready with her wand when a crescent moon sparkled on her forehead. It gave a brilliant light, amazing everyone, even Zoisite.

"NOT THIS PLANET!" She shouted with her wand up and ready. The youma was gaining speed when Zoisite pulled the youma out, vanishing them both to thin air. They gasped wondering where the youma went.

"Sailor moon, the moon?" Luna smiled up, with watery eyes.

"Yes Luna. I'm okay." She smiled. The senshi quickly leaped forward feeling a bit victorious but were very aware that the youma would be back. Tuxedo Kamen embraced Sailor moon, commending her on her bravery.

"Princess Serenity." He smiled. Sailor moon blushed, temporarily forgetting that she was upset with him.

Okay so this chapter ran a bit long, but I had too! On the next chapter: Why did Mamoru tell Usagi's parents about them, and there is some brain washing power.


	20. The intention of a loving man

Okey people! I had to change some stuff around with the next few chapters to go with theme you guys like best. SO I'll update as much as I can okay Don't rush me I'm a bizzybee ' HAHAHAHHA….such a lame joke….

This chapter has been rated: TANG with sugar!

Chapter Twenty: The intention of a loving man.

Mamoru heard knocking on his door and he quickly rushed out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around him to open it. He had just finished his shower. Usagi was smiling happily until she noticed the towel, she turned around the other way a deep awkward shade of red. Mamoru felt embarrassed. He smiled any how and invited her in. She kept her eyes to the ground as she entered and even stayed still when Mamoru went to change into his clothes.

"Usako, how did you get here? You didn't walk by yourself did you?" He asked from his bed room. Usagi remembered back to when she was in his room, laying on his sheets. It was warm in his bed.

"No Naru-chan and Umino walked me here." She blushed. She knew that Naru got the wrong impression walking her here, and Umino's nose started to bleed at the very thought of Naru someday walking to his home to be with him.

"Oh, how is Umino?" He asked smiling very cutely. Usagi melted for a bit, as she watched him get her a glass of juice and cookies. He seemed very content with her being there, it was natural for her to be there in his apartment alone.

"Usako, you have something on your mind?" He asked, he could sense it. The uneasy feeling in her mind, she was deep down a bit upset with him. Usagi cleared her throat remembering why she was there. She sat down on the opposite couch.

"Mamo-chan, why did you tell my parents about us, why didn't you even tell me first?" She questioned with slightly narrowed eyes. Mamoru smiled and bit ashamed of himself. He didn't want Usagi to know why he really called them to announce that, he wondered if Usagi could really handle that now. He fidgeted in his seat, looking out to the sunny sky.

"Mamo-chan, why? Why did you even ask if it was alright. What if they said no, what would you have done than?" She asked a bit more assertively. She was happy that her parents were in the dark about their relationship. Mamoru looked at her and than walked to her side and sat down.

"Usako. It's fine for us now to have this a secret, but of course our relationship would progress, things would be different than just boyfriend and girlfriend…and someday I want you to be my… wife." He was kind a timid, and Usagi blushed madly squirming in her seat from the intensity of the conversation.

"If they know about us now, and they trust me, they are more likely to release you to me. I don't want you to lie to them when we go out, I don't want you to lie to them when we become very involved with our relationship….I want to take you as more than a girlfriend Usako. I want you to be my wife…I want you to have …my child…I want to spend my life with you" He was blushing himself. Usagi was red and feeling very hot. She was embarrassed and a bit shocked that Mamoru had thought through all of that. He had pretty much planned out the future. But it was good that he did. Of course, they would be more than girlfriend boyfriend, they would be lovers, they were going to marry, they were going to be together forever. Usagi felt flustered by the notion of being his lover.

"Do you understand Usako?" He smiled still lightly blushing. Usagi nodded not making eye contact. She was smiling to herself. He stood up to get her juice for her when he felt her wrap herself around him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes happily. He was surprised, usually it was him who had to make the move.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan. I shouldn't have questioned you." She whispered. Mamoru smiled holding on to her.

"Usako, I'm glad you did ask." He whispered back. He pulled her head up to him so that he could kiss. It was a long kiss, and he was even getting brave on her body. He had moved his hands down to the very small of her back just resting them before her bum. He would rub up to the side of her rib cage with his thumb, still holding on to her. Usagi liked what he was doing, she liked the feeling that was burning in her tummy. She gasped softly in shock when he put his warm hand under her shirt to lightly feel her bare skin. It wasn't perverted, it was romantic. He pulled her back to his kiss, not giving her the chance to sigh happily. She finally pulled back trying to breath from all the excitement. She was a slightly nervous, she had never expected for her body to need him to touch more; and the need was embarrassing for her. Mamoru smiled lovingly at her kissing her forehead.

"Usako…tomorrow I want to be with you." He whispered softly into her hair. She nodded, flushed.

…………………………….

Akio was sitting next to Usagi again, she was reading away and taking notes. He looked over to her side and saw Mamoru quite busy with Umino.

"Usagi, did you need help with the charts." He asked not moving his eyes off his book. Usagi swallowed, she thought back to the meeting they had at Rei's temple about Akio. There was discussion about if Akio was the youma from the park. She snapped back from her trance.

"No I'm fine." She blurted out using a very cold tone. She hated being next to him, and she tried her very extra best to make sure the project went smoothly. The sooner they finished, the better it was.

"Usagi" Akio turned his head to her. Usagi looked to him angrily, but his eyes did something to her. Her face became very blank and pale as she stared into his eyes. Her mind was becoming nothing but fuzz. He was grinning as he continued to brainwash her.

'Usagi, I want something from you.' He thought getting a response from her.

'I need you to come to me, let me have you.' He thought again. Usagi was about to nod when Mamoru slammed a book down to the table waking Usagi. He was furiously looking at Akio, warning him with his eyes. Akio smirked and turned back to his book. Usagi shook her head, suddenly a really bad head ache assaulted her and she put her head down.

"Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked worried. He saw there were tears streaming out of her eyes, and quickly ended the study.

"I have to get her home so she can rest. Sorry Umino. I'll call you later." Mamoru said packing his and Usagi's things. Akio didn't seem too concerned, and he continued to smirk.

"It's okay Usako, I'm taking you home." Mamoru said helping her to her feet. Before leaving he gave Akio the scariest glare, and it worried him slightly.

"What's wrong Akio-san, are you afraid of Mamoru-san? You shouldn't be he's a very nice person." Umino shouted shooting out from no where again. Akio grunted and packed his things and left.

……………………………..

Usagi was laying down on Mamoru's bed, feeling much better. She drank some juice refreshing her. Mamoru sat in front of her.

"Usako, what happened?" He asked. He saw the red in Akio's eyes, he was doing something to her. But what, he didn't know that yet.

"I don't know." Usagi said rubbing her head. She was still feeling light headed and just wanted to sleep. She than realized who's bed she was sleeping in. She gasped grabbing the sheets looking at Mamoru. She embarrassed. Mamoru smiled at her pulling down the covers.

"Usako, don't be embarrassed." He smiled leaning forward to lay beside her. Usagi gasped again, feeling more embarrassed. He was being very bold.

'I'm gonna sleep with him…' She played with the thought in her head. He pulled her down beside him, into his arms, letting her rest on his chest. She loosened up, feeling safe and warm.

"I would never make you do something you didn't want to do. Never." He whispered softly. Usagi blushed nodding.

"Usako, we've done this before haven't we?" He smiled tangling his fingers in her hair. She smiled inhaling his scent.

"Yeh we have Mamo-chan." She whispered. Mamoru felt like he had layed down beside her many times before, in the past. He closed his eyes recalling the dreams he has at night with her. He adjusted bringing Usagi closer to his body. His arm wrapped down to her waist possessively. He thought about the way Usagi's face glowed as they completed with each other, the soft moans she made, the feel of her skin on his. He opened his eyes, knowing that he would be doing that with her very soon. He smiled. There was a time not so long ago that he cursed the dream of making love to her, but now he looked forward to it. He liked the notion that he would be the one taking her virginity, making her forever his. They would forever have that connection in mind and body.

Usagi fell asleep not noticing Mamoru pull her closer, not noticing the fact that he moaned when she wrapped her hand around his stomach.

"Usako…" He whispered closing his eyes again.

……………………………………

Akio laid down on his bed, with his shirt off and a empty wine bottle in his hand.

"She'll be mine." He grinned. His eyes glowed red again. He was thinking about how good it felt when he was touching Usagi, the way she begged him to stop. He really liked the way she cried, they way she pleaded.

"Having more thoughts of Usagi?" Zoisite interrupted as he gracefully landed to the floor. Akio didn't move. He wasn't upset or surprised to see him there.

"That's all I can think about. The things I'm going to do to her" He smirked not moving from his position. Zoisite walked closer to his bed.

"You hate that man don't you, Mamoru is his name?" Zoisite asked fueling Akio with rage.

"Just think, if you don't get to her soon, he'll have her." He continued, boiling Akio further. He tried not to think of them together like that, but some how the image popped into his head. The image of Usagi laughing at Akio calling him a loser. She rubbed in the fact that Mamoru had released his seed in her. Mamoru was pointing and laughing at him holding on Usagi with the other hand, announcing that he had finished in her, and that she begged him to do it that way. He sat up throwing the wine bottle against the bedroom wall, smashing it to a hundred tiny pieces.

"That's not gonna happen! I won't let it happen!" Akio screamed. Zoisite smiled. His plan was working, as long as he continued to play on Akio's natural evil spirit; he would become very powerful and finish off the senshi. Making it easy to get the last crystal.

"Nobody refuses me! NOBODY!" Akio screamed!

………………………………………

When Usagi opened her eyes she was still locked in Mamoru's arms. He had not moved since they fell asleep. She looked down to his face, it was very peaceful, the most relaxed she had ever seen his expression. She smiled brushing off a strand of his hair.

"Usako….I love you…." He whispered softly in his dreams making Usagi's heart skip a beat. She blushed looking down at him.

"I love you too Mamo-chan" She whispered back. She brought her lips to kiss him lightly. He woke up feeling the most relaxed he had ever been, in his life. This was the first time he had slept that well. Even when he was younger, he had never fell asleep like this. It was Usagi's warm presence that rested him.

"Usako." He smiled sitting up. Usagi was blushing as he looked down to her. He moved closer to her, moving his lips to her neck, slowly and very tenderly nuzzling the skin. Usagi's mind blew up, she had never felt that before. She was surprised how sudden Mamoru was being, but enjoyed what he was doing to her. He moved his hands to her sides, slowly massaging her, lifting her school shirt slightly to touch her skin. He pulled her down moving to the other side of her neck. He closed his body on hers still sucking on her neck, still moving his hands over her skin very slowly. Usagi didn't know what to do, but somehow her body started moving without her telling it to. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dotted little soft kisses down to her collar bone and pulled her shirt just a little ways down to reveal her bra strap. She blushed but didn't stop him. Mamoru wanted this, he wanted to do this with her so badly. His body was aching, he needed this so much. He didn't understand why he needed to do this with her, was he becoming a pervert.

"Usako…I want to…." He whispered bringing his face to hers. He was flushed and breathing heavy, she could tell his need was getting intense. She smiled.

"Mamo-chan…" She smiled softly turning pink. He took her lips, slowly kissing her.

"But Mamo-chan…" Usagi interrupted feeling shy and humiliated. Mamoru looked to her moving the loose strands of hair from her face. He felt that he had rushed her, and that he shouldn't have done this.

"I'm sorry Usako, I shouldn't have…you don't want to do this, I understand." He whispered ashamed. He reluctantly was moving his body from hers when she told him.

"I have my…period…." She gulped feeling so embarrassed. She turned red. Mamoru looked horrified, but glad that she had shared this bit of information. But he still felt like a pervert.

"Usako, is that the only reason? You can be honest with me. It will not hurt me." He said, assuring her that whatever she wanted would be what he wanted. Usagi blushed even harder, she hoped that he would just take her without asking, it was embarrassing to say yes. She paused.

"Usako, if you don't want me to try again, I won't. I'm sorry that I-"

"I want you to…try again…." She was so embarrassed that she said it. Mamoru smiled down at her, looking at her glassy eyes. She was serious. He went down for another kiss.

"I'll drop you home for now…"He smiled moving off of her. Usagi collected her thoughts and as they were driving to her house, she realized. He had to tell her parents about them, he would need that consent in order to take the next step, sex. She smiled a bit slyly looking over to him.

'That sneaky guy' She giggled happily. She could tell that he loved her, she knew that he did. And she loved him back, more than anything in this world.

SO whatcha think? Do you guys like where this is going? On the next chapter: The senshi have a meeting about Akio. Will his next attempt to brain wash Usagi work? Find out on the next episode of ENEMIES TO MORE!


	21. Youma Akio

Pssst just so you know….I don't own Sailor moon, but I have dreams that I do sometimes….but than I see the lawyers…." A big hug to all who review! BIG HUG Okay so one reviewer told me that I made Mamoru seem like he wanted to get into her pants and it was too soon for the wife thing (heloooo they were already together on the moon) HAHAHAHA hmm but don't worry, I'll make it romantic

Chapter rating: Some forced tang in ONE scene but don't worry it's not Usagi.

Chapter Twenty One: Youma Akio

The senshi were all gathered, it was finally Friday, the week went so fast and they had this one last meeting before the weekend. During the week, they met up each day to talk about Akio and his strange behavior. On Wednesday they had purposely showed up at the Library where they were doing their project to analyze him and noticed that his data matched with youma Akio. Ami concluded that there was no doubt that Akio was in deed the monster.

"That explains the sharp money attacks." Rei smirked annoyed by the turn of events. Just when they felt they were catching a break with Serenity awakening, they had another problem to deal with.

"This is too coincidence, I mean Akio is the one person who is practically hunting Usagi-chan down and he just happens to be a powerful youma all of a sudden." Makoto explained. What could this mean they thought.

"Do you think Zoisite targeted him on purpose?" Minako asked putting down her snack.

"That's not possible, Akio doesn't know that Usagi is Sailor moon and neither does Zoisite." Ami added taking off her glasses. Mamoru was sitting next to Usagi who was more interested in the food than the discussion.

"Usagi-chan, you should pay attention" Luna scolded hoping that Usagi would stop eating for just one minute. Usagi smiled stuffing more rice cakes in her mouth.

"Zoisite said something about finding a guy who already had a evil spirit…" Mamoru said sipping his tea. They all paused.

"That's it, Zoisite gave him more power and in exchange is using him as a youma creation to kill us off." Artemis explained. Luna and the girls were quiet.

"So that's how is all of a sudden became so powerful in the financial world." Rei said.

"He's going to use that power to get to Usagi-chan, and in exchange Zoisite will have a powerful monster at her disposal." Luna added. Everyone tensed up, even Usagi started to pay more attention. She didn't want to fall into any of his traps, she would need to keep an extra eye out when with Akio.

"He was trying to do something to Usako, I don't know what it was but he hasn't tried it since than." Mamoru said rubbing his chin. He wanted to know the type of power Akio had, what he was capable of doing in order to protect Usagi better.

"It was so strange, I think I heard him talking to me in my head. But I can't remember what." Usagi added. The senshi thought about it, and concluded that they would have to just be extra alert from now on and suspect Akio even on his good days.

……………………………….

"Get out." He said rolling off of a young girl. She was probably just a first year college student. She didn't hear him, she was so happy that she was with him. The richest and most powerful young man in Japan and she had just slept with him. She turned to cuddle next to him when he pushed her back.

"GET OUT I SAID!" He shouted shoving her further. Her eyes teared up, her heart ripped to shreds. All she could do was blankly stare at him.

"Wha..? But Akio-san …" She started to cry trying to get closer to him. He got up from the bed and put on his pants. He took a large gulp of his wine and threw the glass to the wall.

"I said GET OUT!" He shouted again. She was frightened and confused. She got up and walked to his side, covering herself with the bed sheets they had sex on. She was crying and begging him to tell her what she did wrong. He grinned walking away from her.

"Did you have fun with this one? Or is it Usagi you were thinking about?" Zoisite laughed, alarming the young girl. He appeared behind her, shocking the girl out of her skin. She looked over to Akio hoping to get some assurance.

"I just used this one to get some tension off, and nothing more." Akio grinned pouring himself another drink. The girls heart broke, and the tears wouldn't stop. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare she thought. Zoisite touched the girls shoulder, frightening her.

"Should I rid of her?" He asked as the girl pulled the sheets closer to herself. Akio grinned.

"No I can take care of that myself." He smirked making his way to the helpless girl. She asked what was going on when Akio pushed her to the bed. She landed on the covers, holding on to the sheets as Zoisite laughed and disappeared. Akio jumped on her, hovering over her stiff paralyzed body.

"Akio-san…what's going on…" She stuttered, trying to focus but her tears were making it impossible to see. She did see his eyes glow red and his grin getting larger.

'Give in to me' He thought. Her face went blank and expressionless. She let go of the sheets she was clutching on to and laid back as Akio suited up for round two.

'I'll get you Usagi. In no time.' He laughed.

………………………………………..

Usagi woke up, her mind was terrorized with something horrible. She heard her name, she heard Akio say her name. She was sweating, a horrible sick feeling all over her. She couldn't control herself. Luna started to wake up just in time to see Usagi transform and jumping out the window. Luna gasped following her. Usagi was running fast, jumping over the tall buildings as she went. She was rushing, her heart was guiding her.

"Sailor moon! What are you doing!" Luna shouted running after her. Sailor moon didn't stop until she was standing on the roof of Akio's building. She didn't know why, but she was furious right now.

Akio was peeling the sheets off that covered the young girl, she was looking blankly up at the ceiling, a tear rolling down her face. Her mind was still slightly alert and she could feel Akio smothering her with his body.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Sailor moon as she bust through the glass window. She had never had this kind of gut and for a minute she was very confused with her sudden brave heart. Luna was equally surprised. Akio got up ticked at the interruption. He wiped the drool from his chin.

"What are you doing here?" Akio barked. He didn't understand how Sailormoon knew what he was going to do.

"Akio, your days of hurting young girls and taking advantage of them is OVER!" Sailormoon shouted pointing at him. Akio was furious as he noticed that the control he had over the young naked girl was slipping and she finally awoke. She gathered the sheets and ran to a corner, afraid of everything she saw. Sailormoon walked to her, still cautiously watching Akio.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The girl was trembling badly. She looked up with teary eyes.

"Yes I think so."

"Here, now you can leave, I'll have my fun with this one." Akio smirked tossing the girl her clothes. The girl cried quickly grabbing her clothes and running out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll make him pay for what he did." Sailor moon smiled. The girl felt slightly better knowing that some one rescued her.

She turned back to Akio who seemed unbothered. He was pouring himself another glass of red wine.

"Do you want some?" He grinned. Sailor moon was furious.

"You'll never get away with any of this!" She shouted. Luna didn't know what was going on, and how Usagi knew that the girl was in trouble.

"I didn't rape her, she already gave in to me once. These girls are all the same. They think that by sleeping with a rich guy they'll get rich too." He laughed drinking down the red wine.

"You were taking advantage of her! And don't deny it!" She shouted back. Akio moved slowly to his bed, seductively laying on it, smirking at Sailor moon.

"You'll want me too." He grinned looking directly into Sailor moon's eyes. Suddenly she felt limp, and her face was paling. Luna looked up to her face wondering why she had not heard anything from Sailor moon yet and noticed her expression was blank, her eyes a solid soulless blue.

'Come to me Sailor moon.' Akio thought. Sailor moon responded by taking a few slow steps towards the bed. Luna freaked out, trying to hold on to her legs.

'Come to me. Let me use you for my desire.' He thought again, he didn't move from his position. Zoisite was watching from a dark corner of the room, unnoticed to anyone, smirking.

'Yes it's all coming together. Once Sailor moon is dead, the others will follow.' Zoisite grinned. Luna was trying her best to wake Sailor moon up as her legs got inches close to the bed. Akio sat up on his knees with his arms out to touch Sailor moon. Suddenly in a flash, Akio flew back to the bed, a rose in his arm. Sailor moon shook her head still a bit dazed.

"Trying to manipulate her to fulfill your perverted needs! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, jumping to stand beside Sailor moon, who was slowly coming too.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama ? What happened?" She asked feeling very strange. He was about to answer when Zoisite jumped from the shadow, furious that some one had come to aid Sailor moon.

"Don't worry Sailor moon, be strong" Tuxedo Kamen smiled.

"Awake Youma Akio!" He shouted. Akio seemed surprised to hear what Zoisite called him when a surge of wind surrounded his body and when it settled; revealed the monster.

"Kill them both!" Zoisite shouted madly laughing. A flash of yellow laser shot out, getting a hit on the evil general.

"I don't think so!" Venus shouted. Zoisite clutched to his arm, he was the maddest he had ever been.

"Take care of them!" He shouted and disappeared. The youma Akio was making attacks very quickly, he was moving so fast that he appeared to be vanishing for spurts of time. The senshi were badly beaten again, but they stood their ground. Sailor moon pulled off her tiara and aimed the shot to the monster, getting the hit they all prayed for. The monster screamed loudly, kneeling to the floor, his blood a envious green.

"Now to change you back!" She shouted aiming her wand to the sky. The youma was still badly wounded and stayed still. But when Sailor moon finished her spell, nothing happened, Akio did not transform back. Youma Akio came to his feet laughing hysterically. The senshi and Tuxedo-kamen were shocked, they did not know why he didn't change back.

"Fools! This one was evil spirited to begin with. He can't be healed to change back to human. He was always a monster from the inside." They heard Zoisite echo in the room, cowardly hiding. The senshi were confused, they didn't know what to do now. They could not let Akio stay a youma but what other options did they have. They stepped back as the youma stepped forward. The wound from Sailor moon's tiara was large and bleeding badly. He suddenly fell to the floor unable to handle the heavy blood loss, and changed back to normal. The senshi fled with Tuxedo Kamen, at Sailor moon's insistence, they did not aid his wound.

…………………………………

When Akio woke up, he was tucked in his bed, with a large band aid wrapped around his chest.

"So you're awake now?" His father, Mr. Bodai said walking into the room with his body guards. Akio twitched and sat up, he didn't feel any pain, he just hated the sound of his father's voice.

"I don't know why I had to have a son like you! You know that now 26 girls have come forward accusing you of sexual assault and harassment!" He shouted. Akio grinned.

"I did nothing to those girls they didn't want done to them." He smirked getting up. His father smiled looking sickly at his son.

"You disgust me." Mr. Bodai said putting his arms behind his back. His guards stood close by to him even in his son's room, which meant that even he could not be trusted.

"What does it matter what I do to them, I'm making you money and that's all you're interested in." Akio grinned pouring a glass of wine. His father walked to him, sadly upset with his only son's behavior.

"The building manager heard all the ruckus you caused in her last night, now thanks to you, the PR people have to go out to the media for damage control." His father shouted, slapping his son across the face. Akio didn't seem to care, he didn't feel anything. He just went right back to sipping his wine.

"Let them, that's what they get paid to do." Akio grinned walking to his couch covered with tiny pieces of glass that Sailor moon broke when she burst into his room. The guards were surprised that Akio was casually sitting on the pieces without a care in the world. He was always reckless, rude and ego centric, but was now plain evil.

"You're filthy." His father growled, and walked out of the room, and out of the apartment into a black limo.

Mamoru and Usagi were watching from his apartment, wondering what his father might have said to him.

"Usako, it was still very dangerous for you to go there by yourself." Mamoru whispered putting his arm around her shoulder. Usagi blushed knowing that it was foolish of her to run off to Akio's apartment without contacting the senshi. But she had no time, a girl was in serious trouble.

"I understand." She said nodding. Mamoru pulled her into his arms gently, smelling her hair and rubbing her back. They stayed there for awhile before breaking off to go to the arcade. They still had to announce to Motoki that they were going out.


	22. One Special Night

So, this is it, the chapter that will have the BIGGEST, most DESCRIPTIVE tangy LEMON scene in the history of fanfiction...I like to think that anyway. Anyone who is not the proper age/ or interested in lemons, you might wanna head out, OH and shut the door; ppl are reading in here! -

Chapter rating: Nothing vulgar and sick, but still a Lemon.

Chapter Twenty Two: One Special night

"WHOA!" Motoki said loudly grabbing his chest from the shock. HE had never thought in a million years that such a relation could be made between two people that hated each other so much. Usagi and Mamoru both blushed knowing very well that by announcing it to Motoki, they were officially a couple. After the shock dust had settled there were many questions Motoki had to ask, such as how and when and HOW? Usagi was beat red, she had always had a really big crush on Motoki and now she was dating his best friend. It felt strange but at the same time, like it was meant to happen that way.

"It does make a lot of sense. I mean with the way you were acting when you heard that Usagi was on a date with Akio, I guess I should've known then." Motoki laughed, winking at Mamoru. He got to thinking about all the times Usagi and him argued in the arcade and how he would have to calm them both down so that they didn't kill each other. But now they were sitting together quietly drinking juice. Motoki liked it better this way. It made more sense for them to be together, some how he always knew that Mamoru liked Usagi but his intense fear of having something his life that he cherished; pushed her away.

"I'm glad that you guys are together now. You two look so much better this way." Motoki smiled. As they continued to talk about other matters, the girls walked in. Makoto, Minako and Usagi were in a heated Sailor V game, while Rei and Ami discussed senshi duties with Luna and Artemis. Mamoru and Motoki talked about their projects and how it's affected their normal daily lives. Unfortunately, Mamoru had it worse. He had Umino who never stopped talking and did everything he could to get good marks even if it was unnecessary things. And the biggest hit, was that Usagi was paired with Akio. The one person on the planet he hated with such a deadly passion.

When the day was coming to an end, the girls headed to the temple with Usagi and Mamoru and of course the guardian cats to discuss what new data Ami got from the last time they battled youma Akio.

"According to my findings, it's true, it's impossible to bring back youma Akio to his normal state." Ami explained. The girls seemed shocked as well as Usagi, but Mamoru wasn't the least bit surprised. He always knew that Akio was somebody who never repented, never did the right thing; he had broken a lot of hearts and didn't care who he stepped on.

"So how do we beat him?" Rei asked feeling nerved by the whole situation. Ami paused looking down to her hands.

"There would be only one way to destroy youma Akio….to kill him." Ami was a bit reluctant, she had hoped that there was another way. But after all research was done, that was her only option. The girls looked at each other, they had never just killed a human before.

"But there must be another way. I mean he's still human. He still has a human heart." Usagi explained. She didn't want to kill a human, even if it was a loathsome one. The girls looked down to Luna and Artemis hoping that they would have some strategies. But even the smart cats had no suggestions.

"No you guys are you serious? I can't kill him. He's human." Usagi explained eagerly looking at them for their support. However, the girls knew that Akio had made it past being a human, he was never really human to begin with.

"Usagi-chan, it can't be helped. If we don't finish him off, who knows what other things he'll do? And at this rate, with his success growing and the money just piling up; he'll get away with almost anything…even murder." Luna explained harshly to Usagi. After everything she went through with him, she was ready to beat him, torture him; but not kill him. Mamoru closed his eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Usako, it's okay. We'll have to discuss this later." He sighed. The sun was setting, painting the sky with fluffy shades of colour. It was getting late.

…………………………..

Mamoru was dropping Usagi off to her house. He felt uncomfortable the whole day, thinking about Usagi. The way she smiled, they way her cheeks puffed up when she ate too fast. She was really beautiful, even in her worst moments. Usagi said her happy goodbye and was about to open the door of the car when Mamoru grabbed her arm.

"Usako…" He whispered. Usagi was surprised and a little concerned, he wasn't looking her way, his eyes were shut.

"Are you allowed to sleep at a friends house?" He asked gently. Usagi didn't understand why he would ask such a question, and for a moment her mind wondered.

"Yeah, why?" She asked facing him. He still didn't look at her, he felt strange, like some kind of pervert. He didn't want her to see the need in his eyes. He couldn't control himself. When it came to something this intimate, he was confused on how to act. Usagi smiled.

"Mamo-chan?" She whispered touching his hand. He smiled

"Can you tell your parents that you'll be sleeping over at a friends house tonight?" He asked in the softest sweetest tone. He swallowed hard, hoping that Usagi got what he was trying to hint. He had never been this intimate with someone before, and never thought that it would be Usagi. He waited for a response, but he knew that Usagi needed some time to decide if this is what she wanted to do, and if it was the right time for her.

"Who's house am I gonna stay at?" Mamoru fell to the side of his door, realizing that she didn't get it. Usagi was confused and stared at him blankly. He looked over to her, and smiled. He liked that about her, she was a very good clean hearted person.

"Usako, at my house." He softly whispered. He wanted to tell her about the dreams, that she was haunting him every night with the taste of love making, but he didn't want to scare her; or give her the wrong impression of him. Usagi blushed.

"If you want to Usako? You can say no to me. I will understand." He kept his smile and his eyes on her watching her turn from pink to red and than dark red. She was embarrassed. She had hoped that the next time this came up, he would just lead her into it. She didn't want to tell him that she wanted it to.

"I'll tell my mom I'm staying over at Ami's." She said it so fast and dashed out of the car. Mamoru didn't even have a second to ask her if she was okay about it. He smiled watching her run to the front door and than look back at him with a blushful smile.

………………………………………..

Usagi got into his car. This time her heart was pounding. She didn't want to admit that this was happening, that she was going to do it. She was still a young girl, but some how she was more mature now. Maybe her old self was helping to guide her heart, or maybe it was something that she already shared with Mamoru in the past. She was nervous and so was he. They were silent the way to his apartment and into his apartment. He grabbed her bag and offered her some snacks and drinks. Usagi's heart was pounding madly, she wondered when it would come up and exactly how and what she'll be doing. This was her first time, and her inexperience was starting to bother her.

'Where do I put my hands?' She asked herself, as her mind wondered.

"I rented some movies Usako, we can stay up all night and watch them." He smiled putting the tray of snacks out for Usagi's approval. She was surprised but relaxed. She didn't have to worry so much now, they were going to spend the night together. She started to fill up on the snacks as the movie played. Mamoru sat close to her, putting his arm around her shoulders as she madly ate. She didn't like horror movies, but she felt safe to watch it since Mamoru was there. She had battled real monsters in real life, and was now not so afraid of the notion of ghosts. However, on the really scary parts she clung on to Mamoru, almost strangling him on two occasions. It didn't matter to him, she was close to him, even though she did almost kill him.

As they watched the movies, he wondered if what he was about to do with her was the right thing. She was still young, and this was her first real boyfriend. He also had to make her lie to her parents, the people who worried so much for her safety. He had almost drew to the conclusion that he would not do anything to her, when he remembered his dream.

Remembered back on the moon, how they were in so much love. How he loved her. He would give up his life for this woman, and would not hesitate for a second in doing so. He knew that he would spend his life with her, there was no way anyone would tear them apart on earth. It wasn't clear to him exactly what happened on the moon, but he knew that they died together. And now destiny had brought them together again on this planet On his planet. He started to twirl her hair in his fingers, not thinking about what he was doing, his other hand reached over under Usagi's chin; pulling her face up to him. She was so caught up in the movie that she didn't realize it until she was looking at him. His eyes were filled with love, it was almost watery. He leaned down to catch her mouth in his. He could taste the strawberry cake she had eaten, making her sweeter to kiss. The movie kept playing, the loud blood curling screams in the background pretty much faded for them as they kissed. He was leaning further on her, pushing her down to the couch. His kiss was still very gentle. He cupped her face with his left hand and with the other held tightly on to her hips. It dawned on him that this was what he wanted to do, that no matter how much he tried to stop it, he wouldn't be able to now. He pulled back from the kiss, Usagi was breathing heavy, feeling a bit flushed. He could tell that he was too heavy to be laying on her like this, he needed to be in a place where he could balance his own weight.

"Usako…" He whispered helping her up towards his room. Usagi blushed again allowing him to pull her to his room. She went into the room. She gasped. The room was lit by small candles that had been burning for a long time, the place smelled like vanilla. She looked up at Mamoru has he came beside her. She smiled as he leaned down for another kiss. This time it was incredibly soft, too soft. It was like he was trying to drive her crazy. She was so consumed in the soft kiss that she didn't notice that she was walking slowly with Mamoru to the bed.

He layed her down gently, not breaking the kiss. His hands were roaming over her sides down her hips a little ways past her thighs and back up to her hips. Some of the candles flickered as Mamoru hovered over top of her pulling the covers over both their bodies. He pulled back from the kiss cupping her cheek. They were just staring at each other, hot and flushed. He kissed her lips lightly once, just barely touching, as he went down to her neck gently nibbling her. She swallowed not understanding how her body became this needy all of a sudden. She knew exactly where to put her hands, she was holding on to him. He pulled up again, this time sitting up just enough to take off his shirt. Usagi moved her eyes away, embarrassed that she liked it. He took this opportunity to continue nuzzling her neck. The feel of his naked back on her fingers was something she had never felt. Her need was growing. In a very slow movement, almost slow motion, Mamoru started to pull her shirt off. By instinct she crossed her arms over her chest. She felt embarrassed. She was still growing, and worried that Mamoru would not be happy with her small breasts. He went back to his nuzzling, feeling her arms crossed against his chest, he smiled bringing his mouth to her ears.

"Usako, I'll have to see them eventually." He giggled. She felt a bit more relaxed hearing him giggle. She slowly moved them and Mamoru smiled not really looking at them. Her breasts were still confined in the bra. He was more interested in looking at her face, her pink cheeks, her perky lips, her glassy eyes. As he looked Usagi felt him pulling the strap off her shoulders with one hand, and than the other. He pulled under her to unlatch, laughing at himself for not being an expert on bra's. Usagi felt him struggling to get the bra off, he grunted once laying his cheek on hers. She giggled softly. She was not as stiff as she was when they first made it to the bed. Finally she felt the latch give, and the bra being pulled off. Before she had time to cover herself, Mamoru bent down and took a nipple in his mouth. The world was spinning, she had never felt that before. He continued to swirl it in his mouth as she tried to move her body. She was getting really excited. If that wasn't enough, she felt a warm hand start to work up her other breast. She tensed up, arching her body. Mamoru pulled her up, allowing her back to arch to him and her head to fall on the pillow as the feeling swept her body. He layed her back down this time unzipping his pants. Usagi's swallowed hard again, feeling his fingers against her pelvis, she knew what he was doing. Still under the protection of the covers, he pulled off his pants and garments and went back to Usagi's body. He was nuzzling the sensitive area between her collar bone and continued to massage her upper body with his hands. She thought that she was have resistance when she had sex, but now she was growing insane from passion. He gently started to rub the top of her skirt, letting her know what he would be doing next. She gasped in pleasure when he trailed little soft kisses down to her belly button, it was than she felt him start to pull off her skirt. In a slow easy rhythm he pulled them off along with her panties. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed about being stared at like some object, and he didn't move to look. Instead he trailed kisses back up to her neck, only this time he made sure that she parted her legs.

She could feel it, and she liked it. It was just pressing against her pelvis not doing anything. Mamoru was now having troubles controlling himself. Feeling her naked body pressed against his, he thought that he would just go crazy and do it. But this is how he wanted to take her, gently, romantically, like all men should do when they love somebody. Sex was not just an act to gain pleasure, it was an intimate moment when two people who love each other, celebrate that love. They were lovers, not just two people who were doing it. This act had meaning, a strong meaning. Her trust in him and his trust in her. After this moment, he would not deny her, he would always be with her.

"Usako, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking down to her face. They were both flushed and had watery eyes. She could see the desire and love in his dark crystal eyes. He kissed her cheek and forehead. She never thought that she would ever want it more in her life. She smiled and nodded. Mamoru smiled down to her resting his forehead on hers. He positioned himself between her wondering if she would be able to take the pain.

"Usako, it's going to hurt a bit, but I promise it will go away. If you want me to stop, just tell me." He smiled taking her lips in his. He hoped that it would not hurt her too much and he pushed in. The shock and pain of something being shoved in overwhelmed her body and she started to cry happily. He pulled back from the kiss, allowing her to whimper softly. He kissed her forehead again not moving. He didn't want to move until he was sure that she was fine.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked lovingly. Usagi let the last tear roll down her cheek as Mamoru wiped the tears from her face. She smiled, still a little bit in pain. They just stared at each other. He didn't move, he wished that he could stay this way forever, to be able to stare at Usagi. She smiled pulling his face down to hers. They kissed again, this time with intense passion. Mamoru felt his need start to increase immensely as she continued to kiss him. She had never kissed him like that before.

"Mamo-chan.." She whispered into his ear. He knew that she was telling him to start, and he wanted to. But after he started to move it would mean that there would be an ending, and he would have to let her go again in the morning. He hated the thought of letting her go. He rested his fore arms on her sides supporting his own weight. Usagi let go of his back and held on to the white sheets. She smiled as he pulled into another kiss. He moved, very slowly, to make sure that whatever pain left behind would disappear. Usagi felt slightly uncomfortable, but as he started to speed up, the pain flew off of her and only the incredibly sensation of love making was there.

He nuzzled her neck as she clutched to the sheets feeling her body building up for something amazing. He was moaning softly muffling his passion with hers. He sped up a bit more, still going romantically. When he felt that the time was close, he looked down to her staring back up at him. Her face was pink, her hair sprawled over the pillow. She was still clutching the sheets and panting as he moved. He was equally flushed, his hair was a mess and his body sending him signals of his not too distant completion. They didn't moved their eyes off of each other

Suddenly, in a gasp, they were there. In a place and time where nobody could destroy them.

"Usako, I love you…" Mamoru whispered as his body, spent, shivered over hers.

I love you too Mamo-chan." She whispered back giving in to the feeling.

This time, he didn't wake up, instead he was still there. He kissed her.

"I'm never letting you go Usako" He smiled. He was no longer alone. He had the company and love of someone who loved him back. His dark life was over now that Usagi was with him.

She slowed her breathing down, recovering from the intense experience. He looked down to her kissing her again, the kiss was soft again, very gentle. Usagi smiled having no regrets of her decision, feeling like no matter what happened in the world around her; she would always walk with Mamoru, beside her.

SO? How was it? I hope that it lived up to your expectations. Did it? I don't think it was that bad considering it's my first time writing something like that and I had to take some extra time to write it, just to make sure it was perfect. Well see you in the next chapter.

On the next chapter: Akio see's Usagi leaving Mamoru's apartment in the morning and Zoisite uses this new hate to his advantage.


	23. What to do when the Monsters a Human

Ah, okay so 1) Usagi's 15 – still too young (but they were on the moon for like EVER 2) I didn't put the condom in there because I just didn't want to write 'he leaned back, grabbed his little solider and stuck on a condom and rolled over to Usagi " 3) …it's a cartoon, she's a super hero, so she won't get pregnant. ' winks

ENJOY!

Chapter Twenty Three: What to do when the monsters a human?

"Usako, I'm really happy you're in my life." Mamoru whispered helping her into the car. She had a different glow to her, and so did Mamoru. Both their faces were beaming with a soft brightness. It was a night they would not forget, their first night. Mamoru was driving slowly out of the building, sighing that he had to let her go. He knew that last night, that once again in the morning, she would go. Fortunately, he knew that he would have her with him for the rest of his life, and she thought the same way.

"What the?" Akio blurted out spitting his red wine on the carpet. He was looking out his balcony when he noticed Usagi in Mamoru's car pulling out of the under ground parking. He had been there watching outside for the past two hours and it was still early, that meant that Usagi had stayed the night with Mamoru. He was furious when he came to the conclusion and he threw the wine bottle to the wall. Drunk in his fury, he started to shout and throw other things from the apartment around.

"How could she! How dare she! How dare she go with him!" He continued to shout. The woman sleeping in his bed awoke hearing all the commotion.

"Uh? Where am I?" A woman asked in a soft confused voice, getting up slightly on the bed. She looked around, and saw Akio standing by the flipped over coffee table. She looked down and noticed she wore no clothes and the sheet barely covered her. Her eyes bulged out, tears starting to form.

"What did you do to me!" She shouted clutching the bed sheets to her body. Akio stood up and smirked. He was feeling very vengeful and unfortunately for the woman, he would be taking it out on her.

"Hold it for a moment Akio." Zoisite appeared as Akio was climbing over the frightened woman. He turned to see Zoisite interrupting his fun. The woman was horrified, she was trying to scream, but her voice just wouldn't work anymore.

"Don't think about screaming." Akio winked. She realized that he was doing something to her, something that controlled her body. Zoisite felt a strange pitty for the woman, something that he shouldn't have felt.

"You don't have time to be doing this. You need to kill the Sailor Senshi." He said. Akio got up and walked to Zoisite, grinning.

"I always have time." He smirked The woman started to remember now, she remembered meeting Akio at a party, the fact that a girlfriend told her about him being really rich and that he was looking for a girlfriend. She had taken the chance and walked over there, trying to seduce him. She knew that all she had to do was sleep with him, and that would make them a couple. It was wrong, for her to think of this, wrong for her to have this kind of mind. She had done it before, and it worked in the past, but now she regretted what she did, and where it had landed her. This time she only remembered coming to his apartment and willingly undressing, but after that…she had no memory. She moved slowly to get out of the bed, while Akio was immersed in his conversation with Zoisite.

"Walking out on me uh?" Akio turned to see her stand shocked in surprise. The sheets still wrapped around her. She started to cry.

"Please, please just let me go." She begged, knowing that what she was about to get into was not worth the money. What she had planned to do was get a rich boyfriend, but now it had back fired.

"Oh so you seduced me, slept with me, and now you wanna leave before I'm finished?" He laughed loudly, sending chills up her spine. She went to run, but Zoisite suddenly appeared before her and blocked her way. He was grinning, his pity was still there, deep in the back of his dark heart.

"I'll tell you when you can go." Akio smirked pulling her to him and throwing her to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I am. Please just let me go." She begged fixing the sheets to cover her. Akio turned to Zoisite, he noticed the strange look in his eyes.

"Yo, you feel sorry for her? This disgusting creature. She's the one who approached me. I can't help it, if I want seconds." Akio grinned taking off his shirt. Zoisite looked at him, realizing that he was more evil than he had originally thought.

'I can use this evil in him to finally get rid of the senshi. Hmm I can now start searching for the last crystal piece.'

"Did you see her?" Zoisite smiled catching Akio's attention.

"Your Usagi. She was with that man last night. He took the virginity you wanted." He laughed standing by the balcony. Akio was enraged. That satisfying moment was all he wanted and now Mamoru had taken it. His viens tensed up and his head pounded, if it hadn't been for Zoisites command on his internal youma; Akio could have transformed.

"I'll be leaving you with her." He smirked and left in his burst of flower peddles. Akio looked down to the helpless woman, too afraid to speak.

"Now." He grinned.

'Wanna be my girlfriend, you're gonna have to get used to this.' Akio thought.

……………………………………………….

It was late afternoon, and the girls were all standing outside the temple thinking of what they should do. Usagi was so flustered from her night with Mamoru that she had forgotten all about Akio and the youma she had to kill. She tried to reason, insisting that there was always another way, but unfortunately; there wasn't. How do you change someone who doesn't want to change.

"Usagi-chan, there is no other way, and right now if we don't stop him, who knows what else he'll do." Luna asserted. She knew that what they were asking her to do, would take every last bit of her courage.

"Usagi, you have to be brave. You have to do this in order to protect everyone, especially young woman like yourself. You got away, you don't know how many others haven't and won't get away." Rei was a bit irritated by Usagi's constant insisting that there was another way, of course many times before there had been other ways; but this time there was NO other possibility. Usagi silenced and leaned back against the pole of the temple, thinking about her horrible experience.

"You're right Rei-chan. I have to do this." She finally sighed. The girls were not looking forward to killing a human, but this was something they had to do, for the safety of the world and for the protection of all woman.

"We have to meet our partners soon Usako, we should go for now." Mamoru said gently pulling on her arm, with a soft easing smile. He knew that Usagi needed time for it to sink in, the fact that Akio had to be killed. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done, and only she could do it. The girls head hung low, they were all pretty upset.

……………………………….

"OH Usagi-chan, you're face looks very brilliant, like some sort of glow" Umino shouted before anyone could say hello to each other. Mamoru and Usagi had just taken the first couple of steps up the library when Umino popped out from nowhere scaring them out of their minds. Usagi blushed realizing that Umino could see how she had changed over night. She tried to brush if off, looking up to Mamoru hoping that he would change the subject. But he was equally embarrassed and said nothing.

"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" Umino asked noticing the very long silence. Usagi and Mamoru were saved when a bat swung out of nowhere landing right on top of Umino's head. Smashing him into the concrete pavement.

"Usagi-chan Usagi-chan, stop being so loud Umino!" Naru shouted teasingly.

"Oh that bat again?" Usagi said pointing at it.

"Hmm I wonder where it keeps coming from?" Naru said puzzled while Miko smiled madly not sure what to say.

"Oh Naru-chan." Umino whispered in cracks.

They stayed outside for awhile waiting for Akio, but he had not arrived. Usagi was growing more and more impatient and was ready to leave when they spotted his limo pull up to them. He walked out looking like some handsome monster in a suit. He was grinning, a grin Usagi had not seen since he attacked her. She felt sick to her stomach, like she did when she rescued that girl in his apartment. Akio walked almost all the way out when a young woman walked out behind him. She was dressed up very nicely, but some how her face looked blank and emotionless, like she had no soul.

"You're late" Mamoru voiced, getting ready to turn around and head inside the library.

"Well I'm a rich man, and rich men have a busy schedule." Akio smirked. He than turned around and kissed the girl in the most wicked way, like she was nothing more than an object; like she would be a stone figure who would take all his abuse. She didn't move, but she responded to his kiss. Disgusted by his horrible display of sexual need, Usagi, Mamoru, Umino, Naru and her partner Miko stormed inside the library.

"Miko-san, he is so sick" Naru whispered rubbing her forehead, she had never seen anyone openly grope a woman in public, and nor could she believe that they woman accepting his unmodest lust. Usagi remained silent, she didn't even want to think about it, he grossed her out too much. Mamoru sat closely to Usagi when Akio stepped in with his books. The whole library seemed to stop and everyone was only watching him as he walked in. Suddenly a storm of young girls and woman ran up to him begging for an autograph. He was getting very popular and more and more woman were openly trying to win his heart to get to the money. Some how money changed everyone, Akio didn't even really need to brainwash anyone, the girls were coming to him willingly. But he liked the look of terror on their faces when they woke up the next morning not knowing what they did the night before.

The evening sky was creeping up, and it was time to call it a day. Usagi could not be happier to get out of the library. It seemed like every girl from Tokyo found out that he would be in the library and hunted him down there. It was a miracle that they finished their project. Usagi had to admit she did a very good job, considering she worked so hard on it since she didn't want any conversation with Akio. From this point on, she would not have to see him.

"Well Usagi, I guess this will be our last time working on the project." Akio smirked, casually looking up to Mamoru's maddening face. Usagi rolled her eyes and gruffly sighed.

"Yeah well, it was a day I was looking forward to since day one." And she grabbed on to Mamoru's arm and walked out meeting with Naru, Umino (who was hit again) and Miko. Akio smirked watching her figure leave the library.

"Tonight's gonna be it Usagi." He whispered as a small girl approached him for his autograph.

……………………………………..

They were all sitting by the fire, waiting for Rei to finish reading it. When she awoke from her meditation she was breathing heavily and was sweating.

"Serenity, Princess Serenity…" Rei whispered looking at Usagi. The girls became very concerned and looked back from Rei to Usagi.

"What is it Rei-chan?" Makoto asked. Rei relaxed, closing her eyes with a small tear rolling down.

"We all died on the moon…Serenity died, and we could do nothing." She opened her eyes in time to hear the gasp. Usagi put her hands to her chest, not sure if she could believe that.

"What?" Minako whispered looking to Artemis.

"I remember now." Luna whispered in the smallest voice, almost shocked that the memory even came back. She saw the flash, and in a sudden all her emotions from that day flooded her mind. It was all clear now, crystal clear. The girls waited for Luna to recover.

"Luna-chan, what happened. What do you remember?" Usagi asked lightly shaking her. Luna looked down with tears in her eyes, it was than that Artemis sat up, having the same memories fill his head. He shook his head, his eyes tearing up.

"It all happened, so fast. We didn't even have time to prepare…and in the end Princess Serenity died…" He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to remember anymore, but now that it was back, he would not forget.

"We died ….on the moon?" Usagi asked faintly.

Sorry about the updates by the way, I'm getting a bit slow I know. But since I tailored the story so much to you guys, I had to change some of the chapters I already wrote Plus I've been a bit extra busy lately. But don't worry, I won't disappoint.

On the next chapter:


	24. A Broken Kingdom revealed

I haven't said two very important things in awhile, 1) I don't own Sailormoon (sigh) and 2) a big round of thanks to everyone who's reviewed You're feedback helps me to write and make it everyone's story and not just mine I like sharing heeheehee

Chapter Twenty Four: A broken Kingdom revealed.

He was hungry, but he didn't care, he kept consuming more and more alcohol to drown his fury and angst. He cursed himself for waiting so long to plan his attack and now it was too late, Usagi, his Usagi; had given herself up to Mamoru. He threw his beer bottle against the wall, frustrated.

"Akio, what will you do?" The young woman asked blankly. She was well aware of her surrounding, but somehow not with it. Everything seemed like a dream to her, Akio's abuse, and her tears. But there was nothing she could do to escape.

"I'm gonna take her back." He smirked.

…………………………………

In the dead of the night, Usagi was cuddled up to Mamoru's shirt, the one he lent to her when she was at his apartment after he rescued her. She loved that shirt and every night hugged it as if it was really him. Luna was cuddled at the foot of Usagi's bed, peacefully guarding her princess. There was a lot they would have to face now that they knew who they were. Suddenly, without a noise, the window opened on it's own and in climbed Akio. It was very bold of him to do this on his own, but if it was done by anyone else, it would not go perfectly according to his plans. Luna was still asleep, and so was Usagi, as he walked lightly to her side. He smirked examining her covered body, imagining the evil he would do. Usagi twitched slightly, turning on her back. Slowly her eyes fluttered open when a hand quickly covered her mouth. She gasped in a panic trying to focus on her attacker. She almost fainted when she saw his red eyes looking down at her. She twisted her body, trying to scream but it only made Akio grin more.

'Now now, don't make a fuss.' He thought looking deep into her eyes. Usagi slowly stopped struggling feeling like she had no control over her mind. Her face paled and her eyes became lightless blobs.

'Yeah, that's right.' Akio grinned collecting her into his arms. Out of no where, Luna jumped out biting on to his face, clawing at his chest; causing him to let go of Usagi; falling back down to her bed. He cursed under his breath and pulled off the furious cat and chucked her violently on the wall. Usagi was coming back but as soon as she realized what was going on, Akio had taken over her mind once more. This time, he got away. Luna came too just in time to see him take off into the dark sky with Usagi with him.

"Usagi!" Luna shouted tearfully.

………………………………..

"His nerve!" Sailor Mars shouted skipping over the buildings, with the senshi close behind.

"He's gonna pay with interest!" Sailor Jupiter shouted taking a large leap into the air. Tuxedo Kamen was far more ahead, he was never this mad in his life. He would kill Akio this time, he didn't care what happened to his name.

"Hurry! She's in danger!" Artemis shouted holding on to Sailor Venus.

………………………….

Usagi woke up in Akio's bed a few minutes after he arrived. He wanted to freshen up for his night and left her in the care of his girlfriend.

"You're awake?" She said from the couch. She was dressed in a tight red dress, and drinking like a trucker. She didn't look at Usagi, she had no reason to. She knew that if she looked her horrified face, she would not forget it, and it would only haunt her.

"Where am I!" Usagi demanded, getting to her feet. The young woman only smiled.

"In hell." She giggled taking another large sip of her alcohol. Usagi took a step closer getting ready to run for the door when she heard Akio's voice lurking from the shadow's.

"I don't think so Usagi." He laughed, coming into the light. The young woman got up like she was in the presence of someone great. Usagi's eyes narrowed, this time he had gone too far.

"What is wrong with you? Let me go right now!" She shouted to the top of her lungs. She was in her pajama's and embarrassed as Akio looked her up and down, licking his lips as he continued to examine her.

"Stop that!" Usagi shouted again. Akio walked over to the young woman taking her drink. He winked and looked deep into her eyes, and in just seconds the woman bowed down to him. Usagi's eyes bulged out. She had never felt so sick in her life.

"You see, I'm in command now." He smirked patting the woman's head.

"You! You'll never get away with this." Usagi shouted pointing at him.

"Get up! I said get up! Don't demean yourself like that!" Usagi screamed angrily. She wanted to walk over to the woman, pull her up to her feet and slap her for doing something like that. But that was when she noticed Akio's eyes, they really were red. The woman stood up, her face was blank and cold. She didn't have an expression, she looked like she didn't even have a soul. Usagi gasped, thinking back to Akio capturing her from her room. She was struggling, but something made her stop.

'That's how he's doing this, he's brainwashing people.' Usagi thought. She knew that she was in trouble, serious trouble. But what could she do. She watched the woman leave, but before she completely closed the door behind her, she looked back at Usagi with a sad face. Usagi swallowed hard. It was just the two of them. She was trying to think, but her mind kept shutting down on her, going blank each time she thought about what to do. Akio laughed, putting down the bottle and walking towards her. Usagi was becoming frightened, he was getting really close now, and she still couldn't think of what to do.

'Why can't I think?' She asked herself.

'Because I control your mind now Usagi.' Akio smirked. Usagi gasped trying to tell herself to think about something else, but before she could step back he was already horribly close to her. She felt a tear start to roll down her face, and than felt him wipe the tear as he pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck smelling her, she was intoxicating him, driving him to this point.

'Stop fighting me, I always get what I want' He grinned pushing her to the bed. Usagi was paralyzed. Her mind went blank, all she could say was Tuxedo Kamen over and over in her mind. Akio could hear it, her calls for Tuxedo Kamen and wondered why she begged for him. He didn't care though, right now, it was time for him to get what he ached for so long. He was leaning in for a kiss when a rose burst through the balcony sliding door and pierced Akio's arm. He jumped to his feet to see the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen taking stance in his room. Usagi was still motionless and laid helplessly on the bed still calling Tuxedo Kamen in her head. Akio pulled the rose out of his arm, feeling no pain.

"YOU!" He shouted. This was it, the moment he would take care of them all. Suddenly he transformed, not really surprising anyone. He stood there, watching the senshi tense up, they knew they needed Sailor moon to finish him, but right now she couldn't be there. Usagi finally came out of Akio's mind meld. She quickly dashed to Tuxedo Kamen's side. He was mad, mad that she was taken, mad that Akio was really getting close.

"I'm not letting you go this time!" He shouted. Youma Akio started to laugh as Zoisite appeared. The senshi took a cautious step back.

"I see you've met my new friend." He grinned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, where's Sailor moon?" Zoisite wondered. Usagi swallowed, not knowing what to do. She couldn't transform right in front of them and didn't want to run and be caught by Zoisite.

"Here's the deal Youma Akio, I'll give you Usagi and guarantee her loyalty to you, if you kill them all!" Zoisite shouted disappearing into thin air. Youma Akio smiled madly accepting the offer. He started to attack, and Usagi was trying her best to make sure she didn't get in the senshi's way. But they were having difficulties, their powers proofed to be useless. She needed to transform, needed to help them. In one sudden movement, Usagi transformed in front of the youma. He was puzzled at first and so was the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, they didn't agree with this decision to change in front of him.

"Oh so Usagi is the pretty solider Sailor moon?" Youma Akio snickered. Zoisite showed up from no where suddenly laughing as usual. She thanked Usagi for changing in front of him and that now he could attack her anytime if she got away some how. But suddenly youma Akio realized that he could not kill Sailormoon just yet, he needed to have Usagi first.

"I'm not killing her yet! I want Usagi!" Youma Akio shouted sending a large blast to senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. The people in the apartment ran out in a hurry, confused and afraid of what was going on the top floor. They were all crowding outside watching the blasts hit over and over.

"That's enough youma Akio, now kill them!" Zoisite commanded.

"I'm not killing Usagi yet! I'll kill her after I had my time!" Youma shouted back. Zoisite smiled, agreeing with the new terms and he vanished quickly. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen felt strange, like they could feel Zoisite lurking in the room. Akio was powering up for another big blast and as the senshi tried to send off their own special powers; Usagi was quickly grabbed and hoisted up into the air. They gasped looking up to see her in Zoisite's arms.

"Sailor moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted angrily. The blast was large, more powerful than the previous ones and this one brought them to their knees. Youma Akio was laughing victoriously. Sailor moon was in a state of shock as she watched her friends fall down to the ground. Zoisite was laughing too gripping Usagi's under arms tightly. Usagi didn't cry this time. She was too consumed with anger. And as she watched the two evil men laugh at her friends lifeless bodies, she conjured up her strength to do something she had never done.

"NO MORE!" She had never shouted this loud, and when Akio and Zoisite looked to Sailor moon, a crescent moon appeared on her forehead, and a light swallowed the room. In a flash, the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor moon were gone, leaving only Zoisite and youma Akio helplessly wondering what happened.

'This can't be' A large sweat dropped from Zoisite's forehead. He was truly afraid.

…………………………………

They were all standing in the ruins of an ancient place. The earth was looking back at them in blue silence. They were afraid of what they saw.

"Serenity" Usagi and the others quickly turned around to see a small glowing woman appear. She was smiling and looked a lot like Usagi, except with an older presence and white shiny hair in two buns. Their eyes bulged as they watched this woman smile.

"Serenity. It's okay that you don't remember me, that's how I made it." She smiled happily feeling no regret. Suddenly Usagi fell to her knees recalling who she was.

"Mother…" She whispered. Luna and Artemis ran up to the small figure, with tears streaming down their little cat faces. But the figure just smiled.

"You all probably want to know what happened and why you are here now." She smiled closing her eyes.

"I'm Queen Serenity, of the moon." And in a white hot flash of light they were taken to see the last day on the moon.

_Flash back_

Everyone was dancing, eating and having fun. The moon was very peaceful at this time, with no worry. But lately, the Queen was informed of an evil presence lurking in the solar system wanting to gain possession of the silver crystal; the most powerful weapon in the universe.

"Queen Serenity, the Prince of Earth wishes to make your audience" The young guard said presenting the Prince Endymion. He stepped forward fully armed in his battle gear.

"Queen, the evil forces have taken over Earth, I'm afraid they are coming for the moon." He said sternly, worried that the one he loved would meet death. The Queen quickly announced to her people to be wary and go home. No war had ever been fought in the Moon Kingdom's existence and she worried for her people. Suddenly the Evil forces arrived without notice, and their leader, Queen Metallica in the possessed body of Queen Beryl. They were destroying everything. Prince Endymion fought hard and mercilessly.

"Endymion! What's going on?" Princess Serenity tearfully asked as he reached her at the balcony of the castle. He took her into his arms wanting nothing more than to make the worlds troubles vanish, but for that he needed to fight hard.

"Listen, Serenity, you need to hide." He begged shaking her lightly by the shoulders. Serenity and him stood silent for a moment gazing into each other eyes. The senshi arrived ready to defend the Moon Kingdom. But they also proofed to be helpless in the fight.

"Serenity, I won't let anything happen to you." Endymion didn't want to cry, but he knew that this could be the last time he saw her. She cried into his chest, pleading that he not go back out into the battle. But with no choice, Endymion left shouting for Serenity to hide. As she reluctantly went to run back into the castle a dark shadow fell upon her. She gasped turning around to see the evil witch leading the attack.

"OH it's the little bunny of the moon. Hello Princess." Queen Beryl snickered. She held up her staff ready to kill, Serenity went to run; but the Queen tortured her by blasting the walls she ran past. Afraid yet confident, she shouted back at the evil leader.

"Why are you doing this!" Serenity begged. Queen Beryl laughed once more looking out to her evil army destroying the serene planet.

"Where is that dashing prince of yours?" She mused finding him in the battle. Serenity narrowed her eyes and was turning to run again.

"Hold it! It's your turn to die little princess!" And she threw her biggest blast. Serenity stunned stopped in her tracks watching the brilliant light inch closer to her. She closed her eyes as the Senshi dashed to save her. However, she never felt the blast.

'Uh? Am I dead?' She thought. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a tall figure in front of her blocking the blast. She suddenly realized who it was and cried out. Endymion's body leaned forward in pain as he angrily looked up at the hideous Queen. She was shocked that he jumped in to save her.

"NO ENDYMION!" Serenity cried out. Queen Beryl laughed at his pitiful state. She took off to create more destruction when she noticed the Senshi were quickly approaching. Endymion turned around to look at his crying bride to be. She held on to him, trying to support him. He smiled faintly wiping away the tears. His energy drained and bleeding badly, he fell down to his knees, letting go of his sword.

"Please Endymion, don't. Don't die" Serenity begged. The Senshi stood horrified watching the tragic ending of a beautiful love. Queen Serenity ran out of the castle looking up to the balcony realizing that Endymion was dying. She had tears streaming down her face. She was distraught.

"Serenity. Don't cry. I just want you to be safe and happy." He faintly spoke cupping her face with a bloody hand. Serenity couldn't stop the tears, she shook her head, telling him no, no, that he could not die.

"No, don't go. Please, don't go." She begged laying him on the ground with his head on her lap. The Senshi surrounded the dying prince and the crying princess unable to hold back their own tears.

"Just remember…that …. I …I love you Serenity." His hand fell to his side and his eyes closed. Everything suddenly became quiet in her world, as her hair flew behind her, she was shocked. Her tears kept flowing as her open still eyes watched her prince lay there dead on her lap.

"ENDYMION! NOOO!" She screamed clutching on to him. The Evil Queen laughed victorious claiming the galaxy soon to be hers. Beaten badly with sadness and overwhelmed with grief, she lay Endymion gently on the ground, kissing his forehead.

"I won't leave you." She whispered with a small smile. She didn't think twice when she picked up his sword. The Senshi suddenly realized her intention and ran to her, the Queen screamed for her daughter. But Serenity didn't change her mind, she smiled back at her friends and mother, with her silent goodbye in the wind; she plunged the sword in herself.

"NO! My daughter!" Queen Serenity fell to her knees watching her daughter fall on top of Endymion's body. The Senshi stopped, heartbroken. Luna and Artemis bowed their heads letting gentle tears fall.

"I won't. I won't let this happen to you." Queen Serenity shook her head. She stood up confidently, still crying. Luna and Artemis looked up to their Queen noticing her hold up the Silver Crystal and wand.

"I won't my daughter!" And with in a large flash, the moon and earth were consumed in the white light. The light destroyed all the evil minions ravaging the moon and earth, hurling them to space. The lifeless bodies of Endymion and Serenity carried in soft bubbles with everyone else on the moon, and vanished in sparkles to the Earth.

"There you'll be safe, in the most peaceful time on earth." The Queen smiled. She was completely drained of her life energy. With a few gentle tears she fell to the ground and died.

_End Flash back_

Sailor moon, the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stood silent as they returned back to the broken moon. The girls were crying looking down at Sailor moon tearfully telling her mother 'thank you'. The Queen smiled at her.

"I only wanted you to be happy. With your prince, you and the other people of the moon could live happily. But the evil forces came back looking for the crystal." She smiled again looking up to her daughter.

"Now that you know everything Serenity, fight bravely, not just for the present; but for you future." The Queen touched Sailor moon's face.

"Queen Serenity." Tuxedo Kamen knelt down in front of her, bowing his head.

"I will always protect her." He smiled, feeling the loss of a mother. The glowing Queen smiled again.

"Fight together. Live happily. Know that I love you all so dearly." She looked around at all the Senshi and guardian cats and than finally back at her daughter and Tuxedo Kamen.

"I always love you." And with that she vanished. Sailor moon tried to call for her again but realized that she was long gone.

……………………………………

When the bright light had faded, they were all standing at the park in their normal clothes. The wind was blowing gently as the group stood in silence, remembering back to the last day on the moon.

"She, she gave up her life for all of us." Rei said between sobs. The girls nodded. Usagi was crying, but than she remembered back to what her mother said to her.

"We have to finish them off, for good. If we don't beat them, my mother's death would have been in vein." Usagi asserted. Everyone looked up to her, she was confident, a more mature Usagi.

"Usako." Mamoru put a gentle hand on her shoulder, vowing to fight until the end. They all held out a hand to the middle of the circle, each one promising the same; to fight until the end.

Oh my god, I totally cried writing this…I'm such a sad person! ' On the next chapter: Zoisite reports to Queen Beryl and the last crystal is found!


	25. The Final Shard: Who dies?

Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments and good hints on where you want the story to go ….ps: I got an A in CHEM! HURRAY! '

Chapter Twenty Five: The Final Shard: Who dies?

Zoisite bowed with his arm across his chest, a small bead of sweat racing down his forehead, he was nervous. Queen Beryl looked down to him, her temper at an all time high.

"Are you certain?" She shouted. She was well aware of Zoisite's plan and his puppet youma Akio, who proofed to be just as evil as their dark kingdom. He swallowed hard and faced her.

"Only the royal members of the moon kingdom can have that signature. I'm afraid this means that Sailor moon, Usagi, is the moon princess." Zoisite tensed up as she watched his Queen's hands move slowly around the globe of her staff. The energy they had collected came in good use, but they were still far behind schedule.

"If I could make a suggestion my Queen?" Interrupted a fairly attractive looking male with long silver blue hair. He stepped into the light, bowing to the evil Queen. She smirked and nodded for him to proceed.

"Now that we know who the moon princess is, we can easily attack her at our leisure, but if she finds the last crystal shard before us, she will be able to summon the pieces we possess." He explained calmly. Zoisite did not know that the princess had that ability and seemed shocked that her powers over the crystal pieces extended so much.

"Hmm, continue Malachite." The Queen considered where he was going and wanted to know what he had planned to do to avoid that happening.

"My suggestion is to look for the last piece. With it, we'll have four in total, than we can attack Usagi Tsukino and take back the rest. Without their leader, the senshi will crumble." Malachite laughed. Zoisite and Queen Beryl agreed to the plan and left Malachite and Zoisite in charge to make the necessary arrangements.

………………………………

In the dark dungeon in the world of hate, Malachite and Zoisite coordinated their attack on the last holder of the crystal shard.

"We will need youma Akio to ward off any attacks we get from the senshi if they arrive." Malachite was determined to do this right the first time, and wanted everything to be calculated to the last digit. Zoisite nodded with a smile. They were finally going to get back at the senshi and sailor moon for all the hassle they had caused.

"Sailor moon must be punished greatly for her meddling, I will have youma Akio pay her back." Zoisite laughed loudly with Malachite equally pleasured by the thought of the moon senshi dead.

………………………………

The senshi had been running restlessly around the city, hoping to get a lead on the last holder of the crystal piece. It was vital to find that host in order to be the stronger side.

"I found him!" Sailor moon shouted swooping down from the building as her crescent wand guided her. But before she could get to the poor cat, Zoisite appeared, throwing his black crystal at the fat furry creature. She gasped as her senshi team mates and Tuxedo Kamen jumped down to her side.

"Yo, youma Akio?" Zoisite summoned as she watched the kitty turn into a large beastly animal. Youma Akio stepped out of the dark shadow's of the night.

"Hello Usagi" He smirked. The cat had fully turned into a creature and the crystal shard flew out of his body into the night's sky. Tuxedo Kamen raced with Zoisite to get it, while the Senshi stayed back to fight the youma Akio and the cat monster. They both growled and started to attack, non stop. The senshi were struggling to dodge the strategic attacks.

"What's wrong Usagi, having troubles defending yourself." Youma Akio laughed as Sailor Jupiter jumped to save Sailor moon from being hit by one of the youma's more intense attacks. Sailor moon got to her feet, she was ready, to do what she was destined to do.

……………………………..

Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite were physically battling to get the crystal shard. No one was able to touch it yet. The fight continued on, and they exchanged harsh words with each other. Tuxedo Kamen could feel Sailor moon's need for protection fading, meaning that she was handling things fine on her own. Which surprised him.

"You're not going to get this crystal Tuxedo Kamen! The dark kingdom will prevail!" Zoisite laughed.

"Ah that horrible laughter! Stop it!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted throwing yet another batch of deadly red roses, this time, he got a hit. Zoisite stopped in mid air, falling to the ground. He was shocked and mad, he struggled to his feet staring back at the Tuxedo hero.

"I win." Tuxedo Kamen smirked taking the last crystal piece in his possession and dashing off into the night's sky. Zoisite cursed, falling back to the ground.

…………………………

The senshi were finally getting the upper hand, by combining their attacks in various ways, they were able to subdue the cat monster. The furry beast fell to his knee's licking his badly wounded arms.

"Sailor moon! Now!" Shouted Sailor Mercury with her foggy strength. Sailor moon positioned herself directly in front of the cat monster and raised her wand. After a blast of sparkles the cat returned to it's fat self. She was relieved but suddenly she flew back violently hitting the pavement. Youma Akio had hit her with a round of sharp cash. The senshi gasped, running to aid her, but he was relentless sending more and more sharp cash their way. His movement sped to a point where it almost seemed he was vanishing.

"Stop throwing your tacky cash around like that!" Sailor Mars stood up recovering from multiple hits and sent flame after flame of intense fire. Jupiter and Mercury combined their powers to one very electrically charged stream of hydro. Venus pooled her power with Mars, they were all getting good hits, but it wasn't enough; he was not stopping.

"Sailor moon, use your tiara!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted leaping down to her side with the last crystal piece in his hand. She smiled at him, feeling confident in her strength and ability. She took off her tiara and with all her might hit youma Akio. He was finally stunned.

"I'll get that crystal back you wait!" Zoisite shouted, and with his black crystal increased the youma's power a thousand fold. He grew in size and madness.

"Usagi! I'll have YOU!" He shouted charging after her. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of Sailor moon protecting her from getting hit.

"No, don't!" She shouted calmly. They all looked back at her unsure what she was saying.

"I can do this. Believe in me." She smiled. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen exchanged glances at each other hesitant, but she insisted again. Zoisite laughed madly at their pathetic conversation as his puppet youma powered up for his hardest attack. The team stepped away and back, allowing Sailor moon to walk forward. She looked deeply at the youma Akio screaming her name. She thought back to the young woman she saw in his apartment, how sad she was when she looked back at her. She remembered back to Endymion's dead body, his final words to her.

'I'm doing this for peace, for safety…'

"AND FOR THE MOON!" She shouted. Suddenly the crescent mark appeared on her forehead, the ancient spot exploding in light. Zoisite was shocked and was trying desperately to move out of the way…but it was too late.

When the light disappeared, Sailor moon was standing triumphantly with her crescent wand above her head. The youma Akio had been flung back violently. His body had transformed back to Akio.

"Usa..sagi" He angrily mustered deep in his throat. The helpless naked man lay dying. Suddenly all the deeds he did plagued his mind, and he became remorseful.

"Save me! Please I don't want to die! I don't want to go to hell! Save me!" He shouted hysterically. He was at Usagi's mercy, and what she decided to do, would be done. She took a few steps closer, her eyes hidden by her hair. She thought back to when she begged for mercy, to the other woman he had taken advantage of; to the young woman at his apartment who was living in hell everyday because of him.

"You didn't show any compassion…so I won't show you any." And with that said, she looked to the ground as he spit up blood. Seconds later, he died, still begging to be saved. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen came to her side, amazed by her power, but at the same time; feeling her sadness for taking a human life.

"You'll never get away with this." Zoisite stuttered, trying to get to his feet. But it was no use, he too was dying. His body was rejecting life and energy and with a bloody cry, he fell down dead.

It started to rain gently. They stood there and watched Zoisite's body disappear into nothing. Akio's body still lay dead on the cold pavement, and at first they had thought of covering his body and taking it to a proper place; but they followed Usagi's lead; and left him behind.

…………………………………

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked gently. The girls were all standing outside of Rei's temple. They were all very silent, no one really knew what to say to cheer Usagi up, or to make things feel right. She smiled looking at her feet, even though it felt bad for letting Akio die, she knew that there was no other way. He would never truly be remorseful, he would never care. It was still raining, and though the atmosphere carried a heavy sadness, it was beautiful out.

"Usagi?" They all turned around to see the young woman from Akio's apartment. She wasn't smiling and her movement was slow. Usagi was surprised to see her there. The woman walked up to them, completely drenched in the rain.

"It's funny, I never walked in the rain before. Always thought it would be horrible. But it's really nice." She spoke softly, gently smiling. Her eyes were watery. Usagi's eyes started to glaze as well. She felt that she had saved her, but couldn't undo what was already done.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked gesturing for her to come in the shelter of the Temple. The young woman smiled looking up to the sky, allowing the rain to wash her body. She felt like it was cleansing, the stains of Akio's tyrant abuse coming clean.

"I'm okay." She smiled back at Usagi who could only stare at her feeling sadness building up in her belly. She was able to escape Akio from doing her harm because Mamoru saved her, but no one saved the young woman before them.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't save you …" Usagi softly whispered. She had saved one girl from harm in Akio's apartment but didn't save her when she needed it. Usagi looked down to her feet wanting to cry. The young woman smiled more brightly.

"You…you did save me. Thank you." The woman bowed and started to walk away into the rain. She glanced back once smiling at the group before disappearing down the stairs. Usagi felt better. The fear of making the wrong decision was no longer looming over her, she saved the young woman; she saved many young women. What defines a human from a monster? And she decided that it was the heart that helped her to kill Akio and not just her mind.

"Usako? Are you alright?" Mamoru asked putting his hand on her shoulder, watching her smile grow. The girls started to relax and smile more content.

"Strange, how tonight, with all this rain; it still looks pretty out" She smiled looking up at the sky with Mamoru and the girls. The full moon shone down on them, the earth was right now, at least for just one night, peaceful.

So whatcha think? Did I kill Akio and Zoisite justly? On the next chapter: Malachite steps in and a final attack is planned on the senshi and Sailor moon.


	26. The scheme of things

Hello peeps, so you might able to tell, it's coming to an END now But don't worry, we'll still write to each other (sniffle) LOL

Chapter rating: OOHHHH some tang

Chapter Twenty Six: The Scheme of things.

"Malachite! We lost the final piece of the crystal to the moon princess and the last evil warrior was healed! How did this happen!" Queen Beryl demanded sourly staring at the stunned man. He bowed his head to his Queen.

"My apologies my Queen, but I have already come up with a plan that will guarantee the successful return of the crystal pieces and the death of the sailor warriors and Tuxedo Kamen." He held his hand to his chest, almost swearing that this plan would work, but after what he saw the Princess do with just her moon wand, he worried what she was capable of doing with the rejuvenated Moon Crystal. The Queen brought up an image of Tuxedo Kamen pondering his true identity.

"You better not fail this time." She warned dismissing the nervous general. Malachite vanished back to the dungeon summoning the 'destructor brothers'. The two brother's appeared in a swirl of red leaves. They bowed to Malachite, thanking him for choosing them to assist.

"We need to finish off that Princess before she calls for the rest of the crystal pieces." Malachite grinded his teeth, clenching his fists, this time he would not let them escape.

………………………………..

"Usako how did you do that? That power last night?" Mamoru asked sitting with the girls and Usagi at the arcade booth. They were all very exhausted from the night's battle and the emotional strain of everything that had happened up to this point. Usagi smiled looking down to her drink.

"I don't know, it just felt like the Crystals were helping me, telling me to use their energy." Her smile grew as she leaped into eating action. Sad things bothered her a lot, but when food was involved, nothing fazed her. They watched on, feeling better about what they were going through and what they would have to face in the end.

"It may feel like we have won a battle, but the war is still on. We have to get back the 3 crystal pieces the Dark Kingdom has" Luna said squeezing in between Minako and Makoto. She looked as Usagi, noticing how much more mature she looked. The girls all felt they had matured, become more graceful, more engaged in the matter of saving the planet.

"Hey that's my piece !" Rei angrily shouted as Usagi and her dove in to take the last piece of cake. They started to shout back at each other followed by a tongue war, and finished off with arms crossed across their chests in silence.

'Spoke to soon.' Luna whined with big bubbles of tears coming down her eyes.

………………………………

"Mamo-chan, do you think that I can do it?" Usagi asked looking out the window and towards Akio's building. The whole place had been tagged off limits by the police, a intense investigation was under going to find the culprit responsible for Akio's death. Although, according to the coroners reports, they found no evidence of serious injury or medical condition; at least that was said in the News Flash earlier that morning. However, the coroners did release that they noticed that even while functioning properly, his heart and liver had taken a black shade of colour.

Mamoru slid closer to Usagi putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Can do what?" He asked a bit confused. Usagi looked back at him with strangely large open eyes. It felt that she would base her whole life around what he was about to say.

"That I can beat our enemies." She asked softly. Mamoru was surprised that she had to ask such a question. But he knew that she may be feeling a bit insecure with all that had happened.

"Usako, I believe you can…and I know you can." He smiled perking her chin to look at him again. She smiled feeling better. He leaned down slightly to kiss her. She held on to him, a tear rolling down her eye. Mamoru stopped noticing the wet tear rolling down the hand he cupped her face in.

"What's wrong Usako?" He asked concerned. She was smiling with more tears running down her face. She nodded her head, wiping her tears.

"Naw, it's nothing. I was just thinking, how perfect everything worked out. We somehow both ended up meeting here. It's strange how much I hated you." She laughed slightly. Mamoru giggled thinking back to their daily fights about anything and everything.

"Well I hope you don't hate me now Odango atama" He smiled brightly taking her face in his hands.

"It's seems so hard right now Usako, but I know that no matter what, we will always be together." He pulled her into his chest, letting her rest there. She wasn't sad, she was happy. She never knew that she could love so much that she would take her own life, and she never knew that someone could love her back that much; to risk his for her. But she knew that no matter what, she would always be with him.

In a soft motion he rubbed his head against hers, holding on to her forearms pulling her gently closer to him. Everything became silent around them again.

"For this one moment Usako…let the world disappear…" He whispered into her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek as he softly made kisses to her lips. Their kiss lasted an eternity.

'AHH, Mamo-chan..I don't want to make the first move…' Usagi shouted in her head, nervous that if he kept going like this and did not progress into something more intimate she would have to. But luckily, as her panicked thoughts consumed her mind, Mamoru made a gentle quick move and picked her in his arms. Usagi was surprised and for a clear moment she had to think what happened. He looked down at her, smiling at her puzzled face.

"If you don't want to Usako, it's okay. You can say no." Mamoru smiled making sure that this is what she wanted to do. He didn't move, he carried her in his arms until Usagi blissfully smiled a 'yes'. She rested her head against his chest as he made his way to the bedroom.

………………………………

Malachite stood at the top of a High tower building looking down at Tokyo City. He smiled wickedly. He knew who Sailor moon was in real life, ditzy and afraid. He also knew that when it came to saving her loved ones, she would do anything.

"The perfect plan." He grinned. His hair danced in the wind as the sun set. He loathed the colours, the beauty of the natural miracle. Soon he would be responsible for this miracles demise.

"Malachite, everything is in place."

"Very well Mo" Malachite whispered, turning away from the sun set and disappearing into the sky. The two youma brother's smiled at each other, knowing that they had pleased their master. And after they had successfully killed the senshi, they would be credited for their work.

……………………………………

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered. The movements were becoming very intense. Everything was hot and heavy as Mamoru continued. They were panting, clinging on to each other trying to get closer than skin. He went slow, but moved in such a way so that Usagi could feel her whole body happily break down under him. Mamoru didn't anticipate that he would be doing this so soon after their first time, and he had told himself to wait for a few weeks before advancing on her again. But something about last night's fight made him realize that if he always waited, he might never be able to enjoy his love. He waited too long as Endymion to pronounce his love to Serenity, and even after she had happily given in to him, he had not said that he loved her. He knew that he did, and she knew it too; but he waited, thinking that there would be better time in the future to say 'I love you'. But it turned to bad fate, that he had to say the words as his last to her.

"Usako…I…" He began. He would remember to always tell her that, every day, even if it was for no reason and out of the blue. But he would make sure he said it. She needed to know, always to remember, that he did; so that if something did ever happen to him, she would know that he had always loved her. Usagi looked up at him waiting for him to kiss her. She didn't know why there was tears in her eyes, she was extremely happy, maybe the happiest she has been ever. His eyes were glassy too, the soft passion only made him more alluring. Finally Mamoru moved his mouth on hers, kissing her as he felt his peek reach.

"I love you…" He traced over her mouth saying the words as she gasped, her body shuddering under him.

" I love you too Mamo-chan." She softly whispered. He stayed there rubbing his head against hers, playing with her hair. Suddenly the world started to make noise again, and they could hear the normal sounds the world around them made. Reality was sinking back again for the two. Mamoru smiled weakly resting his forehead on hers.

"Do you remember…the locket you gave me?" He asked. Usagi nodded back.

"Do you remember the necklace?" She smiled ruffling his hair in a childish way. He laughed gently. He looked down to her neck, and sure enough it was there, the little heart pendent.

"Where did you get it from Mamo-chan?" She asked wondering how it could be possible that the same necklace he gave to her on the moon was the same one he gave to her now. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"That necklace was always around my neck as Tuxedo Kamen. I never noticed it…until I brought you to my apartment…" He opened his eyes looking deep into hers. She did something to him, a great feeling, something he did not have enough of before; even as a Prince of an ancient earth.

"I guess that was the scheme of things…the way fate had designed it." Usagi smiled thinking back to the moon. She wondered how she could have ever forgotten such important things like being on the moon and being the princess. Mamoru was leaning in for another kiss when Usagi's communicator went off.

"AHH" Usagi screamed turning red with Mamoru. They jumped out of bed, trying to put their clothes on. But in the heat of the moment, they had thrown things everywhere, and were now struggling to find anything. In a flash, they straightened out their hair and Usagi ever so calmly opened her communicator.

"Usagi-chan, we have trouble at the old construction site." Sailor Mercury urged. Usagi and Mamoru's eyes widen, worried that something had happened.

"What happened Mercury?" Usagi asked holding the communicator with both hands now.

"We found phony senshi's turning up everywhere in the city doing strange things and we tracked them – are you in Mamoru-san's room?" Mercury blushed, shocked, her eyes bulged and the senshi members suddenly crowded her to see if it was true. Usagi and Mamoru turned red and became stiff. Usagi struggled to say something as Mamoru ducked further down until his head lined up with his shoulders. This was embarrassing, real embarrassing.

"USAGI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HIS ROOM!" Mars shouted

"Is she really in his room, what are you doing there?" Jupiter asked trying to push her head closer to the screen. The senshi were speaking all it once, trying to fit in the screen to catch a look. They all had lost focus. Usagi sulked, with her shoulders hanging low, she was smiling madly trying to think of something to say.

"Ah, well I'll be right there, good bye." And Usagi quickly closed the screaming girls shut. She sighed feeling relieved. Mamoru smiled at her.

"I guess we should go and check it out." He said patting her head.

…………………………………..

Mars and Venus were attacking the monster brother as he kept swinging around from place to place. He was confusing them with his quick movements. When they had lost sight of him, another brother would show up darting around in a similar fashion. Oddly enough, they were not attacking.

"What are you!" Jupiter asked angrily, her thunder strike just missing a hit. She was frustrated, not knowing what they were doing dancing around like that.

"They're not attacking us." Mercury shouted trying to scan data on the monster brothers. Suddenly they stopped standing beside each other, hands on their hips. The senshi stepped back wondering what they would do.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Mo" The first brother winked.

"And I am Fo." The young brother grinned looking slightly girly and shy. The senshi looked at each other and back at the duel.

"You're Mo…Fo?" Jupiter asked. The monster brothers stood tall, feeling very powerful and cocky. The senshi broke out in horrible laughter, unable to contain themselves.

"Your MO…FO!" Rei screeched grabbing her sides. Even Mercury was not able to stop laughing. The brother's became upset and tried to make them stop and insisted that their names did not mean the swear. However, the senshi simply could not stop laughing. As they continued to laugh, the brothers temper point had reached its peak and they called up their magic. The senshi stopped laughing feeling something dark surrounding them, and before anyone could react a giant bubble sucked them in. They were trapped.

"You fell for it!" The evil brothers sang. They started to laugh, poking fun at the trapped senshi.

"Well at least my name isn't MO and FO!" Jupiter shouted, sending off another round of a giggle fest in the dark bubble. The brother's twitched angrily wanting to finish them off, but Malachite appeared, demanding they stop and wait.

"We have to wait for Sailor moon to get here first, after I have her; you can do whatever you want with them" Malachite walked closer to the trapped senshi, he smirked at his small victory. He was teasing them by walking around the bubble getting a good look at each senshi.

"How does it feel sailors? Do be rendered completely helpless?" He laughed with the brothers.

"Who says their helpless!" And a flash hit Malachite in the back. He felt a sharp pain and leaned forward feeling the Rose pierce his skin. He turned around to see Sailor moon and Tuxedo Kamen landing gracefully to the ground. He smirked.

"So you're here?" He smirked. Sailor moon looked back to the bubble and saw the hope and relief in her friends eyes. She smiled back at them, giving them a silent pledge of being freed.

"Hmpf. I have a proposition for you Sailor moon, and what you decide will determine if your friends live or die" Malachite grinned. Sailor moon stepped forward confused about what he was talking about.

"What proposition?" She asked putting her hands to her hips. She was not going to let him scare her. Tuxedo Kamen stood beside her eyeing the two brothers, he noticed that both their hands had metal like bracelets with a small yellow gem, glowing..

"If you give me the crystal pieces, I will not kill your friends" Malachite smirked pointing back at the helpless senshi. Mars spat at the thought and moved to do her fire power. But the bubble sucked the energy up, weakening her greatly. The senshi gasped with Sailor moon as Mars fell to her knees.

"It's like he's sucking my energy…" She faintly said trying to stand with the help of Jupiter. Malachite laughed.

"Each time you attack, it will only suck your energy and drain your power." He closed his eyes.

"And that's not the worst part." His smirk did not leave, it was like it was naturally always there. He turned his head slightly back to the brothers, signaling that they give Sailor moon a small taste of their power.

"Okay! YEH!" They shouted as they moved the arms up. The yellow gem on each bracelet grew brighter as the dome zapped the senshi to their knees. The power was so intense, that smoke was emitting off their bodies and parts of their uniforms were scorched. Sailor moon and Tuxedo Kamen gasped.

"Well what do you say…Usagi? Are you ready to watch your friends die?" Malachite snickered walking to the monster brothers, giving each other a high five in celebration. The senshi, unable to regain strength, fell to the floor.

"NO!" She cried out, but the senshi were weak and badly drained.

"You stop this right now!" Sailor moon screamed. Malachite only laughed.

"You have the power to end this, give up the crystals and I'll let your friends go!" He shouted, his eyes moving to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Don't…don't do it Sailor moon." Mars whispered.

"You have to save earth.." Mercury smiled faintly.

"Don't let what happened to the moon, happen here…." Jupiter rested her head to the pavement looking at their leader.

"You're the princess…don't let them have it." Venus softly smiled. Sailor moon started to cry badly as she watched her friends slowly slip into unconsciousness. Tuxedo Kamen placed a hand on Sailor moon, getting ready to tell her where to attack when Malachite suddenly blasted the couple, sending them both flying into the air. The wind was so strong that Tuxedo Kamen's mask flew off. He had covered Sailor moon with his cape and as he looked up to see if the coast was clear, he saw the shock in Malachite. His eyes bulged open in surprise and worry.

"Prince..Endymion" He whispered. The royal blood from earth was still strong. Sailor moon peeked from his cape as he let her go. Not worried for his own body, Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of Sailor moon letting Malachite know that he would protect the moon royal. Malachite angrily hurdled another strong blast at the couple. It seemed like everything was moving slowing, Sailor moon gasped and cried out for Tuxedo Kamen. He fell to the ground, drained and badly hurt. Sailor moon looked down at him, she didn't kneel to him, she wanted to; but she was in horrible shock.

"There, now we can go back to business. What will it be Usagi? Their lives or the crystal?" Malachite laughed with the evil brothers. She couldn't hear anything else, except the slow faint beating of her friends hearts and her lovers heart. Something happened to her as the final tear dropped from her face. She clung on to her transformation brooch.

"I won't let this happen again…not here…not again." Courage stirred inside her and a glow surrounded her body. She pulled the moon wand over her head.

'Please help me again…help me save them!' She shouted. Malachite and the evil brothers stood stunned as the whole place covered in the hot white light that killed Zoisite, but this time it was more forceful. 7 streams of pretty colours jetted to her wand as the crystal started to form.

……………………………..

"Hurry Artemis! I just know that something is wrong!" Luna shouted running faster than she had ever ran. Artemis was close behind her thinking back to when the senshi decided to check out the fake senshi's running around the town doing strange things. They didn't inform Usagi to join because they wanted her to rest, but sure enough; hours had past and no one heard from them.

"Hurry!" Luna shouted again, racing down the corner. They both could feel it in their gut, something was happening.

…………………………..

Malachite and the brothers looked on as the Silver Crystal of the moon came into light. It's brilliance radiated all over the place, giving light to the darkest little corners. Sailor moon's forehead was lit by a crescent moon, as she angrily looked at her targets.

"Not this time!" She screamed. She motioned her hand quickly around her head and the Crystal burst into another blast of light, this time, nothing would be sparred. When Luna and Artemis arrived, they were covering their eyes from the light that consumed the whole area. They could hear the helpless scream from Malachite and the brothers as they died.

The light stopped, and although still in her uniform, Sailor moon felt like her old self, the princess from the moon. Everything she had forgotten came back, even small details, such as the way the air smelled on the moon. How her eyes became when she stared out to Earth.

The light faded, with Sailor moon standing with the Silver Crystal in her wand. She smiled to herself.

"Arigato.."She whispered, hoping her thanks was heard by her mother

WHOA…How could I be so evil and leave it at that you ask? MMUUUAAHAHAHHHAA...sorry I'll update tomorrow. '

On the next chapter: This will be one of the last chapters….and to make sure you hang on edge…that's all I'm saying - OH so cruel I am.


	27. The Show Down: Serenity vs Beryl

So here it is. Big thanks to everyone out there who reads, and everyone who reviews PS : I don't own nothing, so nobody sue's nobody '

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Show down: Serenity VS Beryl

It started to rain again. It was a soft gentle flow of cold water, washing away the pain of the battle. Before Sailor moon could explain anything to anyone, or help the senshi or Tuxedo Kamen to their feet, a large purple ball zapped her and she vanished. They all gasped looking up to the sky, wondering where she had disappeared to. Tuxedo Kamen took this loss the hardest and he fell to his knees once more crying out her name. It was useless though, Sailor moon was gone.

"Where is she!" Sailor Mars shouted at Mercury as she feverishly typed in her communicator. They were all worn out and badly hurt from Malachite and destructor brothers attacks, but they had to find their princess.

"Usagi!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted to the air, hoping that she would appear any moment. He got to his feet looking down at the ground, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

'How could I let this happen? How could I let her be taken like that…' He thought. Suddenly, with the same zap, Tuxedo Kamen was gone too. The senshi gasped once more running to the spot he was standing in before he vanished.

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked scanning the area. Mercury looked up after calculating and entering data. She was sad, and started to cry.

"I can't find them, they're in some sort of outer dimension…" She paused looking down to her feet, her hands falling to her sides. The senshi's eyes watered up waiting for her to confirm their thoughts.

"We can't help them…" They sharply looked to the moon, eyes full of tears, hoping that some how; they would be safe. Luna broke down.

"We were too late." She cried.

…………………………………..

The chamber was very dark. The ceiling was high and the air was musky. A slight fog lingered at the base of the floor giving it a more eerie feel. Sailor moon woke up with a headache and feeling a bit off balance.

"So you're awake now are you Princess." Laughed Queen Beryl stepping out of the murky shadows. Sailor moon gasped, standing promptly to her feet. She was furious and her body language was demanding answers. But the large hideous Queen laughed. She was moving like a slippery snake as she glided along closer to Sailor moon.

"Ah, after all this time. We meet again." She grinned waving a hand in the air as she slowly slithered closer to Sailor moon.

"What do you want?" Sailor moon shouted taking a defensive stance. The horrible queen stopped, grinning, she looked over to a seemingly blank wall. Sailor moon looked to the wall waiting for a monster to jump out and attack her, but as the fog settled she gasped in horrible surprise.

"Mamo-chan…" Slipped out of her mouth as she raced to his side. He was badly beaten, as if he had been tortured. His Tuxedo jacket was ripped off and his shirt and pants torn. He was gently waking feeling a heavy pain all over his body. His head was pulsing Usagi's name as he looked down to her crying face. Suspended on the wall, hands and feet tied up, he tried to smile. Queen Beryl started to laugh, amused by their constant emotions.

"Pathetic." She laughed obnoxiously.

"LET HIM GO!" Sailor moon shouted turning around. Tuxedo Kamen looked sharply at the conniving witch and snarled.

"What do you want with us?" He angrily shouted. He felt helpless and defensiveless, most important; from his current position he could not protect Sailor moon.

"OHH I think I hit a nerve." She laughed back. They broken couple waited for her to say something as they continued to stare at her with heated eyes. The chamber was quiet except for the dripping sound of water leaking and rats scratching.

"It's quite simple. Unless you look forward to watching Endymion die again…." She sang. Sailor moon's eyes widen in panic and worry. Tuxedo Kamen grew more irate listening to her threaten Usagi with her own heart.

"Give up the Silver Crystal." She smirked putting her long wicked staff in front of her. Sailor moon became frustrated, she was not in the right emotional state any more. She felt weak and unsure of herself, unsure of her power. She looked back at Tuxedo Kamen, knowing that he would tell her to never give it up. But she was trapped now, in a small corner, she couldn't watch him die again. Tears started to pool out of her eyes.

Queen Beryl smirked, this time raising her staff and pointing it at Tuxedo Kamen's dangling body. The ropes tightened on his bound hands and feet as he felt the sensation of a hundred dull knives scrap at his skin. He screamed out in agony.

"NO, Mamo-chan!" She screamed holding on to him trying to fade his pain. She was crying hysterically watching him suffer. The evil woman stopped her attack and let Tuxedo Kamen to hang in torturous pain. Sailor moon grabbed on to his shirt, shaking him gently to wake up. His eyes opened faintly and he looked with tears in his eyes, telling her not to give up.

"Don't Usako…Don't do it." He slowly mumbled slipping into unconsciousness. Sailor moon screamed as she shook him, trying her best to wake him. She could tell that his life was hanging by a string, and another attack on him; would kill him for certain.

"What will you do Sailor moon?" Queen Beryl laughed. Tuxedo Kamen's ropes cut loose and he fell to the floor, leaning against the wall. Sailor moon fell to her knees, hugging him tightly. She soaked his shirt with her tears within minutes. Looking down at his face, she wiped a small tear that had escaped his eye, gently kissing his forehead.

"I won't wait any longer!" She demanded slamming her staff on the ground. Sailor moon smiled at the dying Tuxedo hero, brushing his hair away from his face. She stood up, looking down to her feet. She faced Queen Beryl, with guilt and defeat. The Queen smiled, knowing what her answer was, Sailor moon would give up.

"So hand it over." She smirked holding out her hand.

"…NO, this can't be happening." Sailor moon whispered. Her mind trailed off to all of her friends, her earth family, the happy days with all of them. She thought back to her parents and their lives, how they would give up the world for her happiness. Her bratty little brother Shingo, who took such good care of her every time she fell ill. To her friends, who stood beside her, ready to hand over their lives so that the world was better. She remembered Naru and Umino and all of the other school friends. The way wind felt against her skin, the sunsets, sunrises; flowers and birds. Everyone on the planet, living. Than Mamoru came into her mind. She remembered back to what he said at his apartment, that he knew she could fight.

"Do you want me to kill him?" The Queen interrupted trying to entice Sailor moon's emotional senses. But it didn't work. Sailor moon closed her eyes, her body shaking.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" She screamed sharply opening her eyes. Her body burst into a bright glow, sending sparkles and light everywhere in the dark chamber. The Queen gasped trying to shield herself from the light, but this light was not attacking her and she wondered why. When the light dimmed, Sailor moon was gone.

"…no this..no how did you…" The wicked queen stepped back, fearing her worst dreams coming to reality.

"It's over, for GOOD!" Princess Serenity screamed to the very top of her lungs, bringing the moon wand over her head. The cresent moon shone on her forehead and her dress flew in the magical wind from the light. The Silver Crystal shone vibrantly blinding everything. The bloody cry of the Queen drowned as the real culprit Queen Metalica raised from her body.

" OH NO YOU DON"T!" Serenity shouted. Beams of light raced to her Crystal and suddenly in a white burst of energy, the dark chamber crumbled. Serenity put all her strength, all her love for Earth, the Moon, her friends and family, for the residence of the planet and for Mamoru.

"STOP THIS!" Cried the dying Queen Metalica, the creature responsible for all of the misery Usagi faced as Sailor moon.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She exclaimed one last time, the entire dark area exploded in hot light. Faded images of the inner senshi appeared behind her as well as Endymion standing beside her. They were all stretching out holding on to her shoulders as she raised the Cyrstal a final time. This time, it would be the end.

…………………………

'Mamo-chan…'

'Usako…'

…………………………..

"Usagi!...Usagi!" Rei screamed trying to shake her awake. The girls had surrounded Usagi as she lay asleep at the temple. She fluttered her eyes open focusing, but her eyes were incredibly weak. She exhaled feeling warmth around her, and a soft light looking down at her.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi whispered turning to the figure as it came into focus. The girls relaxed, crying happily that she had survived. Usagi slowly sat up with the help of Ami. She rubbed the back of her head, slightly confused about what happened, but when she realized she gasped.

"Mamo-chan? Where is he?" She begged hopelessly looking around. They turned away so that she could see him laying a few feet away, comfortably and safe. Her eyes started to water.

"It's okay Usagi-chan, he'll be fine." Minako smiled placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Usagi began to cry hopelessly, feeling relieved and sad all at once. It was finally over, all of it.

"You did very well Usagi-chan..I'm very proud of you." Luna said nuzzling against her forearms. They all smiled at her agreeing.

"It just happened all of a sudden..I thought that I would …that we all would." Usagi started to stutter as she cried. She was happy again, they all could be happy again. She wanted to look back and reflect on how they ended up here, like this; but it didn't matter, she was happy and the world was finally at peace.

"We're proud of you Usagi-chan." Makoto smiled. They all looked at her with watery eyes. Usagi wiped her tears.

"I always thought I wouldn't be able to do it. All I ever did was hide behind you all when we fought. Always felt so weak…but I…I was alone this time." She cried smiling down at her hands. It was true, she was always afraid, always feared being left alone in battles, helpless. And she believed that when the end was coming, she would have the senshi with her along with Tuxedo Kamen to help her.

'But than again…' She thought.

"I wasn't alone." She whispered. The girls smiled softly.

"All of you were with me…guiding me." Usagi looked up at each of them, her eyes thanking them all for helping her. Even in her final minute, when she was faced with the biggest challenge, the memory of her friends and family, the planet and Mamoru guided her, helped her to fight. In the end, it wasn't her alone that fought with Queen Beryl and Queen Metalica, they were all there with her. She smiled.

"Arigato.." She smiled.

…………………………………..

"Should we tell them Luna?" Artemis asked sadly as they hopped outside. The moon was looking very brilliant and large. The night sky was peaceful, dotted with little stars accompanying the darkness.

"Luna?" Artemis asked. Her eyes were watery, but she was smiling looking up to the moon. She nodded side to side.

"No, let them live in this moment for now…" Luna smiled, with a small tear rolling down.

OOHHHHHH…so what is going on you ask? You'll see my friends, in the final chapter of Enemies to more…

On the next Chapter: we say our goodbyes and our hello's. Word of caution, we gonna have some LEMON and one of them is gonna die- you decide which one ….


	28. The Memory of Forever

So it's the end now. It's really sad isn't it? I'll miss you all! (sniffle) don't forget to write! LOL Anyways, here's the last chapter, that will tie up everything…by the way, I never had any intention of killing any one of them HAHAHAHA juss like psyching you guys out a little soooo evil aren't I? LOL

By the way guys, I've posted a my very own and very 'original story' called **Rain in Akita **on fictionpress dot com. Please please check it out! If you guys like Sailormoon and other anime, you'll definitely like my story Rain in Akita (it's under manga, search for supernatural) and BANG, you'll see my very own story! LOL Hooray for me!

Thanks again guys!

Chapter rating: LEMON TANG!

Chapter Twenty Eight: The memory of Forever.

"So it's over now…" Minako smiled looking up at the sun. It was picture perfect. They never knew how important the sunlight was to them until there was threat of loosing it. Minako admired the soft yellow sun rays warming her face. Some how, nature seemed extra beautiful today. They all sat at the park fountain remembering all the events leading up to the moment of truth, that very moment when the fate of the world rested in one person's hands.

"I'm glad." Ami sighed. This was the first time she put her book down to gaze at the world, something she never really did. How beautiful the world turned out to be than what was described in a book.

"Feels like we're finally living uh?" Makoto smiled twirling the fountain pool with her fingers. She had never felt anything more relaxing than the gentle splash of rippling water against her skin. Why hadn't she noticed it before.

"Everything is back to the way it should be." Rei stretched out her arms feeling the wind blow her dark hair gently in the air. It was the invisible touch of this wind that melted her body. With all the fire, she never stopped to feel warm from just the fall breeze.

Usagi said nothing, she just kept smiling looking at the faded silver moon hiding in the day's sky. This was a memory that she would hold forever. As she gazed at the moon with sparkling hopeful eyes, she thought to herself. There was a few good things that came out of this whole mess. She had created a bond with strangers and would be her life long friends. Her love for Mamoru which transcended time. And of course, a moon she could admire from earth. Luna and Artemis sat at the foot of the fountain, happy but saddened by a fact they kept hidden. Even though they wanted to tell them, this very moment was their's, and nothing should spoil a moment like this.

……………………………………….

"Usako, I'm very proud of you." Mamoru smiled hovering over her body. She smiled back, blushing like a bride. Somehow each time he looked at her that way, it melted her heart, making the world vanish, leaving just the two of them behind.

"Mamo-chan, will it always be like this?" She asked innocently rubbing her forehead against his. He moved his lips over her temples, down to the side of her right cheek, inhaling the gentle scent of her body.

"We will always be together Usako…I promise, no matter what, I will be with you." He paused to burn her image into his memory. A strange feeling was lingering at the back of his head. He felt like if he didn't consume her smile, her eyes, the way she laughed, her scent; her image, he would forget. She didn't hesitate to make the first move. Their lips collided together, passion stirring their movements as they slowly pulled their clothes off. Something was different this time, and they both felt it. It was this incredible urge to do this as passionately as possible, as if it were their last. Neither one stopped to talk about it, instead they tangled their bodies together, moving all over the bed as tensions heated. Nothing around them mattered anymore, just each other.

"Usako..." Mamoru whispered gently squeezing her breasts, twirling her nipples with his finger tips. He was moving more assertively this time, sensing her need for something more heavy rising. She clung on to him, tracing as much of his body with her hands and lips. And as they moved driving each other insane with kisses, and touches, time stood still. Usagi turned to her stomach, at Mamoru's physical command. He kissed every part of her back, massaging her buttocks as he went. He didn't know it would feel like this, and he didn't comprehend why he became this needy. He pulled her to face him, she was panting, her face flushed with desire. The passion he felt was different…something he felt on the moon.

They pressed on, their lips quivering, skin on skin, sweating; panting. The sun was setting, the warm colours stretched out onto their naked bodies as they melted into each other. Mamoru started to speed up, as she urged him with her light scratches and begging gasps.

Than they were there, clutching on to each other as if they were being torn apart. Together shuddering, as they eased to a stop.

"Mamo-chan, I love you." Usagi whispered gently, playing with his hair as he rested on her chest.

"I love you too, Usako." He sighed, lightly brushing his cheek against her soft skin.

"..no matter what, I'll love you.." He whispered falling to sleep.

…………………………

The morning sun light irritated Usagi as her mother burst into her room, commanding she wake up. Usagi curled into a tight ball holding on to her pillow, snuggling it, trying to find a certain comfort she felt she lost.

"USAGI! WAKE UP!" Her mother screamed ripping the blankets off her of teenage daughter.

"You're 15 now, I shouldn't have to wake you up for school every morning now!" Mrs. Tsukino roared pulling on Usagi as she continued to clutch to her bed.

"AWW mom! Just another 5 minutes please." She whined, half sleepy and half irritated. Her mother balled her fist, as if ready to hit.

"Usagi! You're going to be late!" She screeched. Suddenly realization dawned on her, and she sharply looked to her clock, she was defiantly going to be late.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed to the top of her lungs as she zoomed past her mother asking why she didn't wake her sooner. Defeated, her mother sighed looking down to Luna.

"OH Luna, sometimes I wonder if that girls from the moon." She laughed heading out. Luna sadly smiled at her as the door shut.

"That's because she is." Her eyes were glassing, and she sighed gently jumping to Usagi's bed. Everything was still the same, but changed so much.

………………………………..

Usagi was running down the street, gasping for air as the smoke from her shoes suffocated people on the streets. She closed her eyes, shouting at herself.

"Why does morning have to be so early!" She screamed. Not noticing where she was going she ran into someone, falling on top. With a "eep" from both bodies as they hit the ground. She sat up her head making circles watching little bunnies running around.

"Watch it Odango atama!" She came out of her silly daze with the look of pure annoyance. She looked down to see Mamoru, her worst enemy.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Usagi! USAGI!" She screamed waving her hands around like a mad woman. The people on the streets stared as they walked, noticing the very suggestive way she sat on the young college student.

"I'll call you that when you start to learn how to walk!" He shouted back, sitting up to face her. They were both flaming up with anger, when they noticed the people starring as they walked by. They looked down to the position they were in and blushed. Usagi launched herself off him in a quick flash. He stood up, feeling strange about the occurrence. Somehow she looked different to him. She was embarrassed and turned beat red as he looked at her. She wasn't certain, but mixed in with his usual 'hate you' gaze, there was something different; something she liked.

"You really are a klutz Odango atama" He smirked dusting off his pants and shirt. She boiled in rage biting down on her teeth.

"Why do you have to fall on people?" He knew that he was just teasing her because he liked it, and even though the teen annoyed him horribly, today he liked it. She shook her fist in the air.

"Why do you have to be where I fall?" She was growling trying to hold her thoughts together. Suddenly she realized she was late for school and in a gasp she dashed off, leaving Mamoru to look back at her. He smiled, and couldn't figure out why. This was the girl that irritated him so badly that he would actually rather eat wood than listen to her laugh. But today, this one encounter was different. With her being there, even just for spurts at a time, he didn't feel lonely.

"…Usa…ko…" He whispered happily. When he realized what he said, he touched his lips asking himself why he said that. He smiled again looking at the direction she disappeared to. Exhaling, he turned to walk away.

……………………………

"That crazy guy!" She shouted as she came to a stop at her desk. She was sweating, and struggling to breathe. She thought back to how she ended up sitting on him like that, she wondered why he felt different to her today.

'And his eyes…' She remembered the sparkle in his eyes. She had to admit he looked very handsome and very refreshed, like he had finally awoken. Usagi pictured the way he smiled at her when he spoke, there was a definite difference in his demeanor today; and his silly abuse made her feel happy.

"What am I thinking?" She shouted out loud, catching her classmates eyes.

"Thinking of what Usagi?" Naru asked walking up to her with Umino not far behind. Usagi blushed and moved her head side to side real fast.

"Did you hear, billionare Bodai's son, Akio-san died?" Umino shoved the news paper article under Usagi's nose. There was a picture of the billionare Akio, he was handsome but somehow Usagi didn't find him attractive; infact she didn't like the way he looked at all.

"There's something sneaky about him" Usagi blurted putting the article away a bit bothered by seeing him. Naru and Umino seemed rather shocked but said nothing. Usagi listened to the two fight about the circumstances of his death, her mind started to wonder back to Mamoru. She couldn't stop thinking about him and it scared her. She blushed and smiled looking down at her desk.

'Mamo…chan…..' she thought, followed by a loud scream of shock. She sat back down after everyone starred at her again. She couldn't believe what she said.

'When did he become …' She closed her eyes, imaging those eyes and smiled to herself.

'…always…'

………………………………..

Usagi yawned and stretched as she finally got out of class. She was held back for sleeping in math. She cursed numbers and mentioned something about killing Einstein. She strolled along to the arcade, happy that she would score another free shake and a moment with Motoki. She was lost in her thoughts and accidentally bumped into a tall girl.

"Oh gomen." Usagi blushed looking up to her.

"It's okay." She smiled back. As she was walking away Usagi noticed how nice her rose earrings were and how cute she looked with her hair in a pony tail. She continued to walk past the Temple and was tripped over by the Temple maiden, a raven haired girl who went to a private school.

"Sorry about that." The raven girl said moving her broom out of the way. Usagi smiled admiring her mysterious beauty.

"It's no biggie" She smiled and walked on. Still starring at the sky she stopped at the intersection light, she was almost at the arcade. Suddenly she felt a load of books fall on her feet.

"OH gomen!" The shy girl said trying hard to pick her books. Usagi twitched in pain but waved to her pardoning it. The timid girl smiled back, moving strands of her bluish hair out of her face.

She crossed the street dazing off to the thought of Mamoru when a blonde girl walked past her. She looked up to her walking. Usagi couldn't help but think how much she looked like her. She giggled thinking that she would look like that if she let her hair down.

Finally her destination was there. She walked in noticing that he was hovered over a senior girl from his school, encouraging her to attack the monsters in the Sailor V game. Usagi stood panicking, biting away her nails coming to crazy assumptions.

'It can't be his new girlfriend, he has Reika….oh who is she, and why is he standing so close to her, AAH don't touch her shoulder!' She screamed in her head. Motoki finally turned to see Usagi standing at the door way.

"Yo Usagi-chan! How are you?" He smiled, walking over to her. Usagi smiled wickedly noticing how disappointed the senior he left behind was.

"Want your usual?" He asked leading her the way to the counter where he made up her favorite chocolate shake. She smiled, relaxing as she slurped the drink.

"Can't you drink something without being annoying?" She cringed as she heard the all too familiar voice. She turned to see Mamoru grinning down at her.

"Yo, Chiba!" Motoki smiled as he sat down next to Usagi. But it felt strange to both of them being there like that. Usagi had to control her thoughts as she avoided eye contact.

"So Odango atama, aren't you gonna play any games, or are you here for another reason?" He smirked hitting all the right nerves and she gasped comically with little hammers hitting her hair buns. Motoki didn't catch on to the joke and looked strangely at the two.

"AHH stop calling me that! My name isn't Odango atama! IT"S USAGI!" She screamed, turning red. Mamoru smiled watching her grab her bag.

"Thanks for the shake Motoki-san" And she stormed off with steam coming out of her head. Mamoru smiled to himself looking back to his drink, he knew he was being a jerk, but somehow he liked her reactions. Today at least he was in the mood to have her around.

"OH Odango, come back. I was only teasing." He smiled grabbing her forearm. She was shocked that he was touching her, and for a second an invisible energy sparked through them. They both felt it, and quickly moved away from each other.

"Hey Usagi-chan, you going already?" Motoki asked rushing up to the fighting duel. Usagi closed her eyes and smiled and with a fake excuse she dashed out the door. Mamoru smiled looking at her from inside the door. She was standing still smiling to herself.

"Mamo-chan…."

"Usako…"

There you have it folks! The ending! I loved writing this story and I really tried my best to make it great for you guys. Big hugs and thanks to ALL. I'll be writing a new story for 'Samurai Champloo' so if you have the time, check me out (hugg)

Ps: check out RAIN IN AKITA at fictionpress dot com! Please! LOL )


End file.
